Guia de como escribir FICS MLP
by nesilsarato
Summary: ¿Sin ideas para un Fic? Aquí se te presenta la forma completa de cómo escribir un Fic de una forma detallada para que llegues directo a la fama :D. Pasa y revisa el contenido exclusivo para comenzar el estrellato. (O quedar estrellado) Aquí se presenta todo tipo de Fics. Desde ponis hasta humanos, así que entra aquí, y comienza tu carrera como escritor sin salario.
1. General

_**Atención, esta guía se cambiara de Rating a uno más bajo para que esté al alcance de todo público, tiene algunas palabras altisonantes en algunas partes que componen la guía, sin embargo, estas no tienen ningún ámbito de ofender a nada ni a nadie.**_

_**Para quien quiera tener una lectura más seria de mi guía, pueden saltarse sin compromiso este capítulo, ya que este era uno piloto de los que vienen a continuación.**_

_**Para los críticos que se encuentren con esto y antes de reportar este****"Fic", les pido que lo piensen con cuidado e ignoren este capítulo, no quiero perder más tiempo a mis 34 años que tengo escribiendo con alguien que no entiende sus propias palabras y el funcionamiento verdadero de estas.**_

_**Sean formales haciéndolo, los escuchare como ustedes me escuchan a mí, gracias por su atención.**_

**...**

***Se abre un portal***

***Cae un ser antropomorfo deforme llamado humano ( :D )***

**Ugh…**

…

**Oh cierto, ¿Para qué estaba aquí?**

**A ya recordé…**

**¡HEY A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DEL FICTION!**

**¿¡COMO ESTAN TODOS!?**

**¡DE SEGURO PASANDOLA BIEN!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Ok no… .-.**

**Aquí les volvimos con mucha energía. (Bueno no tanto)**

**Pero les venimos a comentar que estamos a puntos de actualizar el fic pendiente que tenemos acá. :3**

**Pero en esta ocasión (y en otro "fic"). Les venimos trayendo algunos consejos de cómo escribir un fic de MLP completo y con posibilidades infinitas. :D (Pero resumido en un ratito para no hacerles el cuento tan abrumador y le tengan miedo a escribir fics :3) Trayendo consejos, trucos, pistas e incluso ideas y formas de idear una trama de forma rápida según lo necesiten.**

**Este proyecto lo vengo pensando desde hace un mes y estaba pensando en una forma de hacerlo "grafico". (Tomen en cuenta que no soy Nesis o su esclavo, yo soy Mephis y vengo con mis hermanitos a enseñarles que publicamos algo :3 ) Pero sin más preámbulos ¡COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

…

…

…

Comenzaremos en numeración y temas…

5 boques (o temas) y numeración variada

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TEMA 1: General Importante.

.

.

.

1° Lo primero de un fic de MLP es lo primero y nada más que lo primero…

ORGANIZACIÓN.

He visto (Y sin bromear) CIENTOS DE FICS que auguran buen futuro y terminan abandonados. (no dudo que se murieron pero al menos dejen en el testamento que en la cuenta escriban la muerte del escritor XD)

Por lo que os recomendamos que se organicen y presenten un buen tiempo para el fic, si quieren pueden ignorar pero se los advertí, ya que esto es un punto muy importante y crucial porque luego sufren por publicar un mísero capitulo. ¬¬ (*Cof*)

Y AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: comenzando a escribir un fic la vida se les ha más complicada de lo que ustedes creen… (Enserio…)

TIP: Sugerimos que organicen un horario escrito o mental. (preferiblemente lo primero)

.

.

.

2° Les sugerimos que se busquen una fuente confiable de escritura, (dudo que se lleven un buen momento cuando les obliguen a salir del "closet") ya que ocurre que se cuela la información y media familia se da cuenta de tu situación y terminen yendo al psiquiatra. ¬¬ (*COF*)

Y AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: Llévenlo a mantenimiento regularmente, porque es más fácil que se descomponga cuando comiencen su proyecto… (Enserio…)

TIP: Sugerimos que sea un Windows 7 y que preferiblemente sea una laptop para evitarse problemas en seguridad y puedan continuar su fic CASI donde sea. ;)

.

.

.

3° Como tercer punto necesitaremos la inspiración, De seguro tal vez algún día te asalte la idea de hacer un fic con cualquier cosa que pienses, y decimos y perjuramos… CUALQUIER COSA, aunque la idea les asalte de repente, les sugerimos que vean el mundo fiction para saber si aún no está lo suficientemente plagiada o requemada para que no parezca robo de ideas. (aunque sinceramente no se los recomendamos [En los tips lo comentaremos])

Y AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: Cualquier idea de fiction puede haberse creado ya (Yo alguna vez pensé en crear algo parecido a My Little dashie pero cuando me di cuenta que existía, lo único que pude hacer es tirar mi fama y orgullo por la ventana junto a mi laptop. XD XD XD XD XD [En serio…])

TIP: Sugerimos de la forma más sincera que se lean un fic semanal para enriquecer… "Formas de escrituras". Aunque sinceramente no lo recomendamos, aunque no lo parezca, mentalmente pueden robarse ideas de otros fics y ustedes ni en cuenta :/, Por lo que solo les sugerimos que sean humildes y discretos. (Y no sean subnormales, POR FAVOR)

.

.

.

4° nombre del fic y de capítulos

Les sugerimos lo siguiente, el nombre que sea original pero también de interés para el lector.

Algo que sea interesante en todo sentido pues es de las formas principales en la que se atrae al lector, les sugerimos que se agarren el nombre del antagonista (o algo relacionado por el para evitar spoiler) y después algo que ustedes consideren interesante.

Es una forma de hacer tradición en mi opinión, en cuestión a los capítulos es lo mismo, pero les cuento un secreto…

Que sea algo relacionado con la trama de dicho capitulo. (A menos que sea para dar pistas al lector con nombres de caps. que al unir las letras del principio y te den un mensaje)

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: si el título es malo, te puedes considerar que eres malo en sí, pues el titulo representa a cada quien.

TIPS: si comienza con una vocal o la letra "M" llamara más la atención. (Es más cierto de lo que ustedes creen)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TEMA 2: TRAMA

.

.

.

1° Y comencemos con el cuento…

LA TRAMA…

Esa gran desconocida que les dice si terminan en las estrellas o estrellados :3. (sinceramente yo pienso que de ingeniero terminare a vago) La trama tiene que ser algo importante y bien pensado…

Pero para que no se compliquen la vida y el día, les daré una mini guía de cómo se puede hacer…

GUIA:

.

( 1: ) Serio, Divertido, ¿Picante?

Piénsenlo bien, pues según el fic, es como se habla de ustedes. Os recomendamos hacer el primero, pues esos tienen mucha fama, los divertidos a pesar de ser algo "tontos" pueden atraer gente y así comenzar con uno algo más serio, Aunque los picantes por razones que nosotros no nos explicamos aun, tienen más fama que cualquier otro o los otros 2 juntos. Aunque tienen que "saber" y estar algo "informados" del tema si quieren hacerlo realista. [Ustedes saben a qué me refiero ;)]

Así que… ¡SUERTE DECIDIENDO!

1: ¿Es de humanos o Ponys?

A: Humanos.

A) ¿Tiene poderes? (JAMAS he visto uno que sea tan original como para no tenerlos ¬¬)

B) ¿Viaja a Equestria o Equestria viaja a él?

C) ¿Tiene un severo problema mental? (apuesto a que si :D )

D) ¿Tuvo una vida jodida? (No creo que valga la pena apostar .-. )

E) ¿Alguien viaja con él? (Posiblemente)

F) ¿Llega con amigos o solo?

G) ¿Llegan más?

H) ¿Es una colonia lo que llega?

J) ¿Humano del Pasado, Presente o Futuro?

K) ¿Cambia a un animal?

B: Ponys

A) ¿Qué raza? (Sugeriría OC propio)

B) ¿tiene algo anormal?

C) ¿Su enemigo común es el sistema?

D) ¿El causa un problema POST - Apocalíptico?

E) ¿Sufre de amor?

F) ¿Historia personal? (Diario)

G) ¿Se relaciona con las Mane 6?

C: Crossover (O juntos)

A)¿Qué serie se unirá a este mágico mundo?

B) ¿El humano se encuentra con su propio OC?

C) ¿ES "CALENTURIENTO"? (Lemon)

.

2: ¿En dónde se desarrolla?

A) ¿Antes de la serie?

B) ¿En la serie?

C) ¿Mezclando elementos de la serie con nuestro personaje?

D) ¿Posterior a la serie?

E) ¿MUY posterior a la serie?

F) Línea del tiempo "X"

En nuestra humilde opinión, recomendamos la "E" "F" Y "A" pero por supuesto, el escritor eres TU.

.

3: ¿Qué Equestria es?

A) ¿Harmonía?

B) ¿Corrompida?

C) ¿"Diferente"?

D) ¿Sucesos de serie cambiados?

E) ¿Hijo de…?

F) ¿Nuevos enemigos?

4: Relaciones.

A) ¿Consigue emparejarse con alguien?

B) ¿Relacionado Con…?

C) ¿Termina con familia?

D) ¿Murió con el corazón roto?

E) ¿Les, Bi, Homo?

F) ¿De la buena o de la mala manera?

G) ¿No correspondido?

5: Termino con…

A) ¿Bueno?

B) ¿Malo?

C) ¿Alternativo?

D) ¿Arco?

E) ¿Adverso?

F) ¿Paralelo?

G) ¿Paradoja?

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: Los fics de humanos son los más aclamados últimamente, por lo que os recomendamos (aunque no tanto) crear un self-insert como práctica.

TIP: Todos los anteriores mencionados son los principales últimamente y sobre todo los más usados, por los que les pedimos atentamente que sean originales. :3

Aunque les diremos un secreto… (No se lo cuenten a nadie XD )

Los fics con un fin de paradoja son los mejores que alguien se puedan encontrar

.

.

.

2° Y uno de los elementos importantes…

EL INICIO y summary

Sinceramente es algo MUY importante, ya que dando un inicio es como capturas la atención de la persona más importante en este portal… EL LECTOR. Tiene que ser interesante, Algo original, que comience de forma seria o algo divertida (según de que trate el fic) Ya que no pueden comenzar con algo divertido y desarrollarse con algo serio o viceversa. (A pesar de que algunos fics si tienen fama por ser así, no os lo recomendamos)

Por el caso de summary, traten de ser atractivos, originales, y tratando de usar palabras clave para que el público lo encuentre más fácilmente. (algo así como "humanos")

Comiencen por cómo fue hecho según Ustedes.

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: el comienzo tanto el summary es algo muy importante, ya que ayuda a atraer el público. (Cuanto mayor sea el impacto mayor será la fuerza [resultado])

TIPS: Les recomendamos que no sea tan largo, ya que algunos lectores se agobian por lo largo que es. (si el comienzo es largo, imagínate el resto ¬¬)

.

.

.

3° One-shots y fics de práctica.

Aunque esto es más flash que Chumel Torres (No me comas Chumel) aun así lo comentamos.

Los One-shots los pueden usar de práctica y comenzando por traer público, aunque sean cortos o largos, los pueden de usar de práctica para mejorar la escritura, al igual que los fics de práctica. (los fics de practica son fics DE LO QUE SEA con la intención de mejorar la escritura, les sugerimos que no los publiquen hasta que los mejoren. [Pues tomen en cuenta que solo eran practica] Y consiste en escribir de cualquier tamaño e historia incluso mal hechota para autocriticarse y saber que deben cambiar o mejorar.)

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: un escritor de los mejores hace este tipo de técnica para legar al éxito. (Y si, dije legar ¬¬)

TIPS: pongan atención a su escritura.

.

.

.

4° Desarrollo.

Os recomendamos algo entretenido y lo que pida el público según los reviews. (Que comentaremos más adelante)

Puedes hacer lo que se te venga a la mente en esta parte, esta parte es más libre de lo que crees, pero te diremos algo, _**Y ES EN SERIO.**_ NO mezclen tantas cosas en un solo cap. por que suelen confundir el lector y consecuentemente que dejen el fic. (Pasa regularmente)

Les sugerimos que en el desarrollo hagan al personaje lo suficientemente apasionante como para que el lector comience a ****** Ahorita les explicamos porque. ;)

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: les sugerimos que _**NO**_ hagan un fic donde a las mane 6 las hagan tan… "psicóticas" pues puede pasar que el lector haga un facepalm (es raro pero tampoco es imposible) así que están advertidos.

_**TIPS: **_Les sugerimos algo, Y ES SERIO. No hagan al humano superdotado o con muchas habilidades,(EXPLICADO MAS ADELANTE) porque llega a pasar que mucha gente se incomoda. _**Y SI CONSIGUE DEMASIADAS**_ que sea solo una vez en la serie y de ahí… NADA que se sobreviva a todo lo que le lancen a la cara y a los huevos con todo lo que tiene hasta el último momento…

Otro detalle, no lo hagan demasiado chorizo. ¬¬ (Explicado más adelante)

.

.

.

5° Personajes secundarios.

Les pedimos algo, no hagan fics que tenga personajes secundarios al estilo de toda serie, (el gordo friki, la chava guapa, los idiotas y el brabucón; sin mencionar al descomprendido de la serie que vendrías siendo tu) denles forma e historia, son formas sencilla de darle cuerpo y forma al fic. (No siempre pueden estar con 6 ponis las cuales son potencialmente lesbianas)

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: darle importancia a un personaje secundario no es tan malo como tú crees pero tampoco le des toda la fama, pude vivir compartiendo el faro (pero jamás, [y repito] JAMAS. que este en la sombra porque si no pierde lógica el fic)

TIPS: pueden poner de personaje secundario a un hermano o a alguien parecido al personaje principal para ir variando, y dar una tradición entre lectores y autores, no los hagan como en las típicas series de te idiotiza y TV apesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TEMA 3 Esos Pequeños Aspectos

.

.

.

1° Importancia del personaje principal

La importancia del personaje principal, es lo que hace al lector LLORAR por perder a su "héroe" de todo el fic… aunque les sugeriremos algo… NO LO REVIVAN No es en serio. (.-.) no lo revivan para hacer un poco el fic más interesante y original… aunque con estos tiempos donde la gente solo lee por ver letras creo que conviene más (odio decirlo pero igual tenemos que aceptarlo) revivirlo y que vuelva con chingos de poderes para madrearse al antagonista. ¬¬

PERO ADMITAMOSLO GENTE.

Ya casi nadie lee por LEER, pero si en los comentarios de esta cosa alguien admite leer fics POR LEER, debo admitir que mis respetos y condolencias…

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: la importancia del personaje mejora cuando sufre situaciones en los que pone al lector de una manera comprensiva. (Quien no ha sufrido algo así como las 50 sombras de friendzone ¬¬ :¬| ) o si hace algo "heroico", por lo que les recomendamos que lo intenten, así avivaran la pasión del público a su fic.

TIPS: Si consiguen lo deseado de la pasión al personaje, os sugerimos algo, EN EL FINAL HAGAN LLORAR AL LECTOR DE LA FORMA MAS CABRONA. (Pero tampoco tan devastadora como para causarle el suicidio -_- )

.

.

.

2° Duración

Aunque la duración de un cap. para ser buena debe ser mayor a las 5000 palabras de forma mínima, una media de 10000 y una máxima de 20000 para los capítulos finales, pero si sufren con escribir esa cantidad tan pequeña solo hagan proporciones y listo, tendrán un fic muy bueno (No entendemos porque todos chillan al escribir apenas 50000 palabras ¬¬ [sinceramente jamás hemos visto un cap. tan largo, pero el único que he visto debo admitir que mi dinero se dirige hacia el])

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: fics mayores a los 20 caps. Y con más de 100000 palabras es un experimentado, debajo de este límite son los noobs, arriba de los 50 caps. Y con la longevidad de mínimo 500000 palabras son pros…

TIPS: no se lancen directo a los pros si no han practicado al menos con fics de practica o One-shots, otro tip que se incluye en este lugar es lo siguiente… puede haber capítulos cortos PERO MUY BUENOS, eso sí… JAMAS CAPITULOS LARGOS MALOS, demuestran que sos un idiota.

.

.

.

3° Forma de escritura

Solo para los que en verdad estudian y son ingenieros… (No lo tomen enserio. :3 )

Les sugerimos los siguientes tipos de recursos lingüísticos.

El lenguaje impersonal, voz pasiva, descriptivo, 3ra persona, lenguaje motivacional y directo. (esto último en caso de los fics serios)

No olviden tampoco corregir los errores de ortografía.

Sugerimos que mencionen en que persona está hablando para no confundir al lector.

.

.

.

4° Poderes

Sugerimos lo siguiente…

NO LO HAGAN TAN SUPERDOTADO.

Os sugerimos que no sea el quien tiene los poderes, sino "algo" que le de los mismos, así tendrán más oportunidades de escribir mejor. (Cuando escriban su fic se darán cuenta a que me refiero)

Aunque es regular ver personajes que tienen poder sobre los 6 elementos (según los que hemos visto a lo largo de todo lugar en fics de MLP [Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire, Trueno y Metal]) no se los recomendamos porque a nuestra forma de ver y en perspectiva, es cliché. Además de que comienza a perder sentido e interés para algunos críticos…

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: es más normal ver fics que quedaron abandonados por razones como estas, por lo que recomendamos no darles muchas cosas.

TIPS: con que tenga una espada ya puede reventarse a todos. (A nuestra opinión, hubo un fic de los mejores en sus tiempos con alguien así. :D )

.

.

.

5° Enemigo o antagonista.

EL DESTRUCTOR COSMICO UNIVERSAL…

Les recomendaremos lo siguiente, que su antagonista principal no sea el verdadero, sino algo así como sus sirvientes, pero no agreguen tantos porque si no, se harán tan malas como los principios de SAINT SEIYA. (Admitámoslo, algunas si fueron malas, al igual que dragon ball Z y GT )

Les sugerimos que tampoco lo hagan tan fuerte porque todos saben… LOS MALOS SIEMPRE CAEN Y MIENTRAS MAS FUERZA, MAS CHORIZO SE PONE LA FORMA EN QUE SE DESTRUYE AL ANTAGONISTA…

Otro detalle, como todos los antagonistas ya estan muy usados, les sugerimos que sean sus propios traumas los antagonistas. Ya que por extrañas razones que seguimos desconociendo, son los mejores en su categoría, así que ya saben…

AUN QUE USTED NO LO CREA: El mejor antagonista que alguien se puede encontrar es uno mismo, ya que para la gente que lee por LEER, hace que reflexione que su propio enemigo no es alguien más que así mismo. Así que ya saben…

TIPS: EN CASO DE QUE EL ANTAGONISTA SEA INFINITAMENTE MAS PODEROSO QUE EL PROTAGONISTA, os recomendamos lo siguiente: den sus razones y háganlo universal o transdimensional… Por cierto… como dictamos antes. Si gustan, el antagonista pueden sacarlo de sus propios traumas… así tendrán la habilidad de describirlo mejor.

.

.

.

6° Desarrollo de ideas.

Escriban todas las ideas que les asalten, ya que es más seguro que de la emoción lleguen a la laptop y cuando se den cuenta darán pena. Desarrollar ideas y escribirlos en una parte más adelante del documento donde escriban su fic les ayudara a pensar mejor. Busquen referencias y péguenlas, ya que así divertirá más al lector. (Explicado más adelante )

.

.

.

7° Churro, relleno, chorizo, requemado, cliché ETC.

Todo es lo mismo, llega un punto en que se vuelve tan mala la historia que se le llama relleno, después cliché, después churro, después chorizo, y después… creo que ya entendieron la idea…

El asunto es el siguiente, traten de no hacer lo antes mencionado, ya que existen fics (como my Little inmortal [sugerencia: traten de no leerlo a menos que quieras sufrir un trauma y una masturbación mamal de intento de mojón mal hecho {no tengo la más mínima puta idea de lo que dije pero cuando lo lean se darán cuenta que es normal escribir así}]) que son así de malos, como sugerencia, PRACTIQUEN DE VERDAD, no queremos sufrir más traumas. T_T

.

.

.

8° vida fuera del fiction world

Hay un punto más allá de la laptop ¿Saben? (¿en serio? Pásame el link [XD])

Traten de no descuidar el de afuera por qué ocurre a veces que lo descuidan y llega un punto en que no lo pueden dejar pasar y terminan ausentes por meses…

Así que la prioridad es el mundo de afuera, así podrán seguir con el del fiction

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: el 69 % de los fics que desaparecen son por razones así.

De ese 69 %, el 87 % eran os que te lanzaban a ser famoso con lastres…

TIPS: Si es temporada de exámenes… sin ofender… pero… ABANDONEN EL FIC HASTA QUE SEA UNA TEMPORADA SEGURA.

.

.

.

9° material extra.

Para este material extra son las cuentas, tales como el twitter, el Facebook o el DeviantArt.

Así que podrán comenzar a actualizar a su público todo lo que puedan.

AUN QUE USTED NO LO CREA: les decimos atentamente que el DeviantArt ayudara en mucho, y realmente no necesitan ser Picasso, solo dibujen lo que sus manos les demandan hacer…

TIPS: si no publican en fiction, mantengan activas las demás cuentas.

.

.

.

10° Cuerpo y forma más apoyo a todo personaje secundario.

Son historias de fondo, para darle más cuerpo a la historia. Y también más vida a los personajes. Una buena historia da vida a más de un personaje posible a utilizar, no solo al protagonista. A nadie le gustan los personajes planos, sin pasado que explique porque son de una determinada manera.

Es una forma simple de explicar por qué se hicieron un capítulo entero del pasado de un antisocial solo para alargar el fic y dejar al lector en espera. (eso sí, no los troleen de mas)

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: aunque muy pocos se dan cuenta, les sugerimos que no pierdan el hilo de cada uno de los personajes según su historia, ya que demuestra que se están haciendo bolas.

TIPS: piensen en la historia de alguien y plásmenla en su fic. (con sus obvios cambios para evitar problemas con la persona en la que se inspiraron)

.

.

.

11° referencias.

Les recomiendo algo de forma muy sincera…

Las referencias mientras más abundantes dan risa, pero incuso llega un momento en el que un cap. es literalmente una referencia. ¬¬

Regularícenlos, agreguen los que sean de su agrado y con más "vistas" para así atraer risas a todo su público lector.

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: una referencia puede incluir palabras de otros escritores e incluso de otros fics, (aunque sugerimos que se lo declaren al autor que mencionaron) las referencias son casi infinitas :D, úsenlas a su gusto para cualquier cosa.

TIPS: a pesar de ser infinitas las posibilidades les sugerimos que sean cuidadosos con lo que hacen, algunos fics desaparecieron por cuestiones de infracciones al copyright.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tema 4: Importancia entre el mundo fiction.

.

.

.

1° Otros autores.

Aunque sinceramente pueden ignorar este paso, les recomendamos que comiencen a sacar ese lado sociable que nunca sacaron en la vida real porque detrás de las pantallas son unos cobardes…

Debo admitirlo pero sabemos que aquí atrás nos demostramos como unos verdaderos capullos. .-.

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: a partir de las relaciones con otros autores pueden crear fics cooperativos. (Son fics que se escriben entre 2 autores con capítulos intercalados)

TIPS: Saquen ese lado humilde, con valores y lo más sincero posible cuando se dirijan a alguien. (sabemos que no somos el ejemplo pero al menos les avisamos :3 )

.

.

.

2° Lectores.

Trátenlos con respeto y no se los falten, es de lo que viven en cuestión a la fama.

Su opinión vale más que la suya XD, aunque sinceramente no les sugerimos que ellos les den las ideas del fic, pero si buscan mi opinión, les pueden trolear de forma pasiva. (sabemos lo que les decimos, muy rara vez los lectores se animaran a dejar las sombras y escribir un review)

.

.

.

3° Reviews.

SI TE INSULTAN TE LO MERECES XD. (a menos que sea peor que my Little inmortal ¬¬)

Os sugerimos que pidan criticas destructivas y constructivas, (no importa que tan duro te azote, úsalo para que te lleve más lejos) pues así tendrán una opinión personal… y créanme lo que les digo, nosotros somos críticos. Y para lo que muchos son felicitaciones, para nosotros es un trauma más a la lista y un facepalm, así que les sugerimos nuevamente… LEAN POR LEER, no por ver letras como algunos tarados. ¬¬

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: los reviews en un principio (sobre todo cuando eres nuevo) son más raros de lo que tú crees, pues incluso con 5 es como multiplicarlo por 3 :D (Aunque les seremos sinceros, hemos visto reviews que dan pena y con ganas chingonas)

TIPS: Vean los reviews y repásenlos, de seguro tienen un mensaje mayor del que tú crees, y si te hablo a ti. .-.

Un mensaje que les ayudara en todo momento. :D

.

.

.

4° Páginas.

Os les recomendamos lo siguiente.

Se pueden crear tanto Facebook como twitter (lo último no a menos que así lo quieran o su público [lo cual es MUY difícil] lo pida…) o deviantart para sus dibujos frikis :3, aunque no les sugerimos que usen YouTube a menos que sean MUY capullos, solo les recomiendo que lo usen para hacer audio libros. XD

TIPS: como mencionamos antes, si no publican en fiction, mantengan activas las demás cuentas.

.

.

.

Otros fics.

Aunque no les recomendamos (de forma sincera) pero pueden dar una humilde opinión a otros fics, no sean tímidos, ¡TODO MUNDO SE LOS AGRADECERA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tema 5: FINAL

¿ES TAN IMPORTANTE EL FINAL COMO PARA ABARCAR UN SOLO TEMA?

Pues… Si… _**MUY IMPORTANTE.**_

SI TE SALE MAL EL FINAL, y es verdad pero aunque el desarrollo y principio sea el más cabron que romeo y Julieta o la rosa de Guadalupe en sus tiempos. (O los 2 juntos) Si el fin sale mal os juro que quedaran maldecidos y todos escupirán en su tumba, la patearan e incluso la profanaran. (Y tal vez también tu [o su] cadáver)

Así que traten de hacer el final medio decente…

Pero sinceramente he visto fics que terminan de forma muy hermosa. Finales como del tipo paradoja o sueños, son los que en nuestra opinión son los mejores.

Aunque no se decepcionen si encuentran fics (que por razones sobrenaturales son más famosos que los suyos) que terminan en un final que por cierto ya se repite en cada fic que consiste en lo siguiente; El protagonista muere, llega a un lugar fantástico y se encuentra a alguien muy querido, seguido de que sucede un "juicio", el cabron dice palabras de aliento y termina con que "gana" Y por consecuente revive, al revivir todos demuestran su amor por él y el antagonista se encabrona (lo siguiente puede o no pasar) y saca todo a full-100%coolerawesome-Premium-gold-temamas mientras que el antagonista termina convirtiéndose en un adefesio gigante. Total que el protagonista saca súper poderes de la nada y termina haciéndole una penetrada anal al antagonista, seguido de que el antagonista le cuenta la verdad al protagonista y sigue el relleno…

Lo demás en realidad es libre pero hay fics que pudieron tener finales más cabrones y terminan con lo que todos saben… o lo que les acabo de contar… ¬¬

AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: sugerimos que no hagan finales como el anterior, pueden crearse una original, consúltenlo con cualquiera. (o con nosotros que somos críticos :P )

TIPS: Si adivinan el futuro pueden escribir su muerte en el fic XD, (ok no ._.) pero sinceramente les pido que se hagan algo original para el lector, algunos se fastidian de ver el mismo final y principio pero con diferente relleno, protagonista y antagonista. ¬¬

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lamentamos el lenguaje que se usa, pero deben admitir que algunos fics si dan pena…**

**Dejando eso de lado, supongo que entendieron mi punto… ¿NO? Pues creo que valimos madres. :/**

**Aun así, deben de tener la idea en claro, podrá hacer su fic lo más rápido posible y con estos sencillos consejos que se pueden encontrar en la farmacia de la esquina.**

**De todas formas, agradeceríamos que en los reviews comentaran esta sencilla guía su opinión, aparte de que podrían mencionarnos si alguien se creó algo como esto porque nosotros no encontramos XD, y por eso decidimos crear esta guía lo más sencilla que pudimos hacer. Eso nos ayudaría mucho.**

**Envíen mensaje privado por si quieren ayuda o apoyo en sus proyectos, seremos todo oídos.**

**Nosotros y mis hermanos nos despedimos *saca una pistola dimensional* y me sobre todo yo me despido...**

**Mephis les desea una buena fama…**

***Click***

***Abre un portal y se va***


	2. EI: Organizacion

***Se abre un portal***

***Cae nuevamente un ser antropomorfo deforme llamado Mephis ( :D ) ***

**Ugh…**

**Si sigo en estas, juro que moriré más pronto…**

**Oh bueno…**

**¡HEY A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DEL FICTION!**

**¿¡COMO ESTAN TODOS!?**

**¡DE SEGURO PASANDOLA BIEN!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Neta que por eso no publico…**

**Ok no… .-.**

**No pensé que llegarían tantos Reviews y tan extensos. :D**

**Sobre todo más de 270 Views :D**

**Y por eso ahora si vengo con mucha energía. **

**Y lo prometido, la guía se extenderá…**

**Eso sí, no serán nuevos temas aun, será repaso y análisis extensivo e intensivo sobre un tema…**

**Se seguirán utilizando los:**

_**"AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA"**_** y los ****_"TIPS"_**

**Si lo se chicos, pero quiero que sepan que yo los quiero musho ( XD )y les quiero ayudar para que no tengan ningún problemita con sus Fics. :3**

**Otro detalle que quiero que sepan es que casi no leo Fics, así que será raro que lea alguno. (A menos que me lo pidan respetuosamente, cordialmente, humildemente, sinceramente y… Solo háganlo bien ¿Si? [¬¬] )**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Y como las notas de autor están muy vacías responderé sus Reviews…**

**Neta que ahora y después será un problema…**

**Pero bueno…**

**Veamos…**

**_¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO Y AMADO (?) "_****_Zero Lynx_****_"!_**

**_:_**

**_Fadijbiuaefbhiuefhbiubhodiflcbx :3_**

**_Gracias :3_**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_Creo que acabe…_**

**_Naaa, mejor le continuamos. :D_**

**_Gracias por la felicitación. (Eso creo)_**

**_D: ¿Enserio tan duro fue el golpe? Ni me lo imagino; Pero que bueno que te hayan servido esas críticas para que mejoraras, Ojala que algún día (Si es que no me da cáncer de Fics antes) vea que rehagas tu primer Fic. :3 (y que bueno que te hagas a la idea de no escribir sin contexto)_**

**_¡PUES CLARO QUE TENGO RAZON! (Ok no) no te sorprendas, de seguro que con lo que me dices es un buen Fic. Y está bien que uses las criticas destructivas como un apoyo (o algo así) y las constructivas para el mejore de tu Fic…_**

**_Jajajajajdjsafhsdhvuadsvv (Ok ya)_**

**_No abuses de los Flashbacks que a veces si son tediosos… Incluso para mi XD. Tienes en extremo razón, para algunas personas escribir por ahí de las 10000 palabras es tedioso por no tener nada de inspiración… o incluso nos pasamos más allá de los limites por exceso de inspiración XD; pero que se le puede decir… SOMOS ESCRITORES DESPUES DE TODO XDXDXD._**

**_¿Visualizar lo que escribes? Para mi es una maldición el leer tan jodidamente bien que hasta lo veo en 3D. D: (Creo que por eso se jode tan seguido la casucha y la laptop XD)_**

**_En la ortografía creo que es más normal, escribimos tan rápido que aún desconocemos la razón de porque tenemos tan poco errores, pero nos desviamos. Y te puedo decir que la ortografía SIEMPRE es lo primero que te jode de la historia. DX_**

**_Quiero ver que tu Self-insert no sea tan malo como otros, (¬¬) Pero sabré que estarás haciéndolo bien… :D (O al menos eso esperamos) Y en mi opinión creo que es más normal de lo que crees caer y seguir las normas de algún otro escritor… ¿Dónde escuche eso?_**

**_En fin, ojala que la gente obtenga más iniciativa y escriba Reviews más seguido, (Ni tan malo ni TAN bueno) como tú dices, pues es algo que inspira y ayuda al escritor y le anima a seguir su carrera. XD_**

**_Y te diré algo… ¡HARE LA SEGUNDA OPCION CON TODOS! :D_**

**_Bueno no. XD_**

**_Gracias por tu apoyo y felicitación que nos has dado a través de tu Review. ¡Saludos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_¿Te respondí bien?_**

**_¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO "_****_SanNanKnight_****_"!_**

**_Estoy en perfecto consciente que la fórmula para "El Fic perfecto" No existe y dudo que exista en algún futuro… Pero veo que tienes razón en el detalle que es adecuado o no adecuado para el que le busque…_**

**_No es una opinión muy remarcada que digamos… En realidad solo generalizamos lo que vemos en el sitio, y podría decir que es lo más aclamado (aunque en mi opinión me desagrada la gente que tiene gustos muy remarcados [Y creo que no estoy en posición para decirlo ¬¬])_**

**_Grandes trabajos para que rindan frutos… Interesante pero… Creo que son grandes trabajos para que se lancen directo a la fama porque es muy difícil conseguir apenas un poquito…_**

**_Pero son los comienzos… ¿Qué se le puede decir después de todo?_**

**_Además… Que puedo decir… ¿Tenia aburrimiento? No lo sé pero me alegra haber apoyado a esta comunidad…_**

**_Gracias por tu apoyo y felicitación que nos has dado a través de tu Review. ¡Saludos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "_****_DragonLector_****_"!_**

**_Nos alegra haberte ayudado y ojala te ayude en tu escritura… (En serio)_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO "_****_SrAtomo_****_"!_**

**_No dudo que algunos Fics salgan… Tal vez olviden que de alguna manera u otra les ayude, pero es el precio que se debe pagar por escribir…_**

**_Oh bueno… Y apoyo la lectura también amigo, se necesita leer mucho para apreciar la lectura y amarla al igual que el español. _**

**_El hablar en ese tipo de recurso lingüístico es raro de ver… además es algo que desconozco, lo cual quiere decir que lees de más… Y está bien en todo sentido… pero debo decir que me da algo de tristeza ver que la gente escriba mal…_**

**_Por eso escribí esta guía…_**

**_Pero bueno…_**

**_Gracias por tu apoyo y felicitación que nos has dado a través de tu Review. ¡Saludos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO (Y algo amado [?]) "Comet Galaxy"!_**

**_Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya apoyado…_**

**_Si no mal recuerdo ya di mi Review…_**

…

**_Debo decir que solo generalizaba la duración de los Fics, No te lo tomes tan enserio…_**

…

**_Ya di la crítica y todo eso… (Madre mía, debo decir que no entre buena gente decir: "O algo por el estilo")_**

**_Pero dejando todo eso de lado…_**

**_Gracias por tu apoyo y felicitación que nos has dado a través de tu Review. ¡Saludos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "_****_supertotitoti_****_"!_**

**_1.- Al menos eres sincero…_**

**_2.- Que bueno que lees por leer… (Aunque generalmente ese tipo de gente escribe más)_**

**_Pero bueno…_**

**_¡Saludos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "_****_Turok_****_"! (Nombre cambiado, quien sabe que nombre use ahora)_**

**_¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LA DUDA QUE NOS HAS SACADO!_**

**_Nos daremos la oportunidad de leerlo lo más pronto posible, de mientras, te lo agradecemos…_**

**_Gracias por tu apoyo que nos has dado a través de tu Review. ¡Saludos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_Para "_****_bernabex27_****_"_**

**_Qué bueno que te ayudo… (Es en serio, escribe más)_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_¡PARA NUESTRO MUY QUERIDISIMO Y MUCHO MAS AMADO DE LO NORMAL (!?) "_****_Rikimlp_****_"!_**

**_No, no lo eres. :V_**

**_Tal vez no lo dije pero es solo generalización…_**

**_Ok, creo que te corte las esperanzas. .-._**

**_¿Te digo algo? No leo Fics a menos que me lo pidan, (Y no creo poder hacerlo realmente por el momento [Sorry ;_;]) Así que no sé de qué Fic hablas… (En serio, Sorry ;_;)_**

**_Temo decir que algunos Fics a pesar de tener ese detalle se vuelven algo predecible… pero bueno…_**

**_Los materiales de apoyo son en efecto muy… ¿Efectivos? (XD XD XD) Pero en realidad si es bueno tener esas dos cuentas para todo lo necesario :3_**

**_No dudo que sacaste de más lo que tenías en la cabeza ¬¬, pero que se le puede decir… Somos escritores después de todo ¿o no es así? Y es bueno que lo hagas por entretenimiento; ¿no saber si tu Fic es serio o divertido? Eso si esta raro :O. _**

**_A nuestra opinión, es malo el cliché. Incluso si le cambian de más. Sigue siendo la misma escena… tienes razón, puede ser bueno, pero llega un momento en que el escritor no sabe escribir nada más y eso es lo malo de cometer cliché, pero a veces se llega a cometer el descaro de que alguien reclama (el autor de la escena original): "¡Esa es mi escena!" Y le responde: "¡Es mentira!"._**

…

**_Pero bueno, opinión de cada quien…_**

**_Te podemos pasar Links de Fics "Serios", son en extremo muy buenos y te dejan con las ganas de decir…"MAS", pero ese es otro tema._**

**_Pasar el rato es bueno, pero llega el momento en que lees Fics tan malos, que comienzas a hacer algo parecido… No es para decir que dejes de leer, sino que es opinión general y nuestra…_**

**_¿Pero qué se puede decir?_**

**_Y entiendo perfectamente el que la gente quiera liberar toda esa inspiración… pero llega un momento en que se pasa de sal y termina con sabor si no horrible, un poco malo…_**

**_Pero sigamos…_**

**_¡Me roban ideas! Oh bueno… El precio de escribir obras inigualables, XDXDXD_**

**_Son buenas las críticas, te pegan en toda la jeta pero algunas son con buenas intenciones… aprende a diferenciarlas amigo mío… momento… ¿La gente se corta las venas por comentarios negativos? LOL, no me esperaba eso XD, Tal vez debería de leer y criticar Everywhere a ver qué pasa XP. (Ok no .-.)_**

**_¿3 o 4 para ser exacto? No pues que exactitud XD, me doy la ligera idea de quién te pudo haber criticado… jejeje… jajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJFDHJALKSDHFOASDVIBFV! Ok ya, que ya quiero escribir la guía…_**

**_La paciencia es algo que es difícil de ver, no te extrañes si no lo encuentras… pero bueno…_**

**_Qué manera tan curiosa de despedirse X3. Bueno, en realidad no estoy en posición de decirlo…pero que se le puede hacer…_**

…

…

**_¿Sabes algo? Por lo que me acabas de decir… Te puedo adivinar más o menos de que trata tu Fic…_**

**_Oh bueno…_**

**_¡Gracias por tu apoyo y felicitación que nos has dado a través de tu Review! ¡Saludos y sigue así amigo!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "_****_Exelion_****_"!_**

**_No queríamos ser subjetivos, era solo generalización del sitio en duración, y puedo decir que en efecto, no se preocupen realmente por la duración de su Fic, hagan lo que necesiten…_**

**_Gracias por tu comentario que nos has dado a través de tu Review. ¡Saludos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**Para nuestro querido… "Andrew R. S. Bloom"**

**En alguna biblioteca grande a los parámetros de cualquier persona…**

**En las ventanas a lo alto del lugar se encontraba una noche iluminada por la luna eterna fría y blanca como la nieve.**

**Y en uno de los lados del lugar, Se encontraba una persona con traje casual, leyendo en un sillón al calor de una chimenea, pensante y leyendo un libro sin preocupación alguna, con una pequeña mesita a su derecha con una botella de vino y una copa con la misma…**

**La persona para de leer.**** "Veo que has encontrado uno de los mensajes que tenía para el público…" ****Cierra el libro, toma leños y alimenta al fuego y le da un sorbo a su copa.**** "Y puedo notar que has encontrado una de mis debilidades… Tener una charla amena con la gente y platicar como viejos amigos de trabajo… Eso es nuevo a mi forma de ver…" ****Gira el sillón y se dirige hacia su interlocutor, su rostro no se deja ver por la falta de luz.**

"**Concuerdo con usted mi querido señor… he leído y releído tantos libros, que dudan si en verdad fue así… podría leer algunas de las obras que me ha recomendado pare tener una opinión en general para todo el público, le agradezco muchísimo su comprensión"**** Vuelve a tomar la copa y esta vez no tenía intención de volver a dejarla.**** "Puedo decir que conozco casos parecidos para la opinión que usted me está ofreciendo a los Fanfics de este sitio, tipos de escritos como ****_"crear personajes para la historia"_**** y ****_"crear historia para los personajes" _****El Fiction ****_"Una vida llena de amor"_**** Me recuerda pequeñas historias que componen escritores olvidados por el tiempo… Siento el no poder recordarlo pero son tan viejos como mi casa o esta humilde biblioteca" ****gira el sillón para ver al fuego; como si de pronto, alguno de sus chispazos le fuera a dar la respuesta y Le da otro sorbo a su vino. ****"El otro tipo de historias se está haciendo muy común por estos lares… Y conozco, si no completo, un poco de Marie Sue. Puedo decir que se está repitiendo el caso casi en toda historia, que posiblemente en estos momentos podrían estar en la cumbre de la fama que puede ofrecer este sitio… pero como tú dices… obras muy famosas han nacido por este tipo de casos, y como tu mencionas. Harry Potter fue uno de esas historias que han hecho a la mujer más rica del mundo. Incluso más que la reina de Inglaterra"**

**Vuelve a dar la vuelta al interlocutor y vuelve a dar un sorbo a su copa**** "Y concuerdo precisamente en que se debe mantener en un equilibrio, si no perfecto, al menos decente" ****Toma lo poco que quedaba de vino, toma la botella y la vuelve a llenar hasta que la deja vacía**** "Pero…" ****Deja la botella en la mesa**** "Yo escribo bien… el que adapte un tipo de escritura para el sitio es diferente… pero puedo decirte que leo, escribo y narro bien… algún día deberíamos de tener alguna charla… sería interesante conocernos mejor… " ****Toma vino hasta dejarlo a la mitad**** "Yo tampoco me considero un experto en esos tres ámbitos… la gente me dice y me anima a publicar libros… pero soy una persona común y corriente, hay personas que hacen eso mejor que yo… me adulan diciendo que soy de los mejores… pero les respondo ****_"Imagínate a los grandes escritores"_**** a lo que callan al instante…" ****Toma lo que queda de la copa y saca una caja e cigarrillos dejandola en la mesa.**

"**Al ver tu Review truncado me da la impresión de que tu no escribiste eso… pero de ser lo contrario" ****Deja la copa en la mesa**** "Te invito a terminarlo… y tener alguna oportunidad de conocernos mejor…" ****se levanta y se dirige al único portón del lugar**** "Sin más que decir… " ****Abre la puerta, se estremece por el frio y admira el hermoso claro de luna frente a él "****Salúdame a todos…" ****Voltea hacia el interlocutor, revelando por la luz de la luna que era Mephis el que dio la su respuesta…**

**_Se cierra la puerta… El lugar queda en silencio y la ausencia de vida se manifiesta al apagarse la chimenea…_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_Y por último pero no menos importante…_**

**_¡A NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO "Zerm G6"!_**

**_Créeme, cuantas veces no lo he oído ¬¬, y no dudo que en verdad lo necesites "Sin ofender" Y a pesar de ser corta esta respuesta, pues debo decirte que esperare ansiosamente cuando publiques tu historia…_**

**_Gracias por tu comentario y felicitación que nos has dado a través de tu Review. ¡Saludos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_Y lamento ser tan repetitivo pero estoy emocionado con todo esto de la guía. XD_**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_Es en serio chicos, Disculpa el que me dé algo de cacofonía y hable a trabas. _**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Creo que nos sobrepasaremos en palabras esta vez XD.**

**Bueno…**

**Sin más preámbulos ****_¡COMENCEMOS!_**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_TEMA 1° Comienzos_**

**_1° Organización._**

No lo crean, pero es difícil tener que comenzar de una vez a escribir, por lo que les sugerimos que sigan la guía como se debe, se ser lo contrario, puedes pasar al siguiente tema.

Y repitiendo la guía desde el principio… Comencemos con la organización del tiempo…

_Creerán muchos que no lo necesitaran, muy bien, les invitamos a saltarse este apartado. Si tienen problemas no me hago responsable que hubiera pasado por no leer esta parte en específico._

Se ve y se repite que por falta de tiempo, lo que posiblemente hubieran sido Fanfics inolvidables, terminan abandonados por falta de tiempo. ¿Por qué? Escuela, trabajo, familia, razones personales, ETC.

Algún día necesitaran organización y tal vez conseguirla comenzara a ser un dilema.

Por lo que les sugerimos y decimos lo siguiente:

La inutilidad de la gente para organizar el tiempo es algo común, muy presente en cada uno de nosotros, no nos excluiremos pues siempre hay algo que hacer aquí y se nos llegan a pasar cosas. (Es enserio, si andas de visita y dices estas aburrido te ponemos a trapear o lavar trastes XD) pero no os preocupéis, les puedo decir que es más fácil de lo que ustedes creen, tal vez les dé hueva hacer uno escrito o hecho a computadora, por lo que les sugerimos un horario común y corriente…

Para los chavos de secundaria y los de prepa en la tarde:

1.- Se despiertan (Quien sabe a qué horas)

2.- Se asean y Desayunan (Si no son pobres)

3.- Hacen la tarea que les dio hueva al día siguiente (Quien sabe cuánto)

4.- Si les da tiempo, hagan otra cosa menos escribir (Para los inútiles)

5.- Si se aburren o simplemente no hicieron el paso anterior, se ponen a escribir (Para los mejores)

6.- Van a la escuela (Se portan mal)

7.- Estudian en la escuela (¿Para qué Ca# /0 lo digo?)

8.- Regresan (Se cuidan de los asaltadores)

9.- Comen y cenan (Finjan que no les enviaron citatorios)

10.- Se van a la compu y hacen lo siguiente: Frikerias y tarea (Es en serio)

11.- Se ponen a escribir (Se supone que deben de tener más tiempo libre)

12.- Se asean si no lo hicieron en la mañana y se van a dormir (No tan tarde chavos)

Y para los de universidad y prepa son lo suficientemente maduros como para encargarse de su vida…

O al menos eso espero .-.

Y cuando lo hagan, practíquenlo y repásenlo para que les haga más fácil cumplirlo.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: **Tal vez no lo crean, tal vez nos tomen de a locos, tal vez como idiotas, pero les aseguro que cualquier escritor del sitio les puede asegurar que cuando comienzas a escribir, la vida se te hace difícil… Pero no le tengan miedo, los problemas no son algo tan grave. (A menos que seas lo suficientemente idiota como para acumular problemas)

**TIPS**: Aunque ya lo escribimos, no nos aburriremos de hacerlo, Hagan un horario para que se les facilite la vida. CREANME. Sea escrito o mental, lo necesitaran. (Sugerimos el escrito)

.

.

.

.

.

**_2° Fuentes de escritura._**

No sean pobres. Hagan algo, consíganse dinero, pídanselo de cumpleaños a sus papas. (Tampoco los presionen, si la economía no lo permite, tendrán que hacerlo en el café internet) Compren algo para escribir y publicar, una computadora que sea de fiar, una laptop sería una opción correcta, además de ser más barata que la de escritorio; tendrán la capacidad de escribir cuando puedan, quieran y pidan.

Aparte de ser segura, les garantizara que sus secreto frikis y bronys se mantendrán a salvo.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA**: Si no me lo creen, les sugiero que sean cuidadosos con ella, llévenla a mantenimiento, pues potencialmente subirá la probabilidad de que valga madres por algún accidente justo en el momento en el que comiencen su proyecto.

**TIPS**: Una laptop buena es chiquita y delgada, pero tendrán que tener cuidado porque se friega más fácil, por el contrario, las grandes ocupan espacio y suelen ser incomodas, pero en general son sus usos que le den. (Se sugiere Windows 7)

.

.

.

.

.

(Escalofríos)

**_3° Inspiración._**

Fácil para algunos, difícil para otros, si tuviéramos 10 personas que escribieran. Nos haríamos demasiado famosos XD.

La idea de un Fic te asalta más rápido de lo que crees, pero al igual que una tesis, tiene que sea algo nuevo e innovador para el mundo, algo interesante y fácil de contar, pero a la vez. Inolvidable…

¿Difícil? No en realidad, pero toma en cuenta que tus ideas tienen que ser de gusto en general, no por ejemplo en algo que te saque de lógica y te quedes pensando _"¿Qué mierda acabo de leer?"_ A menos que seas de esos tipos que tienen una forma diferente de expresar ideas.

Ese tipo de gente que remarca errores y los hace en forma de burla… No es insulto, de hecho yo protejo la libre expresión :D.

Como sugerencia, les decimos que busquen en google:

"_Fanfiction MLP *******"_

Los asteriscos son para que escriban la idea de su Fic, si aparece poco. Significa que posiblemente su historia será nueva en su género.

Les sugerimos que lo intenten, es más normal de lo que ustedes creen el ver historias repetidas hasta las chanclas, pero no se desanimen. Siempre habrá algo nuevo que publicar.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: **Hay razones específicas por las que se repiten continuamente las historias.

1) No extenderse más allá de su cubículo. (No ver si hay algo como lo que publico)

2) Inutilidad. (Publicar por publicar a pesar de saber que se repitió)

3) Solo para ser popular. (Aunque no lo crean, el que lo escribe así es más listo que ustedes, ya que sabe perfectamente que lo leerán solo por ver letras en lugar de LEER por LEER)

**TIPS: **Piensen y dejen volar su imaginación, no se estresen. Solo dejen pasar su vida sin olvidar lo que iban a hacer, pues así, llegara más fácil la inspiración.

.

.

.

.

.

**_4° TEMARIO Y NOMBRE_**

Ser original y de interés…

Eso si esta cabron.

Pero así como es difícil, es fácil atraerlo por lo extenso de su temario y título, utilicen algo relacionado con la historia y algo complicado pero a la vez entendible.

Ejemplo: "La espera por amor"

_No se lo roben ¬¬_

Sean tradicionales, pero sean diferentes. Difícil de entender pero con practica se llegan a los resultados deseados.

Pueden hacer algo relacionado con la trama del cap., y es en serio.

ALGO RELACIONADO VERDADERAMENTE.

A menos que le quieran dar pistas al lector de una u otra forma…

Quien sabe…

Pero sean precavidos…

Es difícil generalizar el capítulo en palabras…

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: **Aprende a hacer un título, pues si eres malo para ello, es seguro que seas malo para las historias, pero no se desanimen, es parte del Fiction.

**TIPS: **No lo crean, pero si comienza con la letra _"M"_ o con _Vocales_, atrae la atención del público, truco sucio si me lo preguntan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Wo-hoo!**

**¡Primer capítulo de la guía intensiva terminada!**

**¡ES HORA DE MARKETING Y PUBLICIDAD SIN SENTIDO!**

**_(N/A: A partir de aquí no están obligados a leer, pueden pasarla pero me harían un favor si la leen y le hacen caso. Gracias)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues… Les agradecemos de la forma más atenta que se hayan tomado un rato de su tiempo para leer esta guía, tal vez no la usen, tal vez no la sigan, pero fue un gusto haberles orientado y en todo caso, haberle ayudado a darse una idea de escribir Fics…**

**Oh bueno…**

**_¡ENVIEN MAS REVIEWS! ¡ATREVANSE A HACERLO!_**

**_¡ENVIENSELAS A TODOS LOS ESCROTES O LECTORES MALO O BUENOS!_**

**_¡NO ESTA DE MÁS UNA PEQUEÑA AYUDITA!_**

**_¡Y NOS HARIAN UN TREMENDO FAVOR A NOSOTROS!_**

**_¡SE AGREGARAN MAS PARTES!_**

**_¡Y SE LOS AGRADECEREMOS ATENTAMENTE!_**

…

**Ok ya.**

**¿Entendieron la guía? ¿No? Púes valimos madres. :/**

**Pero ya tienen una idea en claro por supuesto.**

**Y otro mensaje…**

***Sigh…***

**¡CONTINUAREMOS Y ESCRIBIREMOS MAS RAPIDO LOS FICS!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**Tal vez no les interese cuando se den cuenta que tenemos 8 Fics escribiendo al mismo tiempo. ¿Es eso posible? Pues para nosotros sí, ahorita escribimos lento porque la otra era más rápida y fácil de procesar, pero tardamos de más por el hecho de que no sabíamos que tenía… Y adivinen…**

**Se le quemo la tarjeta madre a la laptop. D:**

**Para los que no lo sepan es como si hubieran enviado el alma de su lap al diablo.**

**Afortunadamente la siguiente semana la tenemos y adivinen…**

**¡YO, MEPHIS, APOYARE Y AYUDARE AL FIC PENDIENTE DE MIS HERMANOS :D !**

**¡ASI ES! ¡ESPEREN EL NUEVO Y REMEJORADO (Tal vez) FIC!**

**_Tal vez les valga madres pero agradecería a todo el mundo que escribiera el que hayan sido orientados por mi guía, tal vez algún día pueda leer su mensaje , y me facilitarían la vida si me envían un mensaje en el que me dijeran que fueron apoyados por esta guía._**

**_Envien este Fic a todo conocido y desconocido del sitio, tal vez los envien al carajo pero se los agradeceriamos demasiado..._**

**_Otra cosa, pueden decirme si necesitan ayuda en sus proyectos…_**

**_Pueden pedirme consejos personales…_**

**_Solo envíenos un mensaje y estaremos disponibles lo más pronto posible…_**

**_No se crean ¡Ayudaremos en todo Fic no importa género o forma de escritura! ¡No sean tímidos! ¡Somos todo oídos y les ayudaremos no importa cómo!_**

**_Y si gustan, pueden enviarnos sus proyectos por PM para que les ayudemos._**

**_Y por si lo desean, pueden visitar y ver nuestros Fics que están aquí en nuestra cuenta, también pueden echar una ojeada a nuestros proyectos, serán muchos pero prometemos, ser inolvidables…_**

**_Visiten Nuestros Facebook y nuestro DeviantArt para ver nuestros dibujos…_**

**_Nosotros y mis hermanos nos despedimos *Saca una pistola dimensional* Y sobre todo yo me despido…_**

**_Mephis les desea una buena fama…_**

**_*Click*_**

**_*Abre un portal y se va*_**


	3. EI: Programación

***Se abre un portal***

***Cae estrepitosamente un ser antropomorfo deforme llamado Mephis ( :D ) ***

**Ugh…**

**Siento que me rompí algo…**

**Sin embargo…**

**¡HEY A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DEL FICTION!**

**¿¡COMO ESTAN TODOS!?**

**¡DE SEGURO PASANDOLA BIEN!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**D: Y por eso soy emo.**

**Ok basta de eso…**

**Les agradecemos la actual fama de esta guía a todo el mundo…**

**No pensé que llegaríamos a los 400 Views tan rápido…**

**El asunto es… **

**¿Y los Reviews?**

**Solo llego el de un sujeto que a nadie le importa**

**(Ok no, pero igual, pásense a leer sus Fics que se ven algo interesantes…)**

**Veo que no han enviado este Fic a la gente, y si lo hacen, creo que les están enviando al carajo ;_;**

**O tal vez son lo suficientemente inútiles como para dar una opinión sencilla que por algo me inspiro…**

**Me inspiro de ello para unos proyectos que se tienen para el futuro…**

**Pero basta de Spoiler que eso aburre…**

**Y les recordaremos algo de la vez anterior.**

**No serán nuevos temas aun, será repaso y análisis extensivo e intensivo sobre un tema…**

**Se seguirán utilizando los:**

_**"AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA"**_** y los ****_"TIPS"_**

**Si lo se chicos, pero quiero que sepan que yo los quiero musho ( XD )y les quiero ayudar para que no tengan ningún problemita con sus Fics. :3**

**Otro detalle que quiero que sepan es que casi no leo Fics, así que será raro que lea alguno. (A menos que me lo pidan respetuosamente, cordialmente, humildemente, sinceramente y… Solo háganlo bien ¿Si? [¬¬] )**

**Además…**

**Esta vez venimos a contarles algo asombroso…**

**Sigh…**

**¡Me llego un mensaje por PM!**

**Y decía**

"**Oli :3"**

…

…

…

**Ok no, en realidad pensé que llegaría por lo menos uno de ayuda… Pero… Sera a su tiempo…**

**De mientras les seguiré ayudando en esta guía que nadie lee :3.**

**Y como solo hay un Review que contestar, comenzaremos más rápido con la guía :D**

**_¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "_****_supertotitoti_****_"!_**

_**Era más que obvio que nadie tiene un horario Igual, solo les dábamos una idea y un ejemplo rápido.**_

_**La ortografía si no mal recuerdo (Maldita memoria de pez dorado ;_;) ya lo habíamos comentado.**_

_**:O ¿Títulos con vocal y sin querer? Eso sí que mola.**_

**Y como ya terminamos, comenzaremos con la guía :D**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**TEMA 2° Programación.**_

_**1° Cuéntame mas.**_

¿Crees estar listo para escribir 324476231786587256982365 Capítulos?

Pues estas muy equivocado.

Tal vez creerás que escribirás más que cualquiera de aquí, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es imposible, todo se da a su tiempo amigos míos, piensen cuidadosamente que quieren para su Fic. Hacia donde lo lanzaran, hasta donde les llevara y hasta donde morirá.

No se decepcionen si no quedan satisfechos, la vida es larga y tienen mucho que escribir, pocos aprecian una lectura amena y buena de leer, a pesar de ser mejor que cualquier Fic en todos los tiempos. Pero siempre habrá alguien que la aprecie de verdad, pregúntenme a mí o a cualquiera de mis hermanos, siempre estamos aquí para asesorarlos a todos chicos…

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Siempre habrá alguien que tenga más fama que ustedes por diversas razones, pero no se decepcionen amigos míos, siempre habrá alguien que lea sus historias.

**TIPS:** Lean algo bueno, sepan que escribir y aprendan a leer de verdad, les servirá de mucho para su Fic

.

.

.

.

.

_**2° Trama.**_

¿Difícil? Siempre ¿Complicado? Tal vez ¿Imposible? Jamás.

Cuando alguien es experimentado o la imaginación se le desborda por todo tipo de expresión artística, puede serle fácil. Pero eso no significa que sea difícil para todo el mundo, Solo imagínense un poco…

¿Ya?

Muy bien.

Ahora comencemos…

La trama siempre es la que dirige la historia, si le da personajes a la historia o historia a los personajes… ¿Un equilibrado entre los dos? Le da perfección pero siempre habrá un punto de la historia en que se inclina para un lado o para el otro.

Pero no os preocupéis y no se compliquen la vida pensando horas en cómo hacer una trama perfecta.

Aquí les daré algunas MUCHAS opciones para que lo elijan.

Tomen en cuenta chicos, esto es lo que hemos tenido oportunidad de leer y no son las mejores que hay, podrimos dar todas nuestras ideas nuestras para mejorar el lugar pero tenemos que guardarnos y reservarnos nuestra propia organización, si quieren alguna mejor pueden decirlo por Review o por PM (En este último se les dará más consejos)

Existen "oficialmente" 3 tipos: Serios, Divertidos y sexuales.

El divertido y el serio son los únicos que se dividen

Divertido:

Parodia: Suelen ser insultantes pero siempre son divertidos, te muestran o cuentan aventuras muy divertidas o incluso parodian series y Fics.

Sano: Suelen ser amenos de leer y son capaces de hacerte reír, son un poco difíciles de escribir pero son muy buenos.

Serio:

Legendario: Pueden agregarle demasiados poderes, dotes o habilidades al personaje, pero se recomienda que este bien escrito porque suelen ser malos si no se hacen correctamente.

Épico: Suelen ser ponis comunes y corrientes que pasan grandes aventuras, un poco cliché pero suelen ser buenas.

Historia: Suelen ser los más complicados pues tienen una delicada red de conexiones que llevan a un núcleo de una historia forjada.

Normales: Tienen acción pero suelen ser muchos géneros al mismo tiempo. Muchos afamados son de humanos.

Pueden existir otros tipos y son los que son escasos y los mejores que pueden haber, pero sinceramente no son reconocidos, Busquen alguno y se darán cuenta a que me refiero.

Mientras que por las ideas…

Pueden decidir, Los sexuales realmente dudo que lo necesiten, solo les pido que lo hagan bien y al menos sepan algo del tema.

…Traumas…

…Solo… …Traumas…

Pero aquí están…

¿Ponis?

: OC:

: Normal o Anormal:

: ¿Causa un problema POST - Apocalíptico?

: Sufre de amor:

: Historia Personal:

: Diario:

: Relación con las Mane 6:

.

¿Humanos?

: Niño, Niña, mujer, hombre, anciano, adolecentes:

: Con poderes:

: Él Viaja a Equestria:

: Equestria viaja a él:

: Con problemas mentales:

: Vida jodida:

: Vida en colores, Blanco, Gris, Negro:

: Alguien viaja con él:

: Con amigos:

: Solo:

: Llegan más:

: Emparejados entre ellos:

: Emparejados entre ponis:

: Una colonia llega:

: Grupo de militares:

: Grupo de subnormales:

: Hermanos:

: Familiares:

: Humano del pasado, Presente, Futuro:

: Cambia a algún animal:

: Escape de algo:

.

¿Otros?

: Alienígena:

: "Nuevo":

: Crossover:

: ETC:

.

¿Antagonista?

: El mismo:

: Traumas:

: No es Malvado:

: Seres Dimensionales:

: Siglas (¬¬):

: Desconocidos:

: ETC:

.

¿Escenario?

: Antes de la creación:

: Antes de la serie:

: En la serie:

: Mezclando elementos de la serie con el personaje:

: Posterior a la serie:

: Muy posterior a la serie:

: Línea del tiempo "X":

: Nuevas Mane 6:

: Personajes de fondo:

.

¿Relación?

: Se empareja con alguien:

: Termino con familia:

: Perdió la familia:

: Termino con el corazón roto:

: Les, Bi, Homo:

: ¿Buena o mala manera?:

: No correspondido:

.

¿Equestria?

: Harmonía:

: Corrompida:

: Problemas Sociales:

: Sucesos de serie cambiados:

: Hijo de…:

: Nuevos o antiguos amigos, enemigos, ENIAMIGOS:

.

¿Termino En…?

: Bueno:

: Malo:

: Alternativo:

: Arco:

: Adverso:

: Paralelo:

: Paradoja:

.

Jajajajajaja, no lo puedo soportarlo, es TAN divertido XD

.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Todos los anteriores mencionados son los que hasta la fecha existen a excepción d opciones, Sobre todo los más usados, echen a andar esa mente llena de polillas y polvo para crearse algo nunca antes visto y original chicos.

**TIPS:** Es algo difícil encontrarse algo nuevo, entonces… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? El detalle está en que deben hacer un Fic que todos quieren para atraer a la gente, para luego hacer sus propios proyectos personales :3. Así de sencillo.

Recuerden, la imaginación es infinita (A ver Mephis, Inventa un nuevo color)

.

.

.

.

.

_**3° Inicio y Summary**_

Es algo MUY importante, sobre todo en los inicios de un escritor, así se da una buena cara al mundo y les crea un reputación, aunque sea baja pero pronto subirá, dense su tiempo chicos, la paciencia es una virtud.

Con esta capturas la atención de tu público, y de la persona más importante en este lugar… EL LECTOR. Tiene que ser interesante y original. Divertido o serio según su Fic, pues tienen que tomar en cuenta este punto… y ese es… No pueden comenzar con algo divertido, desarrollarse con algo serio y terminar en sexo, o viceversa y en todas las combinaciones posibles.

Que a pesar de me muchos Fics reconocidos se desarrollan o tienen una temática parecida, no los recomendamos debido a que ya no es MUY original que digamos.

Mientras que por el Summary, debe ser algo corto y atractivo, que se adapte de una vez a la historia (Si no tienen muy planeada la historia, les sugerimos que lo hagan lo antes posible para que el Summary sea efectivo), y sobretodo que tenga palabras clave para que el público busque (Ejemplo: Humanos) un "Algo" y con la palabra clave salga más rápido. Efectivo, algo truqueado pero efectivo.

Comiencen por un "Origen" Y así terminara.

**NO LO CREA AUNQUE USTED:** Usen palabras clave, Y úsenlas correctamente, A nadie le gustan los engaños chicos.

**TIPS:** Les recomendamos que el prólogo no sea tan largo, ya que pueden agobiar al lector. (Si el inicio es largo, imagínense lo demás)

.

.

.

.

.

_**4° One-Shots y Fics de Practica.**_

Los One-Shots Siempre serán de práctica, pero también son creados para atraer al público lento pero efectivo, ya que puedes corregir los errores más fácilmente. Sean cortos o largos, serán hechos para mejorar la escritura, Y es algo parecido con los Fics de práctica.

Los Fics de Practica son Fics (¿En serio?) que se hacen a lo wey, sin importar la ortografía, faltas gramaticales, ortodoxas o de contexto, con todo el chorizo que se le pueda meter por el culo.

Incluso con el cliché que pudo haber existido jamás, en realidad no lo tiene que ser así, solo lo digo para que sepan que pueden escribir lo que sea y como sea para ver realmente sus errores, fallas, y problemas genéricos. Incluso saber qué es lo que les gusta y que no.

Incluso pueden hacer los crossovers más ridículos que se les pueda imaginar y no necesariamente tiene que ser de My Little Pony, Solo háganlo y se darán cuenta en lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer.

Dirán que es inútil tener que autocriticarse así pero se darán cuenta con el tiempo que a final de cuentas les ayudo.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Estos realmente no tienen mayor problema en ser escritos, si piensan mucho que escribir, no saben realmente en que consiste este tipo de Fic.

**TIPS:** Piensen libremente (y con algo de cuidado), e imagínense un Fic cualquiera, incluso narrado en sus cabezas, es un poco más fácil que escribir una historia que dudosamente se reconstruya y termine eliminándose.

.

.

.

.

.

_**5° Desarrollo**_

Les recomendamos algo entretenido y que pida el público, busquen sus medios para contactarse con ellos y pedirles su opinión…

Bueno en realidad no solo es ejemplo.

El desarrollo lo planeas nadie más que tú, Puedes hacer lo que quieras con la historia, moldearla y darle la forma que quieras, hacerlo suave o duro, moldeable o forjable (¿Ups?) Etc.

Sin embargo también hay un límite, Si pones demasiadas referencias, apariciones o abandonas a alguien y centras la atención a alguien, comienza a perder la lógica y comienzan los problemas.

Les sugerimos que lo hagan apasionante para que pueda hacerse interesante… ¿No lo creen?

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** No hagan a algo o a alguien tan superdotado, ocurre el detalle de que a alguna gente le incomoda, si consigue demasiadas hágalo solo una vez y que sobreviva como pueda, si consigue continuamente les sugerimos que lo haga

**TIPS:** No hagan a las Mane 6 de una forma tan "Negativa" a menos que sepan realmente como manejar ese tipo de sentimiento. Así que están advertidos.

.

.

.

.

.

_**6° Personajes Secundarios**_

Sean prudentes e inteligentes, el sistema los necesita introvertidos y estúpidos, así que decidan realmente el tipo de personajes que quieren para su historia, que cada quien de su pieza del rompecabezas, que no se la dé al compadre y se la ponga el vecino.

A lo que me refiero es que no utilicen el molde de toda serie. (Si no lo conocen, ahí les va para que hagan memoria; El gordo Friki, La chava Guapa, Los idiotas gemelos, El brabucón, Y por último y mucho más importante que los demás, El des comprendido abandonado de la serie que vendría siendo el protagonista) Denles forma, historia y forma, si no compleja, por lo menos bien hecha.

Además, no siempre pueden andar de gay y con 6 ponis las cuales se cree que son potencialmente lesbianas.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Denles algo de luz a sus compañeros, no los utilicen para verse más chingon; o como se les conoce comúnmente, los llamados "Personajes Pilares". Aprendan a darle más luz a su foco, o tan siquiera a compartir la luz de forma en que quepan bien.

**TIPS:** Si tienen problemas para idear un personaje, utilicen a alguien que conozcan mejor y cambien su biografía para no tener problemas futuros.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Terminamos!**

**Por cierto, arreglamos los Reviews del Cap. anterior, cuando sean largos estarán al final y cuando sean cortos estarán al principio como en esta ocasión en especial.**

**Por cierto… Les pediré atentamente que no se maten entre ustedes por Review, PM o Chat.**

**Pero…**

**_¡ES HORA DE MARKETING Y PUBLICIDAD SIN SENTIDO!_**

**_(N/A: A partir de aquí no están obligados a leer, pueden pasarla pero me harían un favor si la leen y le hacen caso. Gracias)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues… Les agradecemos de la forma más atenta que se hayan tomado un rato de su tiempo para leer esta guía, tal vez no la usen, tal vez no la sigan, pero fue un gusto haberles orientado y en todo caso, haberle ayudado a darse una idea de escribir Fics…**

**Oh bueno…**

**_¡ENVIEN MAS REVIEWS! ¡ATREVANSE A HACERLO!_**

**_¡ENVIENSELAS A TODOS LOS ESCROTES O LECTORES MALO O BUENOS!_**

**_¡NO ESTA DE MÁS UNA PEQUEÑA AYUDITA!_**

**_¡Y NOS HARIAN UN TREMENDO FAVOR A NOSOTROS!_**

**_¡SE AGREGARAN MAS PARTES!_**

**_¡Y SE LOS AGRADECEREMOS ATENTAMENTE!_**

…

**Ok ya.**

**¿Entendieron la guía? ¿No? Púes valimos madres. :/**

**Pero ya tienen una idea en claro por supuesto.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_Tal vez les valga madres pero agradecería a todo el mundo que escribiera el que hayan sido orientados por mi guía, tal vez algún día pueda leer su mensaje , y me facilitarían la vida si me envían un mensaje en el que me dijeran que fueron apoyados por esta guía._**

**_Envíen este Fic a todo conocido y desconocido del sitio, tal vez los envíen al carajo pero se los agradeceríamos demasiado..._**

**_Otra cosa, pueden decirme si necesitan ayuda en sus proyectos…_**

**_Pueden pedirme consejos personales…_**

**_Solo envíenos un mensaje y estaremos disponibles lo más pronto posible…_**

**_No se crean ¡Ayudaremos en todo Fic no importa género o forma de escritura! ¡No sean tímidos! ¡Somos todo oídos y les ayudaremos no importa cómo!_**

**_Y si gustan, pueden enviarnos sus proyectos por PM para que les ayudemos._**

**_Y por si lo desean, pueden visitar y ver nuestros Fics que están aquí en nuestra cuenta, también pueden echar una ojeada a nuestros proyectos, serán muchos pero prometemos, ser inolvidables…_**

**_Visiten Nuestros Facebook para ver nuestro estado y nuestro DeviantArt para ver nuestros dibujos…_**

**_Nosotros y mis hermanos nos despedimos *Saca una pistola dimensional* Y sobre todo yo me despido…_**

**_Mephis les desea una buena fama…_**

**_*Click*_**

**_*Abre un portal y se va*_**


	4. EI: Esos pequeños GRANDES aspectos

***Se abre un portal***

***Cae estrepitosamente un humano antropomorfo deforme llamado Mephis ( :D ) ***

**Ugh…**

**Me torcí el cuello…**

**Pero bueno…**

**¡HEY A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DEL FICTION!**

**¿¡COMO ESTAN TODOS!?**

**¡DE SEGURO PASANDOLA BIEN!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Ya ni en los Reviews ;_;**

**Sin embargo…**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por su infinito apoyo que no están brindando!**

**:D**

**Lamentamos haber tardado pero la verdad es que eran demasiados subtemas los que se encontraban para este tema.**

**Los Views están más allá de los 550.**

**En serio que se lo agradecemos chicos… Neta.**

**Y como siempre, les recordaremos algo de la vez anterior.**

**No serán nuevos temas aun, será repaso y análisis extensivo e intensivo sobre un tema…**

**Se seguirán utilizando los:**

_**"AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA"**_** y los ****_"TIPS"_**

**Si lo se chicos, pero quiero que sepan que yo los quiero musho ( XD )y les quiero ayudar para que no tengan ningún problemita con sus Fics. :3**

**Otro detalle que quiero que sepan es que casi no leo Fics, así que será raro que lea alguno. (A menos que me lo pidan respetuosamente, cordialmente, humildemente, sinceramente y… Solo háganlo bien ¿Si? [¬¬] )**

**Por cierto, gracias por tom ar en cuenta los Reviews amigos, nos llegaron más… y como son muchos esta vez estarán al final…**

**Sin más preámbulos.**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**TEMA 3° Esos pequeños GRANDES aspectos.**_

_**1° En el Cuidado está el deber.**_

Mucha gente no lo hace, de hecho, les mentiría si les dijera que me gusta revisar unas cuantas veces el Fic ya hecho (o en este caso guía). Pero les vengo a contar que el agregarle detalles, ponerle aspectos, re mejorarlos, ETC. Ayuda más de lo que creen, ayuda a llamar la atención de la gente y a mejorarse a ustedes mismos (El primer capítulo de esta guía fue un gran avance a mi estilo de escritura… En serio). Piénsenlo bien pues con la practica incluso les parecerá un ritual para su Fic.

Fíjense en esos detalles, denle seguimiento a su Fic, no se separen del guion o de la personalidad de sus personajes, piensen con lógica, denle amor a su Fic y témanle al no hacerlo.

…

_Quien se dé cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer se darán cuenta que es un ejemplo._

…

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Puede ocurrir que no tengas problema al hacerlo, pero puedes crear el experimento de hacer eso en un capitulo sin mucha importancia…

No lo sé, tal vez incluso tenga más Views que todo el Fic junto.

**TIPS:** Busquen lo que puedan, en algún momento dado les enseñaremos a cómo hacerlo, de mientras. Le diremos que para dar esos detalles, pueden usar un método más descriptivo a su narración.

…

…

…

…

…

_**2° Importancia al protagonista.**_

Existe algo llamado importancia, casi siempre el protagonista es el que lo tiene, pero inténtenlo con los personajes secundarios, tal vez así sea más reconocido su Fic…

Quien sabe…

La importancia puede hacer que la gente llore por perder a su héroe de TODA la serie, pero ¿les cuento algo? No lo revivan, hagan algo para que continúe la historia (Pero tampoco la jodan) y que el personaje muerte se quede como está.

Y si revive por lo menos háganlo bien. ¿Ok?

Háganlo original, pero si tienen un estilo adoptado, entonces mejórenlo.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Una forma fácil y sencilla (Aunque existen mejores) de darle importancia al personaje, es poner al personaje principal en un estado comprensivo para el lector. Por ejemplo: Perder a una novia, a la familia, dinero, ETC. O incluso algo heroico.

**TIPS:** Hagan un final reflexivo o triste, un tanto devastadora pero no lo suficiente como para causarle un suicidio…

Es enserio.

…

…

…

…

…

_**3° Duración.**_

La duración es un factor que no influye demasiado, pero también depende, ¿En serio así es? Pues sí y no. Ahorita les explicamos el porqué.

Influye si es una buena historia, pero si es corta, deja al lector un sabor de querer más…

Algo así como…

"_Rayos, debería apoyarlo, las hará cortas pero esperare para que saque algo más largo"_

No es exactamente igual, en realidad es para darles una idea.

La duración importa para quien lo quiera así, influye si eres reconocido.

Si no lo eres, comienza con One-Shots cortitos, trata de poner empeño y todos querrán ver tus historias.

Si nos preguntan exactamente la duración de las historias…

Les daremos un ejemplo sencillo.

Si son Fics del tipo _"Historia"_ Aquí está su numeración.

_**OJO: Son opiniones "X" Del público en general, además que son aproximaciones y redondeo de capítulos y palabras, no influye directamente con su escritor.**_

10 - 20 Caps. 20000 - 50000 palabras = Historia "Z" y "X".

20 - 40 Caps. 50000 - 100000 palabras = Recordables.

40 - 60 Caps. 100000 – 225000 palabras = Memorables.

60 - 100 Caps. 250000 – 500000 palabras = En honor.

100 Caps. 500000 – 800000 palabras = ¿Gustas?

**Ojo que aquí arriba solo hay en inglés.**

+100 Caps. ******* Palabras = Pasad Y Leed.

Los One-Shots son libres.

Pero he visto algunos MUY largos.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** El avance de la historia es lo puede hacer que la duración de la historia tome importancia. Así que ya saben.

**TIPS:** La duración a pesar de que contradice lo que dije en el general, quiero que sepan que es generalización y no es para dañar a alguien. Al igual que aquí.

*Detalle adicional* _Puede haber capítulos cortos __**BUENOS**__, pero __**NUNCA**__ capítulos largos __**MALOS**__. Se vuelve tedioso de leer._

…

…

…

…

…

_**4° Recursos Lingüísticos**_

Para los que aun recuerden las clases de español.

Aquí un grupo de recursos lingüísticos que posiblemente les pueda ayudar.

Impersonal, voz pasiva, descriptivo, 3ra y 1ra persona, lenguaje motivacional, y en ocasiones directo.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Mencionen en que persona hablan o muestren las acotaciones al principio de un capitulo, se suele confundir e lector.

**TIPS:**** No olviden corregir los errores de ortografía.**

…

…

…

…

…

_**5° Poderes y Dotes.**_

No sé qué es malo de ver.

Una persona ficticia con muchos dotes.

O

Una persona ficticia con muchos poderes.

Ustedes deciden cuál de los dos, pero sean prudentes, es ridículo ponerle DEMASIADAS cosas.

_Otro detalle son los poderes elementales, se están volviendo cada vez más clichés de lo normal._

_Para quien pida saber exactamente cuáles son los elementales…_

_Pues…_

**_Los básicos:_**_ Tierra, Fuego, Agua, Tierra._

_**Los avanzados:**__ Eléctrico, Madera, Metal, Psiquis, ETC._

_**Los opuestos:**__ Lava – Hielo, Luz – Oscuridad, Vida – Muerte, ETC._

_**Y los legendarios:**__ Sagrados, corrupción, antimateria, tecnología, ETC._

**_Sin olvidar por supuestos los físicos como:_**_ Fuerza, Destreza, Agilidad, Velocidad, Inteligencia, Vitalidad, Estamina, ETC._

**_Y por ultimo..._**

**_Los clasicos..._**

_Amor – amistad, Miedo – Odio, Logica – Pensamiento._

Si aún no se acostumbran, les puedo decir que utilicen algo que les de ESE poder, cuando escriban su Fic se darán cuenta el porqué.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Conocía algunos Fics eliminados por la razón de tener MUCHOS poderes dotes, así que sean humildes.

**TIPS:** Háganlo inteligente (Pero denle lógica), es más, con una espada es capaz de sobrevivir.

…

…

…

…

…

_**6° Antagonista.**_

_No sean tarados._

Pueden crearse antagonistas, pero tampoco lo hagan muy ridículo.

Pueden agarrarse unos Sub-antagonistas así le darán un poco más historia, pero tampoco se sobrepasen que si no se vuelve algo tedioso.

Pueden hacerlo muy fuerte, pero tampoco se sobrepasen en fuerza porque habrá un punto en que comiencen a contradecirse ustedes mismos.

Otro detalle, agárrense sus propios traumas de la infancia, sus propios problemas mentales y sus propios sueños. Tal vez tengan algo bueno que decir, o tal vez lo describan mejor.

O pueden agarrarse antagonistas que no son necesariamente malos... Muy buenos en opinion personal y algo general.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Existen de antagonistas a antagonistas, pero tampoco lo saque de la nada o un enemigo pasado de las princesas. (Es en serio, se vuelve repetitivo)

**TIPS:** SI EL ANTAGONISTA ES INFINITAMENTE MAS PODEROSO QUE EL PROTAGONISTA, Ahí les van unos consejos. Den sus razones, denle lógica, y preferentemente que no sea derrotado JAMAS.

Por cierto… Háganlo planetario, universal o transdimensional.

…

…

…

…

…

_**7° Desarrollo de ideas.**_

El desarrollo de ideas es algo fácil, puedes comenzar agarrándote los chistes recurrentes de tus familiares o amigos (pero sinceramente no de otros autores), traten de escribirlo y pasarlo a un medio seguro, ya que si no lo hacen y quieren memorizarlo, se darán cuenta que llegando frente a la pantalla dan pena.

_Su saliva morada es afrodisiaca._

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Jueguen con las palabras, es más fácil hacer que decir (en este caso se voltean los asuntos), así que… SUERTE.

**TIPS:** No desarrollen ideas cuando estén drogados… En serio.

…

…

…

…

…

_**8° Errores.**_

Existen diferentes tipos de errores.

Pero algunos son tan malos y tan aleatorios que se les llama relleno; después llega un punto en que no hay de dónde agarrar y comienzan a agarrarse de otras personas y se le llama cliché; después se vuelve tan repetitivo que se le llama churro; y llega un punto en que te lo puedes "comer" y se le llama chorizo; después requemado y después…

Creo que no hace falta dar más ejemplos.

Traten de no hacer lo anterior.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** A pesar de que algunos Fics son reconocidos por ser así, traten de no hacerlo, habrá un punto en que les comenzara a perjudicar en varias capas de sus vidas.

**TIPS:** Practiquen, saquen y desahoguen todos esos errores en los Fics de práctica, les beneficiara.

…

…

…

…

…

_**9° La vida sin la ficción.**_

Existe algo más allá de la ficción, es un mundo… y se le conoce como realidad. (¿En serio? Pásame el Link)

Traten de no descuidarlo, creo que importa (Sin ofender pero deben admitirlo chicos) más ese mundo que aquí… Pero…

Es cierto, ya que si lo descuidan, puede llegar un punto en que les cause varios problemas a grandes escalas.

Ya que comienzan a acumular problemas tanto escolares como familiares, los acumulan hasta el punto que se amontonan y comienzan a afectarles la vida.

Y entonces llega un punto en que no los pueden dejar pasar y terminan ausentes por meses.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** El 69% de los Fics desaparece por razones así (estimación, no son datos _MUY_ reales que digamos), y de ese porcentaje, el 87% eran Fics prometedores.

**TIPS:** Si es temporada de exámenes o algo familiar importante, abandonen el Fic hasta que sea algo seguro… Y hagan su tarea.

…

…

…

…

…

_**10° Material Extra.**_

Para esto son las cuentas que todos conocemos… Pero si necesitan ayuda son…

Twitter

Facebook

DeviantArt

Lo esencial para su público… a excepción del Twitter que no sirve como debería.

Si tiene YouTube, utilícenlo solo si son personas que en verdad lo usen…

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** En su Facebook pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran, mientras que por su DeviantArt… bueno… en pocas palabras no necesitan saber dibujar Picasso, solo hagan lo que sus manos les demanden.

**TIPS:** Si no publican en una, háganlo en otra. (Al menos semanalmente como mínimo)

…

…

…

…

…

_**11° Cuerpo y Forma.**_

Son historias de fondo, para darle más cuerpo a la historia. Y también más vida a los personajes. Una buena historia da vida a más de un personaje posible a utilizar, no solo al protagonista. A nadie le gustan los personajes planos, sin pasado que explique porque son de una determinada manera.

Es una forma sencilla de alargar los Fics de forma innecesaria :3. Además de dejarlo en espera XD.

En realidad así se le moldeara más fácil a la historia y le dará más lógica.

Inténtenlo.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** A pesar de que muy poca gente se da cuenta (incluso me llega a pasar a mi), les sugerimos que no pierdan o rehagan el hilo de la historia, si no demostraran que están teniendo problemas y se están haciendo bolas.

**TIPS:** Piensen en una biografía, un personaje de un libro y readáptenlo a su Fic, es algo fácil y rápido.

…

…

…

…

…

_**12° Referencias.**_

Las referencias suelen dar risa, incluso si se repiten o son muchas…

Pero modérenlas también, llega un punto en que el capítulo es una referencia.

Regularícenlos y utilicen los que tengan más vistas, incluyendo los Soundtracks.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: **Una referencia puede abarcar varios medios, incluso pueden provenir de otros autores (pero no sean inútiles, mencionen a quien usen de referencia y declárenlo), Las referencias son casi infinitas, pueden usarlo a su gusto.

**TIPS:** Pueden ser infinitas… Tal vez… pero sean cuidadosos, Fics buenazos desaparecieron por infracciones de Copyright.

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**¡Wo-hoo!**

_**Y bueno… Es hora de responder a sus preciados Reviews :3**_

_**Veamos…**_

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Mr.E´s-pen "!**_

_**¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HARE AMIGO!**_

_**De hecho, Terminando La parte Extensiva-Intensiva comenzare a hacer partes de lo que me pida el público. (Chistes, Trama, Descripción de personajes o en este caso Crossovers)**_

_**De hecho, pensaba hacerlo el primer capito después del Extensivo-Intensivo**_

_**Considéralo como regalo de fin de año :3**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo que nos has dado a través de tu Review ¡Saludos!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "supertotitoti"!**_

_**Con siglas me refiero a lo que está de moda en el sitio.**_

_**(Ejemplo: "Esto de seguro le encantara al señor DS", "¿Acaso quieres hacer enojar al señor T?", "Es hora de recordarles… por que le temen a Lord C")**_

_**A eso me refiero con Siglas.**_

_**Con los traumas, tal vez lo escribí por error, o tal vez lo hizo mi hermano quien fue quien escribió esa parte. (Si quieres saber porque lo hizo pregúntamelo por PM y yo se lo pregunto a él, te responderé personalmente si así lo deseas)**_

_**Lo dije pero con la actual fama y la cantidad de Views (Aunque no desprecio los actuales) me extraña que no lleguen los Reviews :/.**_

**_Y tal vez se dividen…_**

**_Tal vez, tal vez…_**

**_¡Saludos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_¡PARA NUESTRA QUERIDA (Aunque ustedes no lo crean) "Y. Honey"!_**

**_¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Quién dijo que lo era? XD. ¿Ranking M? no seas tan exagerada, ¡Ni siquiera cumple TODOS los requisitos!_**

**_¿Mis otras Historias? No seas ridícula. Ya he dicho que solo he escrito esto, lo demás lo han escrito mis hermanos, si no lo notaste te sugiero que veas el estilo de escritura y veras que uno del otro se diferencian un poco. También veras que las notas de autor de los demás son totalmente diferentes, y también está escrito quien escribe que cosa._**

**_Otro detalle… y si fueran mías TODAS las historias… ¿Qué tiene que cambie de estilo de escritura? Tal vez me gusta un poco de todo amiga, así que tu comentario no es válido._**

**_¿Romper reglas? XDXDXD, discúlpame pero así pareces mojigata._**

**_¿Corregirlo? Concuerdo pero por si no lo notaste solo fue un capitulo, El Extensivo-Intensivo lo hice un poco más formal._**

**_¿Impresionar a alguien? Hombre… No he visto a alguien en mucho tiempo que haga eso así que no me vengas con eso… Si lo hiciera siempre ahí si seré todo oídos y aceptare tus consejos._**

**_Jajajajajaja, me sigue dando risa el hecho que le digas "Romper Reglas", en serio que me parece divertido… Y por supuesto que lo pondré en otros foros… Pero esta seguirá estando aquí._**

**_Para comodidad de la gente._**

**_¿Critics United? Hace tiempo que no veía alguien proveniente de eso…_**

**_Al menos todo lo escribiste correctamente…_**

**_Otro detalle, no solo hay Fics como el mío que no "Cumplen" las reglas, y si las he leído, pero tampoco es para tanto._**

**_De mientras "Aceptare" Tu critica_**

**_(¿Reviewer severa? Por favor.)_**

**_¡Saludos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_¡Para nuestro querido "Comet Galaxy"!_**

**_Posiblemente… Realmente no es algo que sea general, solo es un pequeño Tip para la comodidad de la gente._**

**_Y no te autocritiques tanto amigo, si te soy sincero, admiro tus historias ;3 , si no dejo Review es porque sé que no lo necesitas tanto amigo, y digo, si quieres lo hago pero toma en cuenta que escribir varios Fics a la vez también tiene su chiste…_**

**_De mientras te puedo decir que sigas así._**

**_¡Salúdame a todos!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**Les agradeceremos que sigan con sus Reviews, espero que en algún momento lleguen PM para mí… En serio ;_;**

**Y les digo algo, la publicidad de aquí abajito ****_CAMBIA_**

**Hablando de eso…**

**_¡ES HORA DE MARKETING Y PUBLICIDAD SIN SENTIDO!_**

**_(N/A: A partir de aquí no están obligados a leer, pueden pasarla pero me harían un favor si la leen y le hacen caso. Gracias)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues… Como siempre, Les agradecemos de la forma más atenta que se hayan tomado un rato de su tiempo para leer esta guía, tal vez no la usen, tal vez no la sigan, pero fue un gusto haberles orientado y en todo caso, haberle ayudado a darse una idea de escribir Fics…**

**Oh bueno…**

**_¡ENVIEN MAS REVIEWS! ¡ATREVANSE A HACERLO!_**

**_¡ENVIENSELAS A TODOS LOS ESCROTES O LECTORES MALO O BUENOS!_**

**_¡NO ESTA DE MÁS UNA PEQUEÑA AYUDITA!_**

**_¡Y NOS HARIAN UN TREMENDO FAVOR A NOSOTROS!_**

**_¡SE AGREGARAN MAS PARTES!_**

**_¡Y SE LOS AGRADECEREMOS ATENTAMENTE!_**

…

**Ok ya.**

**¿Entendieron la guía? ¿No? Púes valimos madres. :/**

**Pero ya tienen una idea en claro por supuesto.**

**Espero que les ayude en algún futuro y la sepan respetar con el tiempo.**

**Les pedimos atentamente que no se maten entre el Chat ****_*Cof*, _****o los Reviews**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_Tal vez les valga madres pero agradecería a todo el mundo que escribiera el que hayan sido orientados por mi guía, tal vez algún día pueda leer su mensaje , y me facilitarían la vida si me envían un mensaje en el que me dijeran que fueron apoyados por esta guía._**

**_Manden asunto de Mephis o Nesilsarato según a quien esté dirigido, y pongan un Sub-Tema de que necesitan._**

**_Envíen este Fic a todo conocido y desconocido del sitio, tal vez los envíen al carajo pero se los agradeceríamos demasiado..._**

**_Saldría uno que otro Fic para todo el mundo._**

**_Otra cosa, pueden decirme si necesitan ayuda en sus proyectos…_**

**_Pueden pedirme consejos personales…_**

**_Solo envíenos un mensaje y estaremos disponibles lo más pronto posible…_**

**_No se crean ¡Ayudaremos en todo Fic no importa género o forma de escritura! ¡No sean tímidos! ¡Somos todo oídos y les ayudaremos no importa cómo!_**

**_Y si gustan, pueden enviarnos sus proyectos por PM para que les ayudemos._**

**_Y por si lo desean, pueden visitar y ver nuestros Fics que están aquí en nuestra cuenta, también pueden echar una ojeada a nuestros proyectos, serán muchos pero prometemos, ser inolvidables…_**

**_Visiten Nuestros Facebook para ver nuestro estado y nuestro DeviantArt para ver nuestros dibujos…_**

**_Nosotros y mis hermanos nos despedimos *Saca una pistola dimensional* Y sobre todo yo me despido…_**

**_Mephis les desea una buena fama…_**

**_*Click*_**

**_*Abre un portal y se va*_**


	5. EI: Importancia en la comunidad

***Se abre un portal***

***Cae estrepitosamente un humano antropomorfo deforme llamado Mephis ( :D ) seguido de un sonido hueco***

**Ugh…**

**Ya me jodí…**

**Pero bueno…**

**¡HEY A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DEL FICTION!**

**¿¡COMO ESTAN TODOS!?**

**_*CRACK*_**

**¡DE… SEGURO… PASANDOLA… BIEN…!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Ni por mi salud se preocupan ;_;**

**Tal vez les importe un carajo pero sufrí un accidente…**

**Y como estaba en cama mucho rato y el tema estaba cortito, escribí más rápido esta madre…**

**¿Y en que consistió? Dirán.**

**Bueno…**

**Estaba arreglando la antena de mi casucha cuando cayó un rayo muy cerca de allí y me asuste, y yéndome de espaldas me caí desde el tercer piso…**

**No se preocupen chicos, solo rompí el parabrisas del coche en el que me caí y casi me rompo el cuello, nada grav…**

***CRACK***

**¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**¡DUELE!**

**¡SUFRO!**

…

**¡Y TENGO DIARREA!**

**¡APESTA A SATANAS EN LLAMAS!**

**¡Y CUANDO CAGO, SUENA…!**

**¡JAUJAUSADJASUDJAUDSJAFUDASUGDFDJOGREPGJCBVJIEAHBIUBNDA!**

**Y bueno, como ni mis hermanos me quieren. (¿Creen que se preocuparan por un subnormal que ha sufrido accidentes peores? De hecho, tengo que atenderme yo solo) les preguntare… ¿Me quieren?**

…

…

…

**Ok, dejémonos de panes y conchas que comenzaremos con la publicidad…**

**Les agradecemos mucho lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora, siguen sin llegar PM pero… ¿Qué importa? Solo seguiré siendo esclavo de ustedes ;_;**

**Ya son 600 views lo que han llegado…**

**Pero me sigue extrañando que la fama no llegue… ni siquiera en Reviews ;_;**

**Y como siempre, les recordaremos algo de la vez anterior.**

**No serán nuevos temas aun, será repaso y análisis extensivo e intensivo sobre un tema…**

**Se seguirán utilizando los:**

_**"AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA"**_** y los ****_"TIPS"_**

**Si lo se chicos, pero quiero que sepan que yo los quiero musho ( XD )y les quiero ayudar para que no tengan ningún problemita con sus Fics. :3**

**Otro detalle que quiero que sepan es que casi no leo Fics, así que será raro que lea alguno. (A menos que me lo pidan respetuosamente, cordialmente, humildemente, sinceramente y… Solo háganlo bien ¿Si? [¬¬] )**

_**De mientras…**_

_**Les responderemos sus preciados Reviews aquí el principio para que vean que me importan :3**_

_**Veamos…**_

_…_

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "bernabex27"!**_

_**Eh… creo que si te falta mucho la ortografía…**_

_**Pero de mientras no le chillare y responderé lo que pude descifrar.**_

_**Lo responderé a fondo terminando el Extensivo Intensivo. De mientras te diré que no tiene truco, solo puedes crearte historias largas según lo planees.**_

_**Lo hare :3**_

_**Tal vez…**_

_**Como que lo último no le entendí…**_

_**Sin embargo…**_

_**Te puedo decir (es la forma más sencilla y genérica) que para que ocurra eso, lo tome en broma. Así de sencillo, por ejemplo: que crea que eso lo organizo alguno de sus amigos o familiares…**_

_**Quien sabe…**_

_**De mientras te diré que mejores el Review en este capítulo y tratare de poner temas "oscuros" en los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Heron and Crimson White"!**_

_**Que REVIEW…**_

_**XD no en serio, me halaga que lo digas… pero un poco más largo el Review para la próxima si me haces el favor :3**_

…

…

…

…

…

**Sin más preámbulos…**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**TEMA 4° Importancia en la comunidad.**_

_**1° El TU mismo.**_

Siempre debes ser amigable, a pesar de que tengo amigos y hermanos serios, a toda la gente le gusta la gente divertida, y si eres serio, tampoco hay problema, pues te admiraran.

Realmente no recomiendo dar una nueva personalidad, ya que cuando de pura casualidad te conozcan de verdad…

Pues…

Valdrás madres…

Eso sí, trata de ser divertido, cordial pero sin ser "Otro".

Están advertidos.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Trata de ser más sociable… y deja de ser inútil… En serio…

**TIPS:** Saquen ese lado humilde que jamás sacaron en la vida real porque se sienten seguros en sus casitas :3, y saben que es verdad.

A pesar de que no somos el ejemplo pero ya se los advertimos.

…

…

…

…

…

_**2° Otros escritores.**_

Un truco divertido de llamar la atención es hacer lo siguiente…

Buscar a alguien que escriba Reviews y que no lo hace con ustedes porque son tímidos…

O porque ustedes escriben mal…

Y mencionarlo pasivamente a él o a sus Fics como referencia, tal vez se dé cuenta y les haga caso :3

No lo hagan de forma tan directa, ya que pueden…

O reclamarte…

O no hablarte nunca…

Háganlo de forma divertida y casi como parte del escenario…

Ejemplo:

_Yazmin fue vista por última vez persiguiendo a un semental con pelaje blanco, crin azul y cazadora roja, jamás se supo de los dos…_

_Mephis dijo que iría a casa de un Gamer, Friki, Otaku, Brony, a hacer un Fic que jamás se hará ni publicara…_

_Por parte de Nesilsarato dijo en una anécdota que se fue a la casa de un español y un venezolano a una aventura con una nave con combustible de diez mil toneladas de hierba y LCD para destruir a la cabra poseída de los patines con propulsión a sangre para salvar a Timmy… creo que termino en un manicomio por tener un esclavo…_

_Schizophrenia pudo escapar del psiquiatra solo porque de la nada enfrente del edificio se encontraba una armería…_

_Por parte de Chef Y Test murieron de cáncer de trama._

_Madness se encontró con Madness y hubo una paradoja mental por la eternidad…_

_Y por último Daniel y su grupo de amigos subnormales se encontraron con un paranoico que tenía un reloj idéntico al suyo… creo que termino en una paradoja el asunto…_

Algo así :3

_**I am not Owner of the rights used in this reference, all the material to the respective writers.**_

_**Sepan con que escritor se meten, algunos son demasiado cerrados.**_

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** A partir de las relaciones creadas con otros escritores pueden crear Fics COOP, o apoyarse mutuamente con sus proyectos.

**TIPS:** Si el Escritor que mencionan les comunica algún problema con ustedes, les sugiero que hagan lo que les pida, pues tal vez lleguen a tener as problemas de los que apenas pueden manejar.

…

…

…

…

…

_**3° Lectores.**_

Trátenlos con respeto…

A menos que su opinión no tenga un fundamento muy bueno que digamos.

Su opinión ayuda a construir al escritor…

Es en serio, me lo pueden preguntar a mí ;_;

No le pidan las ideas para la dirección del Fic, acepten sus ideas pero no se las pidan…

Se los aseguro, tal vez llegue un momento en que les afecte, si no mucho, de forma leve.

Pero pueden condicionar el siguiente capítulo :3

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Algunos son tímidos, pero no se preocupen, llegara un momento en que les querrán mucho.

**TIPS:** Acéptenlo… no llegaran lejos si no es con ellos…

…

…

…

…

…

_**4° Reviews.**_

Les sugerimos algo…

Pidan críticas constructivas y destructivas _(No importa que tan duro sea el azote, úsenlo para su beneficio, les llevara más lejos)_, sepan diferenciar de la ayuda y de los que les intenten tumbar, sepan quien tiene algo fundamentado y quién no. Y no se sientan mal de que les diga muchas cosas… En algún momento sabrán que de una u otra forma les ayudó mucho.

Crean lo que les decimos, nosotros somos críticos, si no perfectos, al menos fundamentados.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Los Reviews en un principio suelen ser escasos (Sobre todo cuando eres nuevo), sepan diferenciar los buenos Reviews, pero también sepan quien los envía, tal vez por causas varias solo te dio un pequeño mensaje…

Quien sabe…

**TIPS:** Vean, lean y relean, algunos tienen mensajes profundos y cautivadores… quien sabe…

Tal vez te ayude en las buenas y en las malas…

…

…

…

…

…

_**5° Páginas**_

_Este está dirigido a los lectores en general._

Úsenlo para declarar su estado…

Y para la gente que sea algo inútil, les decimos que vean su Facebook… quien sabe… tal vez se explique que su preciado escritor ha muerto…

Quien sabe…

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Si ven que no publica Fics, traten de averiguar en sus otras cuentas si da una declaración…

Tal vez…

**TIPS:** Busquen y pregunten si tiene cuentas para esta clase de situaciones.

…

…

…

…

…

_**6° Otros Fics**_

Sean inteligentes, si les gusta un Fic, no se queden callados, den una opinión y sepan que hacen…

Tal vez el autor se los agradezca…

Tal vez no todo el mundo se lo agradezca…

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** Forma sencilla de crear relaciones.

**TIPS:** No sean inútiles y hagan el Review Largo.

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_¡Wo-hoo!_

_Termine :D_

_Y un aviso importante…_

**Subiremos el siguiente cap. cuando lleguen 666 Views…**

_**¡SATAN!**_

_**D:**_

_**Y un mínimo de 25 Reviews Decentes.**_

_**.**_

**Y les digo algo, la publicidad de aquí abajito ****_CAMBIA_**

**Hablando de eso…**

**_¡ES HORA DE MARKETING Y PUBLICIDAD SIN SENTIDO!_**

**_(N/A: A partir de aquí no están obligados a leer, pueden pasarla pero me harían un favor si la leen y le hacen caso. Gracias)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues… Como siempre, Les agradecemos de la forma más atenta que se hayan tomado un rato de su tiempo para leer esta guía, tal vez no la usen, tal vez no la sigan, pero fue un gusto haberles orientado y en todo caso, haberle ayudado a darse una idea de escribir Fics…**

**Oh bueno…**

**_¡ENVIEN MAS REVIEWS! ¡ATREVANSE A HACERLO!_**

**_¡ENVIENSELAS A TODOS LOS ESCROTES O LECTORES MALO O BUENOS!_**

**_¡NO ESTA DE MÁS UNA PEQUEÑA AYUDITA!_**

**_¡Y NOS HARIAN UN TREMENDO FAVOR A NOSOTROS!_**

**_¡SE AGREGARAN MAS PARTES!_**

**_¡Y SE LOS AGRADECEREMOS ATENTAMENTE!_**

…

**Ok ya.**

**¿Entendieron la guía? ¿No? Púes valimos madres. :/**

**Pero ya tienen una idea en claro por supuesto.**

**Espero que les ayude en algún futuro y la sepan respetar con el tiempo.**

**Espero que siempre les ayude no importa que ocurra…**

**Les pedimos atentamente que no se maten entre el Chat ****_*Cof*, _****o los Reviews**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_Tal vez les valga madres pero agradecería a todo el mundo que escribiera el que hayan sido orientados por mi guía, tal vez algún día pueda leer su mensaje , y me facilitarían la vida si me envían un mensaje en el que me dijeran que fueron apoyados por esta guía._**

**_Manden asunto de Mephis o Nesilsarato según a quien esté dirigido, y pongan un Sub-Tema de que necesitan._**

**_Envíen este Fic a todo conocido y desconocido del sitio, tal vez los envíen al carajo pero se los agradeceríamos demasiado..._**

**_En serio que se los agradecería…_**

**_Saldría uno que otro Fic para todo el mundo._**

**_Otra cosa, pueden decirme si necesitan ayuda en sus proyectos…_**

**_Pueden pedirme consejos personales…_**

**_Solo envíenos un mensaje y estaremos disponibles lo más pronto posible…_**

**_No se crean ¡Ayudaremos en todo Fic no importa género o forma de escritura! ¡No sean tímidos! ¡Somos todo oídos y les ayudaremos no importa cómo!_**

**_Y si gustan, pueden enviarnos sus proyectos por PM para que les ayudemos._**

**_Y por si lo desean, pueden visitar y ver nuestros Fics que están aquí en nuestra cuenta, también pueden echar una ojeada a nuestros proyectos, serán muchos pero prometemos, ser inolvidables…_**

**_Visiten Nuestros Facebook para ver nuestro estado y nuestro DeviantArt para ver nuestros dibujos…_**

**_Nosotros y mis hermanos nos despedimos *Saca una pistola dimensional* Y sobre todo yo me despido…_**

**_Mephis les desea una buena fama…_**

**_*Click*_**

**_*Abre un portal y se va*_**


	6. EI: FINAL

…**660…**

…**661…**

…**662…**

…**663…**

…**664…**

…**665…**

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡SATAN!**_

_**¡666!**_

_**D:**_

**Bueno chicos, poniéndonos serios…**

**De 10:00 PM a 10:10 PM el 16 de mayo de este año, se hizo el View 666 :D**

**Y me puse las pilas para hacer este capítulo dedicado a todos ustedes **

**Arreglamos algunos detalles casi insignificantes de los capítulos anteriores :3**

**Quien los encuentre se gana una mención aquí :3**

**O por cierto, lo tengo que hacer ya me es ritual…**

**¡HEY A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DEL FICTION!**

**¿¡COMO ESTAN TODOS!?**

**_*CRACK*_**

**¡DE… SEGURO… PASANDOLA… BIEN…!**

**Oh dios, **_**¡DEMASIADA SANGRE!**_

**No pude comenzar con el portal porque me la decomisaron ;_;**

**El doctor me la quito…**

**Momento… ¿No se suponía que tenía que cuidarme solo? ಠ_ಠ**

**Carajo tengo que…**

_**¡**__**Mephis**__**! ¡Te dije que si te levantabas traería a **__**YAZMIN**__** a **__**TU**__** CUARTO para que termine lo poco que queda de **__**TI**__**!**_

…

**¡OH POR MI CHINGADO DIOS, DEJA DE DECIR ESO! D:**

**Y como se habrán dado cuenta me daré un descanso de escribir la guía :D**

**Se me seco el cerebro en este asunto así que lo rehidratare escribiendo unos proyectos que tengo pendientes junto con mis hermanos.**

**En verdad chicos que no habría publicado tan pronto, no llegaron TODOS los Reviews que pedí :/ y ni siquiera tan decentes como deberían :3**

**Pero por 2 simples razones publique esta cosa…**

***Inserte coro angelical aquí***

**¡POR FIN (y no estoy bromeando) ME LLEGARON PM!**

**Jamás había estado tan pinchi feliz por esta comunidad :,)**

**Y no solo eso, el Review de uno de mis lectores me demostró algo…**

**¿Sabían que el simple hecho de que un lector se tome la molestia de crearse una CUENTA solo para leer TUS historias es un gran avance?**

**Y que te lo escriba en tus comentarios…**

**Neta que por eso me apure en darles un capítulo de Buena calidad shavoz.**

**De mientras… Como esta vez sí me importan, les responderé al principio por ser Reviews Shikitos. **

_…**Veamos…**_

_…_

_**¡PARA NUESTRO RECONTRA QUERIDISIMO "Heron and Crimson White"!**_

_**Ojala mijo… Ojala…**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Comet Galaxy"!**_

_**A mí también me pasa… Pero tampoco hay que ser tan inútiles shavo ¬¬**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "supertotitoti"!**_

_**Es una corta larga, volteada, inversa, reflexionada, en contra medida y enredada historia… Algo así como la existencia de Yazmin :3 Así que solo te puedo decir que como soy algo inútil no pude conseguir más.**_

_**WOWOWOWOWOWOW**_

_**Tal vez me equivoque y lo entendiste mal, no tienes que hacer referencias a cada rato, solo lo haces en caso de que quieras acercarte un poco a un escritor o lector "X", y realmente pocos envían el Review diciendo: "****JAJAJAJA ¡Esta referencia es te "tal" escritor!****" así que no te creas.**_

_**En realidad lo hice por una apuesta que perdí…**_

_**Y era eso o dormir una noche con Yazmin ;_;**_

_**Y como que lo último no lo entendí…**_

_**Oh bueno…**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_**¡PARA NUESTRO MAS QUERIDO DE LO NORMAL "Destructortr"!**_

_**Mushas gracias.**_

_**¿5 años? ¿No se suponía que esta página es reciente? Tal vez me equivoco…**_

_**A mi hermano le daba pena también el crear una cuenta… ¡y tan siquiera publicar un Fic! A mí también me ocurría y mírame aquí :3**_

_**Por supuesto que ese apoyo es de vital importancia. Solo que a nosotros no nos vengas con eso porque nosotros ya estamos viejos y el trabajo no nos lo permite XD**_

_**¡OTROS 5 AÑOS! Ya ni la muelas :v**_

_**Y no te preocupes, también doy consejos de escribir Fics de otros tipos…**_

_**Eso sí, solo por PM XP**_

_**Gracias a ti amigo… Neta que me hace llorar el hecho de que alguien se digne a hacer una cuenta para leer mis historias Frikis ;_;**_

_**¡SALUDOTES AMIGO!**_

_**¡BUENA FAMA Y VIDA!**_

…

…

…

…

…

**Y bueno…**

**Sin más preámbulos…**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**TEMA 5° FINAL.**_

_**1° Lo que haces al Final.**_

Inicio, desarrollo, final…

Es difícil saber exactamente cuál de los 3 es el más importante…

Pero si me lo preguntan…

Es el final…

Finales que le dan la vuelta a la historia o finales que no te esperabas según su desarrollo.

Les podría dar el ejemplo de "8 minutos antes de morir" o al "filo del mañana".

Que a pesar de que tiene sus partes un poco usadas…

Pero se entiende el punto.

El final puede dejarte perplejo y dejarte un sabor de boca muy bueno…

Es algo que define la historia…

Aunque sinceramente no hagan finales buenos con desarrollos malos, suelen ser poco lógicos.

Eso sí… el final es algo que te deja llorando… o de alegría… o de tristeza… o de asco…

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA:** A pesar de ser libre, pueden buscarse finales de los libros que leyeron alguna vez en su vida, algunos son muy buenos.

**TIPS:** A pesar de que te gusten algunas películas y les quieras dar honor, ahí sí que no te la recomendaríamos, es más fácil ver una película que un libro en sí.

…

…

…

…

…

_**2° El cliché del Final.**_

Luego tienen la brutalidad de escribir un final que todos conocen…

Pero a veces llegan a salirse del tema o incluso meterle más de lo que ya está sufriendo.

Y a pesar de tener uno de los mejores inicios, desarrollos, suele pasar que hacen mal el final…

Así que aquí les ridiculizare un final que es uno de los que más se repite en el Fanfiction.

El protagonista comienza con la súper batalla al estilo Saint Seiya o Dragon Ball Z, saca todo su potencial pero de todas formas no gana mientras que el antagonista solo saca su 0.0000000000000000000000000001%, con una posible arma que de forma legendaria se suponía que destruiría al antagonista es destruida, el protagonista le importa un carajo y sigue peleando de forma aún más chafa o se rinde seguido de ser brutalmente torturado, el protagonista muere.

Va a algún lugar desconocido después de la muerte, se encuentra con alguien querido, puede pasar por una especie juicio, de una manera sobrenatural y algo chafa, consecuentemente le dicen una pista para un poder "X", revive, se encuentra en un escenario de cuarto mundo, posiblemente apenas llega para salvar a sus seres queridos, el arma legendaria es reconstruida o se vuelve parte del antagonista, apalea al antagonista y este comienza a desesperarse, cuando está a punto de morir saca su máximo potencial más parecido a la definición de:

"Adefesio gigante"

Nuevamente el protagonista no puede ganar, descifra la pista para el arma que le dijeron en el otro mundo o decide hacer "ESO", saca sus poderes más allá del 100% más parecido a la definición de:

"FULL10000000000%COOLERAWESOMEPREMIMGOLDPLATINUMTECAGAS"

Después de eso el protagonista saca súper poderes de la chingada y termina violando al antagonista con un posible vomito de arcoíris…

Lo demás realmente es difícil especificar por lo que es más libre.

Pero pudo haber Fics que eran perfectos y terminaron con algo parecido a esto.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: **Aunque les parezca extraño pero es normal ver Fics que terminan así y son reconocidos de forma positiva por ello…

**TIPS: **Un libro te puede proporcionar un final.

…

…

…

…

…

_**3° Lo que hace llorar al Final.**_

Es difícil ver una historia que te haga llorar, si me preguntan solo fueron 11 las que en verdad me hicieron llorar.

¿Qué un Fic te haga llorar? Eso está por verse.

Mucha gente se insensibiliza con el tiempo y hacer llorar al menos a una persona es un gran logro.

Hacerlo tiene su dificultad pero tampoco es una ciencia muy compleja.

Solo piensa en que puede hacer llorar a la gente, o tan siquiera que te hizo llorar, de ah puedes organizarte para dar algo inolvidable para tu público.

Una historia que te deja una gran lección o que te deja pensando: _"Que ese no sea el final por el que esperaba"._

Y no de una forma negativa, sino de una forma que sea triste, Finales como la de _"The Witch House"_ o _"The crooked man"_ o "_Mad Father_"o "_SandMan_" o "_Misao_" o "_Yume Nikki_" que por su historia te deja con un final que no esperabas.

Pueden hacer algo parecido, algo que para su desarrollo tenga un final inesperado pero tampoco ilógico, es una forma de ser original y de variar.

**AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA: **Aunque no seas reconocido, sabrás que tú Fic lo hiciste bien.

**TIPS: **Léanse un libro, les ayudara en su proyecto.

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡ALELUYA!**_

_**¡ACABAMOS CARAJO!**_

_**Y no volveremos nunca :3**_

_**XD no es en serio.**_

_**Les pediremos un favor, esta publicidad ha sido escrita manualmente así que pongan MUCHA ATENCIÓN.**_

…

_**Comenzaremos a condicionar los capítulos si no vemos cambios :v**_

_**Tampoco serán cosas imposibles chavoz.**_

_**Eso sí, que si no se cumplen serio que me volveré emo y escribiré otras cosas XD**_

…

…

…

_**¿No me creen?**_

_**Entonces solo se las hare sencilla…**_

_**777 Views, 30 Reviews (Un poquito menos si los demás se desbordan), Los PM no son obligatorios pero son bienvenidos, 1 lector nuevo (Que se demuestre en los Reviews, este para que se actualice más rápido :3 ).**_

_**Tomen en cuenta, no sean inútiles, no porque este cumplida las condiciones no significa que dejen de dar Reviews o que lleguen más Views, cualquiera de los 2**_

_**Y como saben, los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán hechos como "pedido de ustedes"**_

_**¿Qué escriba Lemon?**_

_**¡Claro!**_

_**¿Chistes?**_

_**¡Están de más!**_

_**¿Qué les de consejos?**_

_**¡POR SUPUESTO!**_

_**Así que dé mientras los Reviews de ahora en adelante ya no serán tan difíciles de escribir :3**_

_**Eso sí, tampoco sean tan inútiles como para NO mencionar una que otra reseña.**_

_**En una semana y media veré qué onda, a las dos semanas ya habrá un nuevo capítulo aquí.**_

_**De mientras esperen a nuevos Fics…**_

_**Estarán chingones…**_

_**De mientras les recordamos que les envíen este Fic a todos los usuarios de la comunidad…**_

_**Tal vez salga un Fic… quien sabe…**_

_**Sé que es SPAM pero de algo tengo que vivir chicos :/**_

_**Y no se preocupen, también son bienvenidas las propuestas de que critique Fics y que los lea…**_

_**Solo por si quieren ;_;**_

_**Ojala que este Fic sea respetado alguna vez… Neta…**_

_**Les pediremos atentamente que tengan una actitud positiva en la caja de comentarios y que NO SE MATEN.**_

_**También les agradeceríamos el detalle de que dijeran que fueron orientados por mi guía…**_

_**Me harían un favor si lo mencionan para que algún día lo lea… y me facilitarían la vida si lo envían PM.**_

_**Pueden enviarme sus proyectos para que les eche una manita.**_

_**Pueden pedirme consejos personales.**_

_**Estaremos disponibles lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Mándenos a Follow y a Favorites, también se agradecen ;3**_

_**Visiten nuestras páginas, Facebook y Deviantart.**_

_**Me despido de la forma más sincera…**_

_**Y me despido…**_

_**Les deseo buena fama…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Y me iría de aquí sí solo pudiera salir de esta camilla T_T**_

_**(Detalle adicional, me alegraría mucho que le enviaran este Fic a los escritores referenciados Everywhere, ya que: o no lo notan, o no lo leen, o no me quieren**__**, eso sí :3, se les agradece a todos por su infinito apoyo shavoz)**_

_**(Este Fic tal vez sea corregido de Rating al "M" ¿Qué opinan?)**_


	7. P: Crossover

**¡ALELUYA!**

**Sigo vivo :3**

**En serio que sigo impresionado con su apoyo chavos.**

**Soy uno de los primeros en popularidad :,D**

**Bueno, no en realidad…**

**Pero ahí les contaremos algo…**

**No responden algunas cosas que les pregunto :/**

**Pero al menos sus comentarios ayudan **

**Se cumplieron todos los requisitos :3**

**A duras penas pero se cumplieron.**

**Y como siempre…**

**¡HEY A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DEL FICTION!**

**¿¡COMO ESTAN TODOS!?**

**_*CRACK*_**

**¡DE… SEGURO… PASANDOLA… BIEN…!**

**Carajo, jamás me recuperare a este paso…**

**Afortunadamente ya estoy mejor y me ando apurando con unos escritos de mis hermanos, tal vez les dije que publicaría otra cosa pero la verdad es que me metí mucho adentro y no creo que sea tan corto este asunto.**

**Y bueno…**

**Muchos Reviews…**

**Estarán al final esta vez :3**

**.**

_**Pero no sin antes…**_

_**A pedido de nuestro querido amigo "Mr.E's-pen"**_

_**Muchas gracias por dar vida a este capítulo.**_

_**Aquí está tu ayudita**_

**.**

**Sin más preámbulos…**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

…

…

…

…

…

CROSSOVERS

Sinceramente a mí no me gustan…

Y es por la simple razón de que no saben realmente como hacer o tan siquiera saber si lo pueden hacer.

Pues aquí no se les explicara con muchos detalles como se hace uno…

Pero aquí está el detalle.

Para saber si puedes hacer bien un crossover comienza desde lo más sencillo.

Cosas como:

Sonic – MLP

Doctor who – MLP

Naruto – MLP

Pokemon – MLP

Y no es para quitarles ansias chicos, pero deben al menos tener una idea que no pueden lanzarse con Crossovers como:

Yu-Hi-Oh! – MLP

X-Men – MLP

Marvel – MLP

Harry Potter – MLP

O incluso hasta los más raros como:

Metroid – MLP

GTA – MLP

Metal Slug – MLP

Megaman – MLP

Para saber cómo hacer un crossover tienes que conocer al menos lo general de cómo es la serie que vas a usar.

No ser realmente un Fan, pero si saber las personalidades, características, proveniencia, ETC.

Y aunque he visto varios escritores buenos usar Crossovers, algunos salen mal.

La interrogante es: ¿Por qué?

Pues…

Suele pasar que no sabe mezclar bien las series.

A veces saliendo algo ridículas.

Por ejemplo…

Lemon, gore, zombis, humanos, ETC. Mucha gente lo hace sin saber realmente como se escribe, sin embargo, es el Fiction, lo escriben y suelen salir bien… pero cuando sale mal no vale la pena ni lamentarse…

A mi opinión se tiene que mantener su esencia…

Ya que…

No puedes mezclar series que no se entrelazan o tienen poco que ver entre sí, a menos que sepas realmente como se hacen o que vas a escribir.

Realmente no hay un truco para escribirlo o un estilo, solo escribes un Fic uniendo los estratos, hilos y detalles, en caso de que no sepas como escribir un Fic puedes leer el General y el EI, no hay más truco.

No hay más truco más el saber y el escribir bien.

Y realmente aunque respeto el emparejamiento no lo recomiendo, incluso el más experimentado puede incluso tener problema con eso.

_Es corto, pero sepan bien que así es…_

_Aun así, no es lo único._

_Pregunten por Review o PM por si necesitan más detalles…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Lo se chicos :/, corto pero la verdad es que andaba muy seco.**

**De mientras les iré comentando…**

**Rellenare el capítulo con respuestas a sus Reviews :3**

…

…

…

_**Veamos**_

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "bernabex27"!**_

_**Ohhh… Ya :3**_

_**Pues ahora que te explicas te lo comentare un poco más a detalle.**_

_**Pues… La verdad solo has una escena donde se ha escapado sin esfuerzo y en el momento en que está a punto de escapar TODOS estén en frente de él, pero sin esfuerzo alguno que regrese y se auto – espose o pase sobre los guardias. Pero si quieres agregarle más puedes poner el detalle de que crea que todo es una actuación de sus amigos, familiares o solo una confusión. Incluso puedes hacer que crea que están jugando.**_

_**El viaje dimensional es un poco complicado y más extenso, de mientras te puedo decir que sea un universo donde todo está "severla" o algo por el estilo…**_

_**Y ese es el detalle, por el lado de la dimensión alterna puede ser algo parecido al Rule 63 (inversión de sexos según el universo de MLP), o puede ser un universo donde el protagonista no consiguió lo que quiso…**_

_**Y el gusto fue mío amigo.**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Angel P. Furry"!**_

_**Si… lo se amigó :/**_

_**Y estoy de acuerdo ya que el problema es que no saben hacerlo ni siquiera bien, y lo peor es que la gente se conforma por eso, y la verdad es que a mí me es difícil que alguien me haga leer un Fic por la misma razón.**_

"_**¿Leer libros? Jajaja si como no" Dirán muchos pero es cierto. La gente ya no lee libros por gusto, si no porque se lo pide la escuela ¬¬.**_

_**A pesar de que es cierto lo que dices en el segundo punto, mucha gente no lo hace por hueva o por el simple hecho de "Falta de tiempo" o no saber hacerlo.**_

_**Y como lo comento en este capítulo, realmente hay que mantener la esencia del mundo MLP, hay que saber cómo escribir algo que se desvía del mundo MLP. Y no precisamente lo pueden hacer los experimentados, más bien los que saben que van a escribir…**_

_**Y no lo digas que me gane un favorito como si fuera un premio :/ Igual, se te agradece.**_

_**No lo dudo… Algún día lo leeré :3**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "supertotitoti"!**_

_**Por supuesto que lo intente… pero por alguna razón extraña las patas, el colchón y yo están pegados con pegamento, grapas, diurex y cinta **_ಠ_**_**_ಠ

_**Te envié un PM :3 Ahí luego lo contestas y tenemos una Chat.**_

_**El final inesperado es un historia que se desarrolla de una forma muy alegre y termina con algo que te deja consternado, ese es su resumen, si no lo entiendes lo platicamos por PM.**_

_**Ammm… ok ._.**_

…

_**La verdad es que si me dio mucha risa aunque no lo creas jajajajajahjagdfighdiubhudaibhicubh XDXDXD :3**_

…

_**Es en serio .-.**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Comet Galaxy"!**_

_**Ojala que así sea… En serio ;_;**_

_**Qué bueno que lo viste, son juegazos desconocidos pero famosos a la vez XD**_

_**Por cierto… Agregue más juegos a la lista (Exactamente en donde leíste esos juegos), me harías un favor si te regresas y lo vuelves a leer.**_

_**Y ´pues… Nada más…**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Destructortr"!**_

_**¿Tomármelo en serio?**_

_**Neta que no he visto alguien que haga algo así jamás ;_;**_

_**Así son de chafas los hermanos… ¿Verdad Nesilsarato?**_

_**La flojera es el último jefazo XD**_

_**Qué bueno… que bueno que te ayude :3**_

_**LOL eso no me lo esperaba XD, no sabía que aprendiste de la nada a mandar Reviews para decirme todo eso y la concha **___

_**¿Cómo no te va a alegrar? Un escritor se gastó 3 minutos de su vida para contestarte y llorar por el flechazo sentimental que le has hecho **__**(De la nada un erizo azul aparece entre el público que al parecer se llama rush grita: ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!)**__** Si lo sé pero que se le va a hacer.**_

_**Ojala que siga así :3**_

…

_**Neta .-.**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "NestorHdez"!**_

_**¿Cuál fue tu primer Fic? Y otro detalle… Aun andamos viendo exactamente a donde nos iremos después de este lugar…**_

_**Ya veremos amigo :3**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**Para "Spirit of paladin"**_

_**¿En serio ya me agarraron como su juguete?**_

_**En serio que no buscan más chavos :L, En serio que ya me están castrando estos de Critics United :|**_

_**No quieren ver otros Fics QUE REALMENTE NO LO SON.**_

_**Y que según ellos, rompen las reglas :/**_

_**Pero que se le hará de todos modos…**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**Oh shit, Ben, ¿En serio lo hiciste? Ya me jodi **_ಠ**_**ಠ

…

…

…

_**Muy bien chicos, si en verdad me llegan a reportar juro que no vuelvo a hacer esto…**_

_**Si lo sé, algo mamon, pero es mi forma de protestar pacíficamente…**_

**De mientras escribiré otros Fics, si en serio valgo madres… quiero que sepan que fue culpa de Ben y Critics United :3**

_**Como saben, los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán hechos como "pedido de ustedes"**_

_**¿Qué escriba Lemon?**_

_**¡Claro!**_

_**¿Chistes?**_

_**¡Están de más!**_

_**¿Qué les de consejos?**_

_**¡POR SUPUESTO!**_

_**Así que dé mientras los Reviews de ahora en adelante ya no serán tan difíciles de escribir :3**_

_**Eso sí, tampoco sean tan inútiles como para NO mencionar una que otra reseña.**_

_**De mientras les recordamos que les envíen este Fic a todos los usuarios de la comunidad…**_

_**Tal vez salga un Fic… quien sabe…**_

_**Sé que es SPAM pero de algo tengo que vivir chicos :/**_

_**Y no se preocupen, también son bienvenidas las propuestas de que critique Fics y que los lea…**_

_**Solo por si quieren ;_;**_

_**Ojala que este Fic sea respetado alguna vez… Neta…**_

_**Les pediremos atentamente que tengan una actitud positiva en la caja de comentarios y que NO SE MATEN.**_

_**También les agradeceríamos el detalle de que dijeran que fueron orientados por mi guía…**_

_**Me harían un favor si lo mencionan para que algún día lo lea… y me facilitarían la vida si lo envían PM.**_

_**Pueden enviarme sus proyectos para que les eche una manita.**_

_**Pueden pedirme consejos personales.**_

_**Estaremos disponibles lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Mándenos a Follow y a Favorites, también se agradecen ;3**_

_**Visiten nuestras páginas, Facebook y Deviantart.**_

_**Me despido de la forma más sincera…**_

_**Y me despido…**_

_**Les deseo buena fama…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**¿Yazmin?**

ಠ**_**ಠ


	8. P: Generos

**¡HEY A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DEL FICTION!**

**¿¡COMO ESTAN TODOS!?**

**¡DE SEGURO PASANDOLA BIEN!**

**Y sobretodo… BUENAS BUENOS, MIS QUERIDOS, INTELIGENTES, FIELES, AMABLES, ADMIRABLES, SANOS Y SOBRE TODO… mucha inspiración ;_;**

**Si se chavos, me tarde demasiado pero quería darles algo mejor que de costumbre… me costó y me jodio pero ahí está… y es que la verdad tuve que leer muchos Fics para saber cómo es cada uno… y valió la pena… miren no más lo que mide. Es el mas largo de toda la guia.  
**

**Pero no puedo meter más excusas… solo 7 saben la horrible verdad… y créanme que les mentiría horriblemente si les diera una excusa mas…**

**Y como ya lo notaron… estoy mejor ****( ****・****ω****・****)**

**Me costó un carajo pero estoy vivo…**

**Seguro ya lo notaron… ¿No?**

**Pues… al ver que no respondieron, cambie el Rating a "M"**

**Ya que como les dije, se comenzara a hablar de cualquier tema de forma libre… a menos de que ustedes pidan que lo cambie… o que en un mes nadie me pida nada serio… o que ponga en específico un cap. "M"…**

**Pero pues bueno chavos… que se le hará.**

**Y ya estamos en el View 1120…**

**No pensé que llegaría tan lejos… vale madres.**

**De igual forma, este asunto de la guía me llena más la cabeza que mis otros Fics XD**

**Pero les diré algo… si no se apuran en traerme escritores… o al menos que dejen Review los demás escritores que no veo por acá *Cof* **_**RikiMLP ***_**COF**_***ENTRE OTROS *COF* **_** juro que hare el capítulo 10 algo que ustedes no se van a esperar…**

_**Así que están advertidos…**_

**Segunda, muchos Reviews… estarán al final.**

**.**

_**Pero no sin antes…**_

_**A pedido de nuestro querido amigo "supertotitoti"**_

_**Muchas gracias por dar vida a este capítulo.**_

_**A pesar de que pediste algo muy diferente, me dio una gran idea para extender este capítulo.**_

_**Aquí está tu ayudita.**_

_**Nos costaste mucho condenado, pero aquí esta…**_

_**Sin olvidar tampoco a "destructortr" que ayudo en el desarrollo de este capítulo.**_

_**.**_

**Sin más preámbulos.**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**GENEROS**_

Es algo complicado decidir que genero será su historia… a veces porque no sabes realmente que sucederá más adelante.

Por lo que aquí te presentaremos la definición de cada género, unos ejemplos, y formas de escribir.

Así decidirás de forma más sencilla y fácil que genero será para tu historia…

…

.

.

.

_**General/General: No es un género, es un Fic de un género en específico**_ Aunque muchos Fics no tienen este "género", casi siempre se desarrollan con un poco de todo… pero hablan de un solo género y ningún otro, si pones otro género, pues estas mal porque el "General" especifica UN género.

_**Descripción: **_No tiene mucha, tienes que especificar un solo género y casi no salirte de la línea.

_**Aspectos a ver:**_ Solo un género…

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Personas que saben exactamente que están escribiendo, y que a veces no pueden escribir otra cosa.

_**Con que otro género: No puede ir con otro.**_

_**Rating: **_Depende de lo que necesites pero es cualquier Rating.

_**Ejemplo: **_Porque mi vida es aventurera y con humor, siendo un detective famosísimo y un casanova… que lista tan larga el tener que escribir mis dotes…

.

.

.

_**Adventure/Aventura:**_Posiblemente es más abundante que hay, de todos modos… ¿Qué es una historia sin aventura? Es muy fácil de escribir. De hecho, es más posible que lo escribas y ni te des cuenta. Lo puedes mezclar con cualquier género ya que es muy moldeable y fácil de comprender… y sobretodo escribir.

_**Descripción: **__Los aventureros se la pasan por aquí, haciendo una que otra búsqueda y pasando aventuras inimaginables para toda persona, ¿Serán reales? Aquí se te demuestra que así es._

Con poner cosas ocurrentes o algunos viajes un tanto largos ya la hiciste, pero te recomiendo de forma atenta que describas un poco el paisaje y describas una que otra cosa, es una forma fácil de hacer pensar al lector "¿Cuál de todas esas será algo importante en la historia?".

_**Aspectos a ver:**_ Describe los lugares… puedes contar un paisaje o referenciar alguna pintura de tus artistas favoritos, también tienes que poner el hecho de que si pones a un aventurero, tienes que ponerle y especificar su forma física, luego ocurren errores de continuidad por ese hecho. O tan solo cuenta las grandes aventuras de tu personaje…

_**Quien lo escribe:**_ Cualquiera lo puede escribir. Es más, sería algo muy bueno para comenzar tu historia con este género. Solo escribe lo que quieres teniendo uno que otro viaje a lo largo del mundo… o entre dimensiones…

_**Con que otro género:**_ Generalmente este género se lleva muy bien con el humor y parodia, general y misterio. Con los de segunda seria horror y "Western"

_**Rating: **_Se lleva con cualquier Rating, pero no he visto "M" realmente.

_**Ejemplo:**_ _El protagonista se la pasa en su hora de aventura coleccionando tesoros, buscando personas (o ponis), y pasando cada cosa humorosa o pasante que le pueda ocurrir…_

Situaciones de un vago viajero que de una u otra forma se relacionó con alguien en el pasado…

**Y esto es la aventura… quien sabe, ¿lo lograras?**

.

.

.

_**Angst/Angustia: **_Un poco más escaso pero un poco difícil de entender cuando es escribe bien, te puede encoger el corazón si es que es una buena historia. Pero algunos momentos críticos de todo Fic suelen tenerlo. A mí me gustan escenas de este tipo por si me lo preguntan. Te hace que pidas, "que no ocurra lo que creo que ocurrirá".

_**Descripción:**_ _Porque la vida no será como la esperas y pasaras momentos angustiosos a lo largo de tu vida… y es más posible que nadie este para ayudarte._

Es fácil de hacerte la idea pero un poco complicado escribirlo, tienes que darte un pensamiento tuyo en el que hayas sufrido por hacer algo… te sugiero que leas algunos libros de una temática algo dramática, ahí se ve mucho.

_**Aspectos a ver:**_ Este género suele tener errores, y ese es usar la comedia aquí, y son escritores, o muy buenos que saben mezclarlos muy bien, o un escritor que solo puso el género porque sí. La angustia suele pasar por momentos que el personaje no entiende y trata de buscar una respuesta a ello… es una muy buena forma de saber cómo escribir este género.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Algunos escritores experimentados del sitio suelen escribirlo, pero suele aparecer en momentos de vida o muerte o en situaciones donde debes de pensar cuidadosamente que harás para salvar la vida de alguien…

_**Con que otro género: **_Se llevan bien con el drama, misterio, crimen, romance, suspenso y tragedia, no suelen aparecer relacionados con algo más así que solo están esos de momento.

_**Ejemplo: **__Sigo sin poder creer que me haya pasado… ¿acaso los dioses me castigan? No lo entiendo… pero quisiera saberlo, porque… él se acerca, y no podre si me encuentro solo…_

Situaciones que afectan de forma directa o indirecta al protagonista, y consecuentemente deprimiéndolo…

**Si esto es la vida… ¿Para qué he de quererla?**

.

.

.

_**Crime/Crimen: **_Genero que sin mentirles entiendo muy poco, es aún más escaso que la angustia. es un género que realmente no les recomiendo escribir, debido a que incluso a mí se me complica, y el detalle esta en generar conflictos y escenas de crimen como asesinatos, o incluso algunos problemas sociales que poco se relacionan con la misma. Es un gran ejemplo a seguir para quien lo escriba de forma maestral…

_**Descripción: **__La inseguridad en las calles, la corrupción del gobierno… la pobreza… la falta de bienes… y la violencia… y la justicia cada vez más ineficiente… debería morir primero que seguir sufriendo…_

Cuando tienes la idea, lo tienes todo, pues sabes perfectamente que ocurrirá y como darle más misterio al asunto, si sabes de ciertos temas tendrás ventaja y se te hará más fácil escribir…

_**Aspectos a ver:**_ Porque a algunos les gusta mucho el crimen, les da por obsesionarse por un lugar en específico, suele causar algo de misterio y es muy bueno para que el lector este impaciente por ver tu nuevo lanzamiento de tu gran trabajo… ¿a qué si?

_**Quien lo escribe:**_ Escritores que leen muchos libros el género del crimen… ejemplos como tales como "crimen en Holanda" "pisando los talones", "los hombres que amaban a las mujeres", "a sangre fría" y "El misterio del cuarto amarillo" que son los que conozco y tengo una ligera idea de su trama, o tan siquiera con saber de derechos, política y algo de economía… ya la hiciste…

_**Con que otro género: **_angustia, drama, misterio, tragedia y suspenso; Tampoco olvidemos el romance que está de más…

_**Ejemplo: **__No hay remedio,__la escena del crimen es indescifrable y la corrupción del gobernó me impide seguir con la investigación… ¿o acaso ellos estarán detrás de todo esto?_

Situaciones que suelen tener varios problemas de ciudad a diferentes estratos y sin olvidar el crimen por supuesto…

**¿Así no lleva el gobierno? ¿O es esta escena del crimen maldita que me hace alucinar?**

.

.

.

_**Drama/Drama: **_Genero que en mi opinión personal es muy bueno, te da la impresión de que en algún momento por algún error que comenta el protagonista ocurrirá el drama y consecuentemente una historia más que contar.

_**Descripción: **__Tener que ser el héroe de esta historia pero temer que si haces algo mal todo el mundo te odiara… problema muy común entre la gente… problema muy común entre los vivos…_

Simplemente cuando captas la atención de un público puedes dejar a mucha gente con damas de más… fácil y difícil… pero sobre todo fácil…

_**Aspectos a ver:**_ géneros dramáticos complejos no son sencillos de escribir, que hasta a mí se me complica, por lo que les sugiero leer uno que otro libro sencillo de leer de este género… el drama le da hilo a la historia y al ser específicamente este género se puede extender por mucho.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Casi todos, no tiene demasiada ciencia pero los buenos escritores le hacen al cuento.

_**Con que otro género:**_ angustia, crimen, misterio, romance y suspenso, con lo demás se llevan bien a excepción del humor y la parodia.

_**Ejemplo: **__¿Sigues así? No tienes remedio, simplemente no. No entiendes la más mínima lógica y le quitas drama a todo, o tan solo andas de melodramático…_

Situaciones tipo telenovela que dejan situaciones muy buenas en las que el lector puede pedir más por el desarrollo de la historia. Den un buen producto. Que no necesariamente es telenovela, son SITUACIONES de telenovela.

**Válgame la chinga… ¡Que drama!**

.

.

.

_**Family/Familia: **_Un género de los más raros… que son muy pocos en mi opinión y difícil de explicar… es hablar entre familia y hermandad. Hablar muchos personajes y demás… ¿a qué les gusta una historia muy larga? Aunque muchos no le ponen ese género, básicamente es eso.

_**Descripción: **__Por mi padre y por mi madre, que esto no se queda así… no… yo llegare y conquistare su corazón cueste lo que cueste… y porque los antagonistas no es precisamente un dios de la oscuridad…_

No siempre los protagonistas son paranormales o humanos, tampoco suelen ser antagonistas de dimensione y poderes colosales…

Cuenten un cuento de una familia promedio… ¿Qué saldrá?

_**Aspectos a ver:**_ Si escribes una emulación de tu vida aquí, sería algo bueno para conocerse entre escritor-lector, pueden hacer lo que gusten en este género que también puede ser muy divertido… otro detalle es que pueden contar todos estratos de la vida en este género…

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Lo sabes muy bien… lo escribe la gente que platica su historia u otra historia, pueden contar su historia con sus debidos cambios… ¿lo harán?

_**Con que otro género: **_No le encuentro razón para otro género, sin embargo seria el humor, el romance, drama, tragedia y suspenso. Los demás serian el crimen.

_**Ejemplo:**__ Lo sabes, porque mi novio me odia y mi familia me aborrece, sin amigos ni compañía, porque así es una vida promedio… en una familia cualquiera._

Situaciones de una familia promedio, pueden ser otros estados pero generalmente es este… quien sabe… a que no lo haces.

**Hermandad y familia… Dos palabras de respetar. Y porque hoy será un día mejor…**

.

.

.

_**Fantasy/Fantasía**__**:**_ La fantasía genero sin complicaciones de hacer, pues no debe de tener algún argumento científico detrás y normalmente las cosas pasan por obra mágica, pero aun así deben tener cierta coherencia con la historia. Que lo provoque algún ser que este por destruir las capas de las realidades y que todos concordaran conmigo que es algo que afecta toda realidad…

_**Descripción: **__Seguir el camino de orión esta succionando mis fuerzas… salvar a Kaory quedara en el pasado y yo en el abismo del olvido… y porque la poesía no importa…_

Cuenta un cuento, uno de dragones y seres fantásticos que puede ir mas allá de la imaginación de cualquier persona, algo que sea innovador pero con su anatomía bien hecha, algo nuevo…

_**Aspectos a ver:**_ normalmente las historias se crean en base a un mundo que ya existe, el problema surge cuando se quiere agregar cosas a la historia, ya que se piensa que se puede agregar lo que uno quiera y todo irá bien, pero aun cuando sea fantasía uno debe de encajar las cosas con la historia, por lo que tampoco es tan sencillo poner lo que uno quiera, más si esta contradice a la historia original, no es algo muy malo, pero mucha gente no le gustara que andes cambiando la historia como tú quieras. En cambio si tú quieres crear tu propio mundo, lo imprescindible seria que veas muchas historias para sí poder crear tu propio mundo, esta puede ser completamente inventada, pero con su propio argumento que le de base a la historia. Y has de tener buena imaginación como para crear un mundo… pero para hacer más alucinante la historia. Describe de forma maestral a tus creaturas…

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Pensaría que los cuenta cuentos pueden escribirlo con mayor facilidad. Pero en un mundo de ponis de colores Pastel LCD donde te puedes seducir a alguien tocándole la ******… todo puede ocurrir…

_**Con que otro género: **_aventura, misterio, amistad, humor, romance, y suspenso. Los secundarios serian la ciencia ficción y el supernatural.

_**Ejemplo: **__porque me gusta mucho el mundo que he creado… tanto así como a sus nobles habitantes y sus sabios gobernantes… que bella es Equestria._

Situaciones que relatan historias de mundos inimaginables creados desde la imaginación de una única persona… tanto como todos nosotros…

**¡Por Desola!**

.

.

.

_**Frienship/Amistad: **_…Escribir este género me parece inútil… pero bueno… Es un género que casi siempre empieza con algo simple y fácil de digerir, después de desarrollarse con un conflicto no muy grave, y terminar con algo meloso. O por lo menos los que he leído.

_**Descripción: **__Adoro a mis amigas que he tenido a lo largo de estos años… no las cambiaría por nada… ni siquiera para salvar al mundo… porque la amistad brilla como la última estrella en la infinita oscuridad…_

Realmente este tipo de géneros no se trata de escribir violencia, solo fabulas cortitas o cosas por el estilo… no tiene mayor ciencia.

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Estos Fics suelen ser muy agradables y amenos de leer por ser algo inocentes y dejar una que otra lección si quien lo escribe quiere dar un mensaje un poco más allá de las palabras, aunque algunas personas suelen ponerle cosas un tanto "feas" para el mismo género, ya que algunos quieren dar la idea pero no la mezclan muy bien que digamos.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Todo el mundo es capaz de escribirlo sin darse cuenta.

_**Con que otro género: **_NO se lleva muy bien con muchos pero en estos casos seria el romance, aventura, humor y parodia.

_**Ejemplo: **__Me gustan las historia, me gustan sus experiencias y formas de ser, nunca pensé que así sería tener amigas… no sé porque no comencé antes._

Situaciones agradables y familiares tanto para el personaje como para quien lo escribe, muy buenas historias si sabes buscarlas y entenderlas…

**Porque la amistad es mágica…**

.

.

.

_**Horror/Horror: **_Gore, violencia, peleas, sangre y cosas por el estilo. Muchos murieron tratando de mezclar una serie de inocencia con muerte y sangre… Algunos son muy buenos pero también hay que saber mezclarlos que son cosas muy opuestas entre si… un género poco reconocido también.

_**Descripción: **__El olor a sangre en el cuarto invade mi nariz… me siento culpable de haber matado a las únicas capaces de mantener el sol y la luna estables, ahora Equestria se encuentra sumida en la oscuridad…_

Porque me encantan historias como estas… pero traten de mejorar con este género que también es un tanto difícil hacerlo…

_**Aspectos a ver:**_ Por que sea de horror no necesariamente puede ser de sangre y violencia, tal vez el protagonista escape de algún trauma, de un pensamiento… o del mismo… así que están advertidos, no es necesariamente lo dicho… puede ser terror de espíritus y demonios…

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Gente algo experimentada y que sepa escribir y describir lugares hechos desastre.

_**Con que otro género: **_Se puede mezclar con el supernatural, angustia, misterio y tragedia, también se puede unir con la ciencia ficción… ¿Por qué no?

_**Ejemplo: **__puedo sentir algo… pone por quien haya sufrido los estragos del gran TELK, o tal vez por sus creaturas que están destruyendo todo a su paso…_

Situaciones en que el personaje puede escapar de algo o alguien, que puede sentir terror psicológico o aparte, cosas que describa un lugar repleto de sangre…

**Sus ojos ven más allá de mi alma…**

.

.

.

_**Humor/Humor: **_¿Qué es una historia sin un chiste venidero? Les diré algo mejor… un Fic de genero comedia… Porque cosas pasan a los desafortunados protagonista que querían vivir de algo… ¿a qué si? Tomen en cuenta que si es de humor tengan que decir algunos chistes recurrentes y con gracia.

Es por eso que si eres primerizo puedes empezar con este tipo de historia que se te va a facilitar para que puedas empezar, ya que en estos Fics puedes poner casi todo lo que se te venga a la cabeza.

A que por si quieren saber, es de los géneros de la antigua Grecia denominado "Comedia", por si quieren hacer algo de "Comedia-Tragedia" o "Tragicomedia" para que estén abusados, sepan y recuerden algo de historia.

_**Descripción: **__No puedo pasar más de 5 minutos en mi vida sin que me agarren a bofetadas o ms situaciones se malentiendan… pero es el precio por entretener a un público._

Escribe bien, el humor sano es muy ameno y un tanto complicado, pero créeme que serás respetado si haces algo muy bueno.

Este tipo de historia es una de las más fáciles de hacer, ya que tiene algunas características que ayudan a su escritura. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que no necesitan ser muy pensadas para que puedan salir bien, ya que como uno puede suponer es bastante más fácil hacer un argumento sencillo y divertido, a uno serio y complicado. No obstante, no debes exagerar con el humor, ya que aunque si logres ser entretenido a la gente también le gustaría que la historia vaya avanzando, por lo que no debes pasarte todo el Fic con humor (a no ser que quieras hacer específicamente eso)

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Algunos creen que con poner humor es Solo humor negro (para eso agárrense "Parodia"), pues les sugiero que sean algunos chistes recurrentes de la vida diaria, que sean sanos, fáciles de entender y sobretodo divertidos… Es en serio, sean buenos comediantes.

Muchas de las mejores historias empiezan con un tono de humor y luego se vuelven más serias, aunque estas tienden a necesitar una buena organización en la historia para saber cuándo empezar a cambiar el tono, porque si no se hace bien se puede arruinar toda la historia.

No te pases todo el día pensando tanto en lo que vas a poner en este tipo de Fic, ya que casi cualquier cosa esta bien, normalmente se usa más alguna referencia o alguna broma que se te ocurra en ese momento, más que nada porque no es tanto hacerlos reír, sino entretener.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Cualquiera puede poner algo de humor, pero los mejores escriben algo que te sacara algunas carcajadas.

_**Con que otro género: **_Aventura, amistad, fantasía, y romance. Con los demás puede haber pero tienes que saber como hacerlo.

_**Ejemplo: **__No puedo creer que sus chistes sean tan buenos y sus situaciones tan recurrentes *Giggle*, me encanta su forma de ser y su forma de improvisar…_

Situaciones en que ponen al protagonista con habilidades inferiores al promedio para causar gracia en caso de que "sufra".

***Ba Dum Tiss***

.

.

.

_**Hurt – Comfort / Dolor – Conforte *Traducción literal* (Lo más parecido seria Traición –Conciliación ) : **_…Sin palabras que poco entiendo…

Oh bueno…

Son historias VERDADERAMENTE de telenovela, Géneros dramáticos algo buenos con situaciones que te causan un dolor agudo en el pecho (una novia o un amigo), para tener una reconciliación de pareja y seguir con sus vidas o seguir siendo lo que querían…

_**Descripción: **__No puedo ni imaginar el que me abandone… y si le abandono ¿Qué hare? Él es el único que me ha aceptado y que me ha dado cobijo, y que me puede mantener a flote… ¿Qué hare?_

Escribe y veras, que no puede haber más. Solo una historia que te cuenta algo de una familia o sucesos así… muy buenos por cierto.

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Ojo que no es precisamente tal y cual telenovelas, úsenlo de referencia, Pues suelen pasar sucesos en los que hay calma y luego tormenta… aunque sinceramente admiro este tipo de Fics.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Algunos escritores intermedios.

_**Con que otro género: **_Drama, crimen y romance. No hay más.

_**Ejemplo:**__ Nuestras familias siguen separadas por las disputas de la ciudad… y no puedo curar mi herido corazón… ¿Es que acaso estoy condenada a morir de tristeza?_

Situaciones que ponen al protagonista con dos caminos diferentes, casi siempre las decisiones de aquí son 2, se pueden dar la idea de porqué.

…**Moriré solo…**

.

.

.

_**Mystery/Misterio: **_Cosas tan misteriosas como la existencia de Nesis, Mephis y Yazmin son un misterio, al igual que en sus Fics suele haber misterio. Todo Fics tiene una escena de este género tan misteriosamente misterioso, pero muy pocos son los que específicamente tienen misterio, son muy buenos en muchos sentidos, pues cuando tiene sentido de lógica y muchos misterios que resolver son muy buenas, cosas como los pasados de todo personaje.

_**Descripción: **__Sigo sin entender cómo es que desapareció Todas los habitantes. Menos yo… ¿Acaso soy elegido para morir solo, disfrutar mi soledad, o buscar respuesta a esta soledad…?_

En estos géneros siempre ocurre algo muy de lo paranormal y el antagonista es el único que no lo sufre, y de alguna manera busca como sobrevivir y tratar de resolver este retorcido rompecabezas.

_**Aspectos a ver: **_En estas historias hay que planearlas bien, pues tienes que buscar algo que le dé lógica, si son detalles muy pequeños que llevan a un núcleo, poco se notara, pero si eres nuevo y no haces lo icho, puedes tener algunos problemas que te causen aún más… están advertidos.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Cualquiera lo puede escribir, pero solo pocos pueden usarlo a su favor.

_**Con que otro género: **_Aventura, crimen, drama, fantasía, ciencia ficción, supernatural, suspenso y tragedia; con los demás también.

_**Ejemplo: Sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué ella quiere que "EL" siga vivo…? Simplemente corrompe al universo y no le veo razón para que siga vivo… que misterio.**_

Situaciones que ponen al protagonista en duda o en casos donde se tiene que usar la lógica y ser inteligente, pues cada esquina tiene un secreto.

**Míralo… con esos ojos que te miran a muerte…**

.

.

.

_**Parody/Parodia: **_Genero que sirve meramente para la gente con un humor un poco más básico y menos sano de lo normal, aunque existen Fics que a pesar de ser Parodia o Humor, es para todos los Humores del público.

_**Descripción: **__I believe I can fly~ BANGARANG! Ready to die! Smile!  
_

Género que suele tener un humor de otro color además del blanco y que suele tener un carácter "Random", suele tener poco éxito pero son bien vistos también.

_**Aspectos a ver: **_En este género se puede referenciar más libremente a los escritores y series sin que puedan decir mucho acerca del tema, de todos modos… Es una parodia, los escritores deben de comprender que lo hacen de una forma "sana", pero no me echen la culpa de que yo les dije, pues deben saber que tampoco lo pueden ridiculizar tanto, pero también los escritores deben comprender que es… bueno… una parodia.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Cualquiera que tenga una actitud muy divertida y con mucho humor, sobre todo quien ha visto la saga de "Scary Movie".

_**Con que otro género: **_Puede ir con casi cualquiera, pero sería medio tonto poner parodia y humor.

_**Ejemplo: **__Vamos… ¡VAMOS! ¡Aun puedo recordar lo que el instructor me aconsejo al momento de esquiar! "Mira Mephis, si llega a tener problemas mientras esquías lo único que debes hacer… Es como si no tuviera nada de ropa, NADA de ropa NADA DE ROPA" ¡ESTUPIDO Y SENSUAL SAID!_

Situaciones de poco sentido y un tanto "Random", perfecto para plasmar algo de la basura que se nos suele atorar en el cerebro mientras escribimos.

**Y todos murieron de cáncer (?)**

.

.

.

_**Poetry/Poesía: **_Genero de los más complicados si te lo propones, poco reconocidos pero también muy bien vistos, además… ¿Quién se toma la molestia de hacer una poesía maestral de una serie para niñas?

_**Descripción: **__Su bello rostro no se compara a su figura y esos ojos verdes que me dan la tranquilidad de un bello campo de trigo dorado…_

Género muy romántico por lo general y en la mayoría de su existencia de todos los Fics son One-Shots. Muy pocos se extienden más allá del 2 capitulo.

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Tienes que tener corazón de poeta y mente de escritor, pues difícil es para muchos, teniendo práctica de seguro te la pasaras escribiendo todos.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Casi todos, pero muy pocos tienen la experiencia de escribirlo.

_**Con que otro género: **_Se empareja mucho con el romance y el espiritual, tragedia y horror serían los últimos.

_**Ejemplo: **__No puedo vivir ni u minuto más sin que piense en esos labios tan traviesos, suaves y dulces como el algodón… Debería robarme el caramelito._

Situaciones que carecen de un protagonista, suele pasar hablando de algo en general o de una persona en especial, teniendo una poesía maestral que pocos entienden.

**¿De qué sirve ser poeta? Ni siquiera para pensar en ella…**

.

.

.

_**Romance/Romance: **_No me mientan que saben muy bien que es cierto, es el género más aclamado del Fiction de todos los idiomas. Sobre todo los que son del "T" y "M", Genero hecho para entablar romances entre OC y alguien de la serie, o OC entre OC. Reconocidos por incluir el afamado "Lemon", escríbelo bien. Si haces uno bien, ya la hiciste, serás reconocido y amado por todos… o se supone ¬¬

_**Descripción: **__A veces me pregunto… si abrazarte para no soltarte nunca, o apresar esos traviesos labios hasta dejarte sin aire._

Género que casi obligatoriamente termina en algo de **** a lo bestia, Sobre todo al mejor estilo de Yazmin. En todo Fic Puede tener algo de "Acción", pero les pido de forma atenta, varíen un poco, se vuelve tedioso después de un rato. No siempre tienen que escribir 18 palabras y terminar en la cama, un romance lleva mucho tiempo si es que buscas un romance honesto, no algo de sexo casual.

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Si te vas a dedicar a escribir esto, por lo menos pierde la Virginidad. Algunos han terminado uno de esos en menos de 300 palabras… y créanme que son muy malos. Agreguen un método descriptivo y traten de hacer "algo" que haga que el lector pueda "sentir" la experiencia.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Casi todo el mundo puede escribir al menos un poco de esto.

_**Con que otro género: **_Poesía, espiritual, aventura, fantasía, misterio… Con todos para acabar pronto.

_**Ejemplo: **__Esos suaves gemidos harían erizar la piel de cualquiera, no por ser feos… si no por la delicadeza de la flor que los emite, podría embriagar a quien le escuchara e incluso excitar a cualquiera. Es simplemente una melodía que poco se escucha en el rosal…_

Situaciones de romance entre el protagonista y alguien más, teniendo algo de sexo o una relación amorosa sincera y con poco que contar…

**Shhh… no hay que temer…**

.

.

.

_**Sci-Fi/Ciencia Ficción: **_Genero un tanto complicado, sobre todo en una sociedad donde se iluminan con antorchas, complicado si tratas de ponerle lógica, busca algunos libros de Ciencia y Ciencia ficción para tratar de hacer un modelo de nueva tecnología.

Créanlo o no este tipo de historia puede ser de las más complicadas de hacer si se hace desde cero y sin tomar en cuenta otras historias, ya que uno cuando oye esto uno piensa en cosas futuristas, naves, etc.; y eso es que hace que muy pocas historias originales se puedan crear, puesto que la mayor parte de la gente ya ha visto muchas cosas de este estilo, y la gente sin darse cuenta se copia a sí misma.

La ficción científica pura es un género mayormente especulativo, que pretende narrar acontecimientos posibles, en cualquier marco temporal (no sólo el futuro, también el presente y el pasado), **fundamentados en las ciencias naturales, físicas, más o menos actuales**. No resulta fácil acotar sus temas porque a partir de estas bases se puede escribir prácticamente de todo, sin embargo la regla básica es que "ha de ser un mínimo posible" que eso ocurra, haciendo que uno tenga que pensar bien todo antes de empezar a escribir.

_**Descripción: **__Y entonces, de mi súper cañón de termo-ondas, salió una energía capaz de desintegrar todo a su paso por la separación y descomposición de elementos, creando explosiones atómicas que son atrapadas por la onda de explosión, haciendo un efecto aún más destructivo. Y quien sobreviviera, tendría que sufrir los estragos de la radiación._

Cuando sabes algo de ingeniería mecánica, improvisación, tácticas de guerra, química, biología, física, genética, programación e informática. Te das cuenta que con algo de pasto y silicio, te puedes crear una Tablet.

…

¡Es en serio! ¡Si supieran lo fácil que puede ser! ¡Y sabiendo de esto, puedes hacer un Fic inolvidable y muy entretenido para muchos!

Normalmente son historias que son muy parecidas entre sí, tanto así que dentro de la comunidad se van creando clichés sobre algunas cosas, procura ver cuáles son e intentar ser lo más original posible.

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Aprende y lee mucho, te servirá para darle lógica, Es por eso que sería bueno fijarse en las cosas que están pasando actualmente, así uno puede darse una idea de que hacer, además de que este tipo de historia debe de tener algún mensaje de cualquier cosa, pero debe de haber uno.

Aunque si quieres utilizar el arco de otra historia, procura utilizar todos los elementos que la historia te pueda brindar, ya que así tendrás una historia más completa e interesante.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Lo escriben muchos, pocos lo entienden. Sobre todo los novatos.

_**Con que otro género: **_Se puede mezclar casi con todos.

_**Ejemplo:**__ Esta cosa no tiene lógica, ¿Siendo un señor de ciencia? Y no entender algo… simplemente piensas que sabes de lógica pero es mentira… conociendo esto es mucho más extraño._

Situaciones que ponen al protagonista en un marco futurístico y un arco muy especial, suele ser muy inteligente o al menos lógico para entender toda la historia.

**El sol que hemos creado se está comprimiendo en un agujero negro…**

.

.

.

_**Spirutual/Espiritual: **_Genero hecho para hacer reflexiones de cualquier tipo; Tener otras visiones de la vida y la realidad; Contar como es la perspectiva de uno más… o relatar de forma muy detallada la vida de alguien relatando todo su pasado, futuro y presente.

_**Descripción: **__Dime~ porque la gente ya no llora~_

Cuéntame una reflexión maestral que cuenta más allá de las estrellas y la comprensión de los cobardes… cuéntame más acerca de los que se creen dioses… cuéntame acerca del odio entre humanos… cuéntame por qué la humanidad se destruye así misma… Cuéntame tan si quiera porque la comunidad se ha ido tan a la ****** ¬¬

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Tienes que ver que escribes, pocos lo comprenden y algunos suelen detestarlo de varias formas. Busca escritores de psicología o agárrate un diccionario de la misma. Te puedes sacar mucho contenido de ahí.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Solo personas que tienen una perspectiva diferente de la vida.

_**Con que otro género: **_Angustia, drama y tragedia, pero suele emparejarse con el romance y la aventura.

_**Ejemplo: **__Llega un momento en la vida en que vez la arena y te das cuenta que eres más pequeño que ella._

Situaciones que ponen al protagonista en una situación depresiva y reflexiva de la vida y su entorno.

**Mira las piedras… son más felices que tú.**

.

.

.

_**Supernatural/Supernatural (Puede ser también Paranormal):**_ Miras un ente paranormal y lo único que puedes hacer con él es trolear a la gente por teléfono.

Género que cuenta una que otra Creepypasta con Equestria.

_**Descripción: **__No me paran de seguir esos ojos…_

Poco de contar de este género, muy pocos lo escriben y mucho menos se dan el lujo de escribirlo bien… solo te puedo contar que hables de un caso de un aventurero que se encuentra con el problema de salvar el alma de un jovencito.

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Contar una leyenda de un poni que se suicidó y está atemorizando a todos sus habitantes tiene su chite tanto como su misterio. Dale algo de lógica y veras que salen historias de respetar.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Casi cualquiera puede darse la idea de cómo escribir este género.

_**Con que otro género: **_Misterio, horror, drama y supernatural.

_**Ejemplo: ¿**__Ves la inmensa creatura con dientes afilados y ojos rojos que está babeando por darle un bocado de tu carne?_

Situaciones que ponen al protagonista en un caso al mejor estilo de "Silent Hill" que tienes que resolver para que regrese a su casa a tener un trauma y que alguien te lo termine recordando para que mueras a la siguiente.

**No me paran de seguir esos ojos…**

.

.

.

_**Suspense/Suspenso: **_No me mientas, el suspenso siempre le da emoción a una historia…

Género que obviamente te dejara con un suspenso que no podrás soportar sin tener que comerte las uñas… poco que comentar.

_**Descripción: **__Entonces vi que la bruma roja se acercaba hacia nosotros, comenzando a tomar más densidad hasta ser neblina y entonces…_

Pones algo de misterio, pones un punto crítico de revelación e interrúmpelo de forma calmada, no abrupta que suele molestar a los lectores… poco efectivo pero fácil para ser parte del suspenso de la trama…

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Y no sabes cómo se va a poner… Los puntos suspensivos serán tu aliada en esta ardua batalla entre la vida y la muerte…

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Cualquiera puede escribir algo de suspenso, una historia específica de suspenso va a dejar babeando a muchos.

_**Con que otro género: **_ElMisterio será su aliada inseparable, aventura, angustia, crimen, drama, horror, romance y fantasía.

_**Ejemplo: **__Vive como si el misterio fuera tu aliada, entonces sabrás quien fue… y quien será…_

Situaciones que ponen al protagonista con mucha tensión y con situaciones que ponen al protagonista en severa presión. Causando que no pueda saber con exactitud contra quien se enfrenta.

**Y entonces…**

.

.

.

_**Tragedy/Tragedia: **_El género de la tragedia carece de ciencia… En serio, tan solo piensen una escena y listo, la tragedia suele confundirse, pero tampoco se alteren… fácil de escribir casi siempre será. Solo pon esmero.

A que por si quieren saber, es de los géneros de la antigua Grecia denominado "Tragedia", por si quieren hacer algo de "Tragedia-Comedia" o "Tragicomedia" para que estén abusados, sepan y recuerden algo de historia.

_**Descripción:**_ _¡SUFRE MEPHIS! ¡SUFRE!_

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Que tragedia… Ciencia no tiene, solo pon algo trágico y listo… que si no sabes que es vas muy mal chavo… Pero si es un género específicamente de tragedia, ha de tener una muy mala vida el protagonista.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Todos pueden escribir al menos una escena.

_**Con que otro género: **_Aventura, romance, angustia, crimen, drama, horror, dolor/comprensión, misterio y poesía.

_**Ejemplo: **__Que tragedia… para enmendar mis errores perderé todo aquello que conseguí._

Situaciones en que ponen al protagonista con habilidades superiores al promedio para causar comprensión en caso de que "sufra".

**La perdí…**

.

.

.

_**Western/Oeste *Traducción literal* (Lo más parecido seria a "Vaqueros"): **_No le veo sentido escribirlo, carece de sentido y cuenta los viejos tiempos… es más, les daré un apoyo, Vean la película "Mil maneras de morir en el oeste", algo absurda pero les dará la idea de cómo eran los viejos tiempos.

_**Descripción: **_Deme un vaso de su mejor bebida.

Poco sentido describirlo,

_**Aspectos a ver: **_Desarrolla la historia en Appleloosa. Finito.

_**Quien lo escribe: **_Cualquiera

_**Con que otro género: **_¿Aventura? ¿Ciencia Ficción? ¿Humor o parodia?

_**Ejemplo: **__Medio día… hora de la acción._

Situaciones que ponen al protagonista en los viejos tiempos donde las plantas rodadoras atacaban a los viajeros hasta dejarlos inconscientes, la arena pegaba en su cara y el sol lo azotaba en la espalda.

**¡BANG!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡FINALMENTE!**

**Terminamos…**

**Como detalle chavos…**

**Aquí les vengo a mencionar a una de las personas más importantes para mí del Fanfiction…**

**A ver…**

**Ven amigo…**

***Se asoma alguien desde el otro extremo***

**Vamos, sabes que todo el mundo de adorara.**

***Sale lentamente totalmente mostrando a una persona***

**Eeeeeeessssooo… Y pues…**

**Él es una de las mejores personas del Fanfiction, él está siendo apoyado por mí en su Fic, ejemplo viviente de que ayudo en todo proyecto siempre que me lo pidan…**

**Es novato pero demuestra gran creatividad e interés…**

**Lo manifestó de más conmigo…**

**Su nombre es…**

***Comienza a saltar el compañero***

**¡HOLA! ¡MI NOMBRE EN ESTA COMUNIDAD ES DESTRUCTORTR Y ME ALEGRA MUCHO PODER CONOCERLOS :D!¡CON AYUDA DE MEPHIS PUDE CREAR E HILAR E INCLUSO MEJORAR MIS SUEÑOS DE SER UN GRAN ESCRITOR SIN SALARO! ¡HE INCLUSO TENEMOS PENSADO VARIOS PROYECTOS! ¡CREANME! ¡MEPHIS Y SUS HERMANOS SON MUY BUENA GENTE!**

…

**Como crecen estos cabrones *a Mephis le sale una lagrima de alegría***

**Y bueno… lo pueden encontrar como el escritor "Destructortr" estas escribiendo el Fic "Rompiendo el ciclo" su temática es única y apoyada por mí, lo tengo como escritor e historia favorita, ya que en serio que es y será en algún futuro un escritor más reconocido que yo…**

**Y todo el mundo me olvidara… como el pinche viejo ruco de la esquina que creía ser reconocido… *le sale un lagrima casi invisible de tristeza***

**Y pues…**

**Es en serio amigos y seguidores de esta guía… aunque crean que no les falta mucho, estoy seguro que les puedo ayudar en algo… o pulir su habilidad… es en serio, le pueden preguntar a este chavo… él les dirá a que me refiero…**

_**Y olvidando a ese sujeto… aquí están sus Reviews :3**_

_**Veamos…**_

…

_**Oh carajo… ¡DEJAME VIVIR BEN DX!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Comet Galaxy"!**_

_**Es más complicado de lo que muchos creen… pero tampoco tan difícil como en verdad debería de ser…**_

_**¿En serio conoces esos juegos? Creo que aquí tenemos un suscriptor de "HelensCam" XD…**_

_**O tal vez un seguidor de esta muchacha que creó estos memorables jueguitos… o tal vez seguidor de RPG Maker y Factory…**_

_**QUIEN SABE…**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Mr. E's-pen"**_

_**Pero claro que no son muy reconocidos… pero quien los conozca se llevara una muy amena lectura…**_

_**No sabía que escribías Crossovers… otro día lo leeré :3**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "supertotitoti"!**_

_**La verdad seguí tu consejo… pero en el camino me encontré con Yazmin D:**_

_**No dudo que seas de los pocos por acá que lean libros…**_

_**Pero como te decía, ese tipo de gente deja Reviews más largos… pero de todos modos… te entiendo chavo…**_

_**¡TE REGRESO EL SALUDO QUE ME REGRESASTE… SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "bernabex27"!**_

_**No sabes cómo te agradezco el hecho de que me lo agradezcas…**_

_**Por cierto… Gracias por subir capítulos :3**_

_**Me tenías con la duda…**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO MUY QUERIDO "destructortr"!**_

_**Es corto pero es bueno…**_

_**Para tu chiste… Emmm… ¡Te criticare, perra!**_

_**Pues… no dudo que la historia va a estar chingona :3**_

_**Si… como no ¬¬ me vas a mencionar mis…**_

_**Como quisiera seguir mis proyectos ;_;**_

_**Podrías apoyarme dándome un tema para la guía…**_

_**Sep, me las arreglare de una u otra forma…**_

_**Adiós **_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Heron and Crimson White"!**_

_**Pues… Crossovers pocos me gustan… pocos saben entrelazarlos y pueden hacer que lleguen Reviews y te lancen a la fama…**_

_**Más bien, creo que los de Sonic son los más abundantes, pero si se mezclan y saben hacer…**_

_**Mis respetos por el…**_

_**Y me interesa la idea de tu Fic…**_

_**Otro día lo leeré.**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**Y bueno chavos… otro capítulo de esta guía que nadie respeta terminado…**_

_**Me tarde porque tuve que leer muchos Fics para saber cómo es cada género y no darles información a ciegas…**_

_**Y creo que llegara un punto de mi vida en que ya no actualizare nada más que esto…**_

_**Es en serio, déjenme vivir ;_;**_

_**Y bueno…**_

_**Por cierto, aclare algo en los antagonistas, quiero que sepan y entiendan lo que escribí en el apartado de los antagonistas en uno de los capítulos anteriores, me harían el favor si regresan y lo leen.**_

_**Escriban lo que no entiendan o algo que quieran especificar conmigo y con todo el mundo…**_

_**Así que dé mientras los Reviews de ahora en adelante ya no serán tan difíciles de escribir :3**_

_**Eso sí, tampoco sean tan inútiles como para NO mencionar una que otra reseña.**_

_**De mientras les recordamos que les envíen este Fic a todos los usuarios de la comunidad…**_

_**Tal vez salga un Fic… quien sabe…**_

_**Sé que es SPAM pero de algo tengo que vivir chicos :/**_

_**Y no se preocupen, también son bienvenidas las propuestas de que critique Fics y que los lea…**_

_**Solo por si quieren ;_;**_

_**Ojala que este Fic sea respetado alguna vez… Neta…**_

_**Les pediremos atentamente que tengan una actitud positiva en la caja de comentarios y que NO SE MATEN.**_

_**También les agradeceríamos el detalle de que dijeran que fueron orientados por mi guía…**_

_**Me harían un favor si lo mencionan para que algún día lo lea… y me facilitarían la vida si lo envían PM.**_

_**Pueden enviarme sus proyectos para que les eche una manita.**_

_**Pueden pedirme consejos personales.**_

_**Estaremos disponibles lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Mándenos a Follow y a Favorites, también se agradecen ;3**_

_**Visiten nuestras páginas, Facebook y Deviantart.**_

_**Me despido de la forma más sincera…**_

_**Y me despido… *Saca una pistola dimensional***_

_**Les deseo buena fama…*Entra en el portal y se va, seguido de que el portal se cierra***_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡Hey chicos! *Es Nesilsarato***_

_**Les voy a contar la aterradora leyenda de Yazmin… Y de mi Fic que pronto se actualizara…**_

_**Y bueno… la leyenda trata de…**_

_***Censored***_


	9. P: Debilidad, Universos, Personajes

**¡HEY A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DEL FICTION!**

**¿¡COMO ESTAN TODOS!?**

**¡DE SEGURO PASANDOLA BIEN!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**¿Tanto me tarde que me quede sin público?**

**;_;**

**Oh bueno chicos… el siguiente cap. será de algo más… más...  
**

**Otro detalle, me apure a escribir este cap. porque era muy poco lo que se tenía que escribir y me quería quedar sin pedidos por el momento.**

**Aparte que en cooperación con un amigo que me dio la idea de usar un archivo que no tenía terminado.**

**Aquí se especificaran varias cosas…**

**Aparte de que yo y Destructortr nos estamos organizando para un Fic Coop, ya tenemos casi todo listo, y lo publicaremos lo más pronto posible y en la mayor cantidad de medios posibles.**

**Sera uno de los mejores proyectos…**

**Pronto saldrá y todo eso…**

"_**The Thesis Proyect"**_

**Otro detalle es que muy pocos leyeron la actualización de la parte anterior.**

**Así que les pido de la forma más atenta que se regresen un capitulo atrás y lean lo que se encuentra escrito, compensa la miseria de este cap.**

**Por cierto…**

**Quiero darles un gran agradecimiento a todos los que me apoyaron y me siguieron a lo largo de estos meses en esta guía, me harían un favor si se pasan a leer mi biografía, la organice un poco más.**

**Les pedimos que sean buena gente…**

**Por cierto, a las dos personas que hicieron pedido las responderé de una vez y en un solo capitulo porque son temas realmente muy cortos y de poco contar. Así que ya saben.**

**.**

_**Pero no sin antes…**_

_**A pedido de nuestro querido amigo "bernabex27" y "Zerm G6"**_

_**Muchas gracias por dar vida a este capítulo. **_

_**A pesar de que pedir algo muy corto, me dio la idea para extender un poco este capítulo.**_

_**Aquí están sus ayuditas.**_

_**Un agradecimiento también a "Destructortr" por alargar este cap. Con un subtema más.**_

_**.**_

**Sin más preámbulos.**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Debilidades "X"**_

Piensa algo… no lo sé, atractivo y original, no muy normal o algo que se consiga muy fácil, tampoco lo pongas en un universo alterno donde tengas que viajar y conocer a mucho escritores solo para conseguir miseria de algo y apenas poder ganar.

Se algo divertido para las debilidades, debilidades como mujeres o cosas así.

También puedes pensar en referencias, referencias a libros, películas, series, ETC. Debilidades son muchas, buenas y creativas también hay pero son pocas; debilidades del enemigo son pocas, debilidades que sean en verdad buenas son casi inexistentes…

Piensa algo… algo que sea interesante y creativo, un ritual de cráneos de creaturas sacadas de los libros e historias paganas de los bajos mundos… cosas que vengan de ti y de nadie más… se creativo y original. No saques los clichés de siempre…

No lo sé… ¿Un código de la cuarta pared que destruya a todos y a todas?

Sea la debilidad de un virus o un gusano de la realidad que consume el poder y el tejido de la realidad y para derrotarlo se tenga que instalar un código que le cause una vulnerabilidad en un sistema operativo de Windows XP.

Creando un pantallazo azul de la muerte a la realidad y consecutivamente una paradoja que destruya la realidad por la carencia de lógica que tiene lo anterior dicho.

Sin embargo es una idea que puede funcionar, créate la originalidad que es más gratis que el aire que respiramos.

O al menos hasta que la cobren por las papitas de Sabritas.

Piensa algo… algo que sea fácil de pensar pero a la vez original…

O si quieres pártete la cabeza hasta que se te aire la cabeza… Busca un ambiente agradable.

El mío es estar en el campo…

Solo busca, encontraras y pensaras… Hazlo, veras que es muy fácil.

Busca y rebusca, palabras raras como póngido o anexas en los diccionarios de casa.

Un cliché común es que la única debilidad seas tú… y por esa razón tengan que matarte… ¿A que suena mal y repetitivo? Ejemplo claro, sencillo y general de algo que no debes hacer ni escribir…

Debilidades siempre hay… Debilidades originales… ¿Lo conseguirás?

Ten suerte con ello…

Que esta historia se escribe en caliente.

.

.

.

_**Universos alternos, paralelos, adversos, paradójicos, continuos… ETC.**_

Escribirlo ni es fácil ni sencillo.

Tampoco difícil ni complicado.

Pero una ciencia o tema extenso tampoco es…

Piensa un poco…

¿Qué haría un personaje cualquiera en un universo alterno?

Hacer este tipo de historias o situaciones tiene que tener una lógica y una reflexión…

Tan solo imagínense chicos…

La mente humana es tan prodigiosa y poderosa, que con solo pensar en un universo paralelo o alterno es capaz de crearse verdaderamente…

Quien sabe, tal vez en verdad exista Equestria…

Siendo un hombre de lógica y de reflexiones más allá de las imaginadas te das cuenta que en verdad es posible…

Y es en serio.

Para todo mi público…

Denle esmero, trabajen su trabajo en cuerpo y alma…

Quien sabe, tal vez en algún universo alterno hayan enviado a su personaje a un mundo de felicidad…

…

…

…

Es ejemplo chicos, pero tampoco significa que no pueda ser real…

_Esto se va para mis historias :3_

Hacer este tipo de cosas no tiene ciencia.

Tampoco secreto.

Solo imagina un mundo en que sea exactamente igual pero con sus respectivas diferencias…

O según las vayas necesitando…

Crear un universo alterno es fácil, pero complicado si te lo propones o no lo entiendes… solo puedes pensar en un mundo alterno donde la gravedad esta invertida o estén de sexo invertido…

O incluso versiones malignas de ti mismo.

_**Alternos, paralelos, adversos, paradójicos, continuos…**_

Un universo alterno se diferencia en una o muchas cosas. _**Aquí mis familiares han muerto y soy un mercenario en un mundo apocalíptico**_

Un universo paralelo dice por su propio nombre, nunca se juntan unas con otras. _**Este mundo no tiene sentido… es decir, ¿una versión maligna de mi con poderes infinitos?**_

Un universo adverso es parecido al paralelo, solo que esta vez se diferencian por acciones. _**¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubieras dicho a tu madre que no quieres comer?**_

Un universo paradójico es "peligroso", capaz que entras y terminas en una paradoja. _**¿Qué hace tantos "yo" matándome a "mi"?**_

Un universo continuo es uno que jamás se acabara. _**Este mundo se Ha acabado… ¿Por qué no comienza la construcción de uno nuevo?**_

Y por último…

Multiversos… Piensa y cuéntame… ¿Qué se sintió viajar por cada ejemplo de los anteriores mencionados?

Cuéntamelas después…

Piensa poco…

Luego me cuentas…

.

.

.

**_Creación de personajes_**

…

Lamento no comentarlo antes... así que comenzaremos a rebuscar este tema que es uno MUY interesante…

**¿Crear un protagonista es difícil?**

Regularmente cuando es original.

**¿Crear un antagonista es difícil?**

Tiene su chiste, pero es sencillo en estos tiempos.

**¿Crear personaje y compañeros con desarrollo es difícil?**

No lo es, pero métele esmero. Últimamente son de relleno.

Ahora, sabiendo estos detalles comencemos…

Según el género, vean lo que necesiten, en el capítulo anterior se encuentran los géneros, en cada género, tiene un apartado llamado "Ejemplos", busquen la parte subrayada, ahí se especifica las acciones del protagonista, después de escoger su género y protagonista. Vamos con la descripción general.

_**Protagonista**_

Un protagonista tiene que tener algo anormal o tan siquiera historia, algo que lo defina de los demás… porque si no… ¿Qué sentido tiene la historia? O tan siquiera algo como una anécdota… quien sabe…

O cuenta la historia de alguien normal... les tengo un reto, hagan la historia de alguien común y corriente relatando su vida de pocas esperanzas… ¿a qué es más difícil?

Dejándolo de lado, continuemos

Un protagonista casis siempre tiene cualidades superiores al promedio, causándole consecutivamente una historia… ¿Una persona sin talento que vaya a Equestria?

A que no se atreven…

Busquen cualidades que sean originales… o por lo menos no tan quemadas o superdotadas…

Un músico, un atleta, un científico, un filósofo, un ingeniero, ETC.

Jamás he visto que los anteriores mencionados vayan a Equestria…

¿Por qué siempre son puertos? ¿Es que acaso los niños y los adultos son inútiles? ¿O los ancianos jamás fueron niños? Solo piénsenlo…

Por otro lado, ¿Quién más?, ejemplo claro es la vida con sus poderes ocultos…

O algo más…

O un por que tiene un relato amoroso con algo de tragedia y drama…

Porque eso siempre es original…

Un protagonista malvado… o alguien más…

_**Antagonista**_

Lo que hace la historia, un antagonista bien malote y orgulloso que siempre termina en la calle y violado a mayores de 10 metros…

¿Originalidad?

Antagonistas pueden tener muchas formas…

Además.

Los antagonistas están TAN usados, que crearte uno mismo ya no es difícil…

En opinión personal, un antagonista intangible es uno de los mejores, ¿a qué me refiero con eso?, sociedad, pobreza, crimen… algo… ETC.

O que les parece algo AUN más original…

…

…_Un protagonista que no es malvado…_

…

…_Sin palabras…_

Un protagonista se le conoce por ser malote, pero… ¿Dónde está la cultura del español y el lenguaje? ¿Es que acaso ya no recuerdan que el antagonista no es necesariamente malvado?

Pues yo mismo se los recordare, y les puedo decir que es cierto, un protagonista no siempre es malvado, incluso puede ser neutral.

Pero… la pregunta es… ¿Cómo se hace un antagonista no malvado?

Simple, que sea bueno o neutral pero que se oponga a que el conflicto sea resuelto o que tenga ideas diferentes al del protagonista…

Sencillo.

Otro que bien puede ser es el antagonista que es el tiempo o el espacio…

…Ojala lo entiendan…

_**Personajes de desarrollo.**_

O personajes secundarios.

Personajes que se usan como soporte a la historia… y para hacer bien al protagonista de forma ridícula.

Es decir, el personaje secundario casi siempre es el más fuerte o más inteligente, pero por razones sobrenaturales y desconocidas siempre lo derrota el protagonista o tuvo un importantísimo papel en su destrucción… puede ser también para el protagonista.

Piénsenlo, sé que casi siempre así es…

Pero no dejen personajes en plano y dibujados a Paint a minúsculas con calidad de 3 cifras, mientras que el protagonista esta en _**FULL HD HQ 3D FD A PHOTOSHOP CON MAYUSCULAS Y CALIDAD DE 10 CIFRAS**_

Eso demuestra que de una u otra forma el protagonista estuvo inspirado en ti y vos sueles ser un egocéntrico…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Difícil… si no se entiende, pregunten. Soy de mente abierta**_

**Gracias que terminamos…**

_**Y bueno chavos… otro capítulo de esta guía que nadie respeta terminado…**_

_**Ojala y lo respeten…**_

_**Escriban lo que no entiendan o algo que quieran especificar conmigo y con todo el mundo…**_

_**Así que dé mientras los Reviews de ahora en adelante ya no serán tan difíciles de escribir :3**_

_**Eso sí, tampoco sean tan inútiles como para NO mencionar una que otra reseña.**_

_**De mientras les recordamos que les envíen este Fic a todos los usuarios de la comunidad…**_

_**Tal vez salga un Fic… quien sabe…**_

_**Sé que es SPAM pero de algo tengo que vivir chicos :/**_

_**Y no se preocupen, también son bienvenidas las propuestas de que critique Fics y que los lea…**_

_**Solo por si quieren ;_;**_

_**Ojala que este Fic sea respetado alguna vez… Neta…**_

_**Les pediremos atentamente que tengan una actitud positiva en la caja de comentarios y que NO SE MATEN.**_

_**También les agradeceríamos el detalle de que dijeran que fueron orientados por mi guía…**_

_**Me harían un favor si lo mencionan para que algún día lo lea… y me facilitarían la vida si lo envían PM.**_

_**Pueden enviarme sus proyectos para que les eche una manita.**_

_**Pueden pedirme consejos personales.**_

_**Estaremos disponibles lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Mándenos a Follow y a Favorites, también se agradecen ;3**_

_**Visiten nuestras páginas, Facebook y Deviantart.**_

_**Me despido de la forma más sincera…**_

_**Y me despido… *Saca una pistola dimensional***_

_**Les deseo buena fama…*Entra en el portal y se va, seguido de que el portal se cierra***_

…

…

…

…

_***Se vuelve a abrir el portal y sale la cabeza de Mephis***_

– _**Y es en serio chicos, el siguiente capítulo será serio –**_

_***Se cierra de nuevo y el lugar queda en silencio***_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡Revisen el capítulo anterior con una chingada!**_

_**...**_

_**Por Favor**_


	10. M: Ensayo Critico

…

*Esta un Mephis tranquilamente leyendo un libro de chingomil paginas en un sillón junto a una lámpara en una nada absoluta de color negro cuando idea salvaje le asalta*

Ya me aburrí…

Mejor veremos el mundo Fiction.

*Aparece una laptop de la nada mientras que el libro desaparece*

A ver…

No hay inter…

Me robare alguna señal X

/Rato después/

De acuerdo…

Mundo Fiction…

Palabras claves…

Humanos… Fics famosos… Fics alternos… Fics Lemon…

Abrir, Abrir, Abrir…

…

…

…

127 Fics encontrados…

Equivalente a… 2313987 palabras aprox…

Ta bien fácil. :D

…

…

…

…

…

/Unos días más tarde/

…

…

…

…

…

.

.

¿Qué leyó?

No sabemos y no queremos averiguarlo

Pero está en su cama tiritando y sacudiendo el piso…

…

…

…

Y dijo que estaban cometiendo una blasfemia al español como si no hubiera mañana…

Y debo decir que es una estupidez para los hispano hablantes y latinos que solo quieren leer un buen Fic…

Debo decir que tenemos la culpa en general…

Esta vez, (Este cap. lo escribimos entre nosotros, los hermanos de Mephis que nos pusimos comprensivos ante su situación [Nesis, mi esclavo, "X" y entre otros]) platicaremos de lo que ABSOLUTAMENTE no deben poner en un Fic…

Hasta que se recupere, nosotros nos encargaremos del desarrollo de sus Fics de mientras…

En honor a nuestro hermano caído por múltiples traumas de Fics mal-hechotes…

Dijo que no valía la pena escribir Review porque son casos perdidos…

Pero ten discreción; ya que si te sientes identificado con algún elemento, NO ES UNA COINCIDENCIA. Es tu reflejo del espejo.

Pero no seremos discriminadores así que comencemos…

PRINCIPAL

Hasta nos da pena tener que hablar de algo (Que se supone) que TODOS tienen que SABER, Creen saber escribir y lo único que parece que saben hacer es echarle más leña al fuego que le echan para que arda más la comunidad… y lo peor es que lo aplauden como idiotas bien adiestrados…

Nos parece sumamente cabron que aparezca un Fic y no sepan apreciar si es basura o incluso a que basurero pertenece, a pesar de ello mucha gente se dedica a no dar apoyo para los Fics y en lugar de eso es como si no supieran hacer algo más, por lo que les sugerimos algo…

_**LEAN, LEAN, LEAN.**_

Pero no lean aquí, hay algo más allá que una pantalla con brillo para cegarlos, y mucho menos lean por ver letras, LEAN POR LEER.

No estoy diciendo (ni mucho menos sugiriendo) que se lean y repitan chingos de veces la biblia hasta que la recitan y en lugar de ver palabras vean los salmos. Léanse algo ameno y sencillo, lecturas para jóvenes y niños, libros como el principito o algo más.

En serio que no creímos que la comunidad estuviera tan mal… pero creo que incluso en los caps. Anteriores nos equivocamos de más, pues debido a que lo pusimos en su lenguaje "Ligero" e "Interactivo" para que la comunidad nos conociera de una forma mejor…

_**PERO**_, Vemos que hasta eso puede empeorar la situación de la página, debido a que pensábamos que ustedes podrían "interpretar" la guía, ya que suponíamos que escribían, si no de manera perfecta, al menos decente…

Pero hasta eso vemos que se repite de forma bestial los Fics.

Aunque no por eso les venimos quitando ánimos chicos, no lo tomen tan a pecho.

Pueden crear Fics para usar las críticas destructivas y constructivas…

Sepan que una crítica destructiva les puede ayudar… no se desanimen si les expone todos los puntos, es algo agradable…

Pero hay escritores que escriben de forma TAN mal… que incluso creen que son los mejores Fics que se pudieron haber creado jamás…

Y no falta quien le aplaude y lo alude como si no hubiera mañana. (Aquí sí que NO es referencia a alguien de por aquí)

Lo que en verdad me sigo preguntando es porque la manía de escribir tan mal, tal vez no tenga educación o algo por el estilo pero den su mejor esfuerzo.

Es enserio… y realmente no pensé que fueran así chicos…

Comenzaremos con temas más serios y dejando lo demás, después de todo solo es un punto de vista a través de un ensayo escrito por nosotros…

Espero que lo disfruten y cambien su forma de escribir para esta comunidad de Fics…

Sin más preámbulos…

_**Empecemos.**_

.

.

.

_**ANALISIS**_

Primero lo primero…

Buenas y Buenos a todos los lectores y escritores de esta comunidad que se molestan por leer un ensayo analítico/critico sencillo y algo burlesco aquí presente escrito por nosotros…

Tal vez algunos de ustedes nos etiquetaran de malos o incluso idiotas por la introducción anterior… pero de igual manera queremos que sepan que esto es un ensayo X para el beneficio de la comunidad (O algo así), pero queremos que sepan de primera mano que es nuestra honestidad en nosotros.

Diremos de primera que mucha gente (Especialmente escritores) se ha dedicado a escribir X cosa, que aunque sea espantoso, creen que es perfecto y solo escuchan el alabo de entre su público (Aquí entra el lector), y es tan así, que creo incluso que olvidaron la palabra "Critica" _(¿Eso existe?)_, y en nuestra opinión personal, preferimos la palabra de un crítico X con palabra bien fundamentada y "No-Idiota", que ver a 100 personas dedicadas a dar "Honor" y alabar a su queridísimo escritor, y lo digo por el gran déficit de calidad de los Fics, en pocas palabras…

Los Fics se están haciendo cada vez más predecibles y clichés que antes, total que en estos días todo Fic nuevo se inspira en otro y es completamente adivinable su contenido, sin mencionar el gran enfoque en un escena "X" y dejando el gran agujero y cosas sin fundamentar, en lugar de hacer una red de acciones que llevan a un núcleo o "problema" sin dejar de lado cualquier escena, aparte que es difícil dicha acción pero el proceso es demasiado sencillo al saber escribir y leer. (Cosa que no se nota entre escritores y lectores de esta comunidad)

_**¡EL MÁS MEJOR HUMANO/OC DE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS BIDIMUNSARLES!**_

Existe un personaje, sea conocido o solo parte de nuestra imaginación, ¿Quién no quiere una primera creación? A pesar de que va cambiando con el paso del tiempo, todos recordaran como lo crearon o como era originalmente.

Incluso le damos habilidades fantásticas y una historia que se perfecciona con el mejor uso de la razón, le damos mayor descripción, mejores habilidades, incluso hacemos dibujos. Incluso llega el momento en que nos enamoramos de los mismos _¿Les recordó algo?_ Pero llega un problema, y es el detalle que lo avivamos tanto que lo comenzamos a matar lenta y dolorosamente. Un ejemplo claro es Oliver Atom, que a pesar de ser los mejores en su tiempo, comenzó a morir lentamente con el paso y el avance de la serie (Y ni hablar del Remake).

Y créanlo o no, deberían intentar el hacer su personaje humilde, tampoco con dotes muy únicas, simplemente sean humildes. No lo sé… ¿un músico en Equestria?

Y ocurre por que amamos nuestra creaciones, le vemos crecer poco a poco y le auguramos lo mejor que podemos pedir, como a un hijo o un hermano menor.

Solo que es ficticio, y aquí ocurre el problema. Al ser ficticio no nos importaría meterle las habilidades, dotes y dones inimaginables por el ano. Y peor en los Selfs-Inserts, se meten así mismos en la historia de una forma… "Épica". Y resolviendo todo lo que le lancen en la cara, incluso cosas realmente imposibles las resuelven ahí como si nada… o cosas que de todas formas son resueltas.

Y el problema que repercute en la historia. Imaginemos el siguiente ejemplo:

Un personaje (tan ridículo como Barney), sin contexto ni introducción previa (casos como el Ranger plateado o robo caballero de la serie "Power Rangers: Mega Force"), que tiene un origen de la cola, y llega de la nada. (Personajes que aunque la historia se explique más adelante siguen siendo ridículos) Y el problema sería que altera el orden de la historia dándole media vuelta invertida hacia arriba… (Destruyendo al antagonista, dándole algo al protagonista, o avanzar l trama a ritmos descontrolados) ¿Entendieron el punto? Supongo que sería desagradable.

Son historias de fondo, para darle más cuerpo a la historia. Y también más vida a los personajes. Una buena historia da vida a más de un personaje posible a utilizar, no solo al protagonista. A nadie le gustan los personajes planos, sin pasado que explique porque son de una determinada manera.

Se tiene que desarrollar paulatinamente y que pertenezca a una red de acciones previa a la platicada, y aunque su historia se desarrolle más adelante, puede llegar a ser incómodo para algunos lectores, y deben pensarlo bien, pues un personaje es un nuevo color e hilo para la aguja del el tejido, desarróllenlo de forma decente.

Un personaje puede dirigir el hilo, a veces pueden mantenerlo firme, y puede darle continuidad a su corta vida escrita por nosotros... el detalle… a pesar de que es bueno mantener a un personaje vivo, afecta la calidad del relato, ya que pueden ser personajes Buenos-Malos o Malos-Buenos.

Deben ser parte de la historia en común, deben aportar algo significativo, aunque sea por su corta vida de 637 palabras, debe de aportar algo, o "quitar" algo. Debe de estar basado en algo y en figuras conocidas para su avance. Aunque ocurre el típico caso de que existen antagonistas parecidos a Mazinger Z, que ríen de sus actos destructivos y su arrogancia. Solo para ser derrotado al final de una forma cualquiera. Y díganme ¿Por qué concentrarnos y basarnos en los medios masivos de comunicación? Porque no seguir los libros o la historia común como ejemplo, ¿Por qué seguir la tradición del Bien contra el Mal? ¿Por qué no comenzar con personajes que acuden a acciones buenas para causas malas o acciones malas para causas buenas? Increíble si nos lo preguntan.

Otro error común que le sucede a cualquiera, no nos excluimos. Es el detalle de que los personajes tienen habilidades que carecen de lógica, haciendo cosas que NADIE puede hacer más que él, o estar a la par de los dioses. Un ejemplo claro es tener una fase "Nightmare" que poseen por razones poco claras; otro problema muy común es tener origen o contexto inimaginable para la lógica o la historia en general.

Ejemplo:

Me llamo Tiziano Misuki Dante Montereal Ryu Afanasi Aksinya Hikari Adalia Adelbert Ashanti Shaira Natsuki Abayda Tayyeb Sakura, pero me pueden llamar Luis. Soy proveniente de las tribus andinas en el norte de Rusia, mis familiares eran una familia muy humilde producto de la crisis actual y eran pre-colombinos, yo soy un tibetano musulmán, también soy el último emperador de la dinastía Qing y el señor feudal de un pequeño grupo de terroristas, teniendo así la más alta tecnología de punta del siglo XXX, somos conquistadores multidimensionales, y tengo un rango de cabo, soy el principal gobernador de una galaxia muy al oeste de México… ¿Alguna duda?

Si saben de la mínima historia, se darán cuenta que es un revoltijo de ideas sin sentido ni contexto.

Por lo que se debe de dar un sentido a todo personaje sin importar su desempeño en la historia.

Suelen ocurrir errores… pero hay persona que no se fijan verdaderamente.

No solo ocurre el espanto de los Self-Insert de la chingada, si no que parecen elegidos por la humanidad, si en verdad hubiera gente que como en los Self-Inserts fueran así, el mundo carecería de lógica, o incluso el mundo sería salvado de su continua autodestrucción, y créanlo o no, es un problema que existe en cada uno de nosotros. Tomen en cuenta que nosotros no nos estamos excluyendo, aun tratamos de corregir ese defecto nuestro, ¿Cómo se llama ese problema? Es simple y dudo que alguien de la audiencia no lo tenga o al menos lo conozca… "EGO" El ego hace que en los Self-Inserts sean cada vez más predecibles y Clichés, (lo sabemos e incluso nosotros lo queremos, ir a un mundo de paz donde la violencia es casi nula, pero no jodan con que en un mundo son unos hijos de perra y yendo a otro universo son hasta dioses sexuales) y no se diga de un humano imaginario, son casi o más ridículos que los Self-Inserts.

Obtienen demasiados dotes, dones y habilidades que llega a ser bastante estúpido en cierto punto, sin olvidar el detalle de que incluso parecen tontos, y tomen en cuenta, si no conocen bien al que pusieron en su Fic, o tan siquiera a ustedes mismos, no sé realmente la clase de comunidad en la que se ha convertido hasta ahora esta página. Y piénsenlo cuidadosamente, ¿Un Fic es el reflejo de su forma de ser?, si lo piensas es cierto, por lo que deben de pensar realmente en que quieren escribir.

Otro detalle de los Fics que ocurre casi siempre, el personaje principal (sea pony o humano) nunca tendrá miedo y sabe lo que hace. Pregunta directa, ¿Cuántos Fics han leído así?, nosotros tenemos miedos, CUALQUIERA TIENE MIEDOS, incluso tengo un hermano esquizofrénico que tiene miedos, entonces… ¿Por qué ellos no tendrán miedos? Les seré sincero…

Y aunque nos duela recordarlo, es un ejemplo de que NADIE, sabe que hacer en cualquier situación, ni siquiera cuando la vivas 2 veces, es muy difícil saber qué hacer.

Otro problema vendría siendo el antagonista, el sujeto orgulloso que ríe de forma falsa siempre que obtiene la victoria, y se desespera cada vez que pierde, sin olvidar el caso de que muere al final por una puñalada en la espalda o ataque a traición. Aparte que dan cáncer algunos de solo pensarlos ya que suelen ser una copia barata de las películas de Hollywood o de anime.

La conclusión es…

Las historias deben de ser cuidadas, trabajadas con esmero y apoyo, planificadas y desarrollados con el mayor cuidado que se le pueda dar como a un hijo, evitar cualquier uso de los clichés… saldrá una obra maestra…

¿Pero saben algo? He visto obras maestras vagar por el internet. Dignas de ser reconocidas…

Pero veo que no son tan bien vistas… me extraña en verdad… ¿Por qué ocurrirá…?

Deben de considerar… esta guía es para comenzar carreras de escritores sin salario.

Así que piensa y reitera lo siguiente:

Haz tu historia bajo auto-finalización propia, no para ser afamado.

Queremos nuevos sabores y experiencias, no lo mismo y cada vez más pútrido.

_**TRATADO HISTORICO Y EL PROBLEMA COMUN**_

Existe un problema muy común en el mundo Fiction, y ese es que cuando un escritor cambia su forma o idea en un nuevo Fic, todo mundo le insulta y le abandona sin saber que fue un proyecto inolvidable, además lo dejan como niño desamparado en el frio cemento tan propio de la ciudad. Y por el simple hecho de variar en el "Modelo" de todo Fic, demostrando una vez más que nos estamos conformando con lo que nos lanzan a la cara.

Si en verdad aprecian la lectura, aprecien al que escribió; en este caso asesorarlo y ayudarlo…

Después de todo, ¿No somos una comunidad?

Otro detalle es que mucha gente se dedica a escribir Reviews inútiles, tales como "¡WOOOW! ¡SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO ASI! ¡ESPERARE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!" que vienen siendo inútiles y dejando al escritor con un serio problema, en lugar de darle algo constructivo que le ayude a mejorar y aunque sea uno de los mejores que hayan existido, lo dejan con una duda severa.

A pesar de que la comunidad se está haciendo cada vez más conformista, comienzan a deteriorar su estado, pues hace que el escritor escriba CUALQUIER COSA, y comience a bajar la calidad de los capítulos, y es más normal de lo que creen. No importa si es uno de los mejores, se comienza a deteriorar su calidad de escritura. Por consecuente, ocurre que por lo concurrido a esta "técnica" los lectores alaban que reduzca su calidad de escritura y haciendo creer que el escritor lo está haciendo "bien".

Ocurre otro detalle.

El problema es que algunas personas tienen la costumbre de juntar tantas cosas EN UNA SOLA REFERENCIA, que uno se pregunta si está haciendo un esfuerzo, o solo está haciendo Ctrl-C, Ctrl-V.

A pesar de que algunas referencias son malas, otras son buenas porque vienen de libros, libros desconocidos o citas textuales perfectas, que a pesar de que sean variadas y en una sola referencia, son buenas, ya que si alguna persona la ve y dice "¡Ese viene del libro X!" significa que su público lo reconoce, y créanlo o no, es raro que nosotros utilicemos otra referencia que la ya mencionada.

_**BLASFEMIAS A LA LENGUA**_

A pesar de que "ES SOLO UN FIC" es una imprudencia mezclar cosas de otros países con una lengua como el español.

Ejemplo:

– ¡Hey Carlos! –

– ¡Hey Richard! –

–Como estas mi "Brother" –

–No hay ni peda Riki–

–Oye, venia buscándote porque necesito money–

–No jodas capullo, vos sos un idiota, no ni pal pedo "garson" –

–No seas "bambino", relaja la raja y "rosamelano" –

–na más deja vamos pal´ "penjause" –

– "Vaka" –

–Ya ni "kokas", "tate", "cocsta", "haremps" –

–Degenerado–

–pues vámonos–

–Vale–

(Sacado de una conversación real de un par de transeúntes "X")

Y creer que la gente se comunica así, me pone los pelos de punta

Aparte que existen Fics de diálogos pobres.

Ejemplo:

Jesús: Hola ¿Cómo estás?

Luis: Bien ¿y tú?

Jesús: Bien, vale, ¡Adiós!

Aunque hay gente que se comunica con palabras aún más cortas, es un severo error y demuestra lo poco que la persona (O en este caso el escritor) ha tocado los libros y el poco uso del lenguaje que tiene

Leer es parte de la cultura de cada uno de nosotros, léanse historias o libros buenos. Pueden incluso comenzar con los libros de la escuela. Pero comenzar a leer es un buen inicio para saber qué hacer y decir en cualquier caso.

Pero… en lugar de eso nos basamos en el internet y sale…

_**SPANINGLISHIN**_

Creen que lo escribí bien? Nope? Fine.

Es un ejemplo de anglicismo, o como he escuchado que le dicen algunas personas "Gringuismo" aunque realmente no le encuentro forma, he oído que le dicen así a ese fenómeno, lo que demuestra que el español está siendo cambiado lentamente al inglés. El detalle está en que los "gringos" incluso pelean el que utilicemos su lenguaje en medio del español, mientras que nosotros ni nos importa seguir usándolo.

Es más, si no mal recuerdo existe una peli llamada Spanglish, demostrando este fenómeno.

Y poco a poco se destroza el español, ¿Alguna vez alguien les ha corregido por hablar como si fuera un Chat?

Les diré algo, respeten a esa persona y si gustan denle algo de dinero. Se lo merece por conservar el español.

Otro problema grave es lo siguiente…

_**NO ES UN CONDENADO CHAT**_

No es un Fucking chat jomis ¬¬, serán idiotas los que se usan de chat los Fics, incluso aunque no sean tan serios los Fics sobre todo las abominaciones semánticas al escribir un condenado capitulo, y ni hablar de la sintaxis y el "esqueleto", pero no nos excluimos. Si usan emoticonos, no lo usen tanto o para representar la cara de alguien.

Pero sigue siendo un error catastrófico… y les venimos diciendo algo.

Si creer que escribir en chat para un Fic es un estilo lingüístico, les venimos aclarando que es una aberración, pues demuestra lo empolvados que tienen los libros en sus casas. Aunque la gente lo aplaude, debo aclarar que están MUY mal.

Y el problema de los emoticonos es que los usan demasiado en un solo capitulo, e incluso acortan las ideas y las hacen bizarras a la hora de escribir.

No lo vemos tan mal, también lo decimos, es una época de cambios drásticos, es **APENAS** pasable. Pero llega un punto en que no se puede soportar, cada condenado Fic repite y repite y repite los emoticonos, y lo que me pregunto, ¿Hablan así siempre? A pesar de que nosotros somos alegres y nos hablamos a veces así, nunca hablamos así en _público_. Ni mucho menos nos insultamos entre nosotros.

_**¿JOK0 Z3 3ZKLYV3 3ZPH0?**_

A pesar de ser el error más común DE CUALQUIER ESCRITOR, hay un punto que parece dudoso el que acuda a la escuela, ya que he visto que algunos errores son más que normales, pero algunos Fics tienen tantos errores ortográficos, que uno se pregunta si es en verdad español.

No hay problema, la historia compensa las faltas de ortografía. Eso es bueno.

Pero cuando nada lo compensa…

No solo eso, son errores catastróficos de la escritura, incluso cambian letras con cosas sin sentido, y se supone que nosotros deberíamos ser los de los errores al escribir tan rápido,

Hemos visto casos de personas que prefieren ver la serie de televisión y desprecian los libros de donde salió la misma, así como sin siquiera saberlo, puede despreciar su idioma que habla ultrajándolo de muchas formas (No sé si lo sepan, pero el español es una de las lenguas más ricas de todo el mundo, expresando sentimientos y formas como ningún otro idioma), y nosotros como si nada…

Sobre todo el inigualable acento…

A nosotros también nos molesta usarlo, es un fastidio tener que ver y releer la historia para poner acentos… ¿pero se dan cuenta que sin ella no sería el español como es ahora?

Con el acento (o tilde) se puede cambiar palabras y sentidos sin muchos cambios, mientras que en otros idiomas se tiene que cambiar por completo el tiempo, el verbo tiene que cambiar drásticamente y nosotros…

Simplemente el acento.

Es duro y suele joder a veces… pero se quedaran muy satisfechos con lo que han logrado con ello.

…

Es una fortuna que tengamos una de las lenguas más grandes mejores y ricas en material para los escritos, no debemos ultrajarlo, debemos respetarlo, debemos enriquecerlo… ¿un consejo? Vean como chatea alguien en Chat por primera vez, miren como chatea, es fácil que el corregidor haga el trabajo duro. Pero con el chat descubres la identidad cultural de las personas con respecto a las letras.

Si me ven a mí, suelo no hacerlo por el hecho de que trabajar y hacer memoria de todo es complicado… mantener a 30 gentes tiene su chiste. Sepan también si escribe por error, por no poder (algún tipo de discapacidad), o porque simplemente escribe mal…

Prejuicios nos sobran, criterios nos faltan.

_**HAREMS… No, en serio, Son chingaderas…**_

En primera, ¿Saben REALMENTE que es un Harem?

Si responden lo que estamos completamente seguros que responderán, debo decir que están mal.

Como mencionamos en el apartado anterior, es una tontería hacer tales cosas. Sin mencionar que demuestra que el internacionalismo afecta y azota cada vez más el español, no sé cómo se traten entre amigos, pero muestren su amor al lenguaje al menos cuando escriban.

Y estoy hablando además de la escuela.

Sigo preguntándome.

¿Qué pasaría si en la vida real hubiera ese tipo de gente?

NO me digan que no saben por ustedes se pueden imaginar muy bien el panorama…

…

¿No existen los triángulos amorosos? ¿Acaso el amor verdadero no existe? ¿Qué me pueden comentar ustedes?

_**LO TIPICO REPETITIVO**_

Sobre la forma de escribir de muchas personas, todos dicen que su forma de escribir "Esta Bien".

La mayoría alegaran que las "normas" del buen escribir son ridículas e inútiles por su antigüedad, diciendo que "hago como lo escriba y según mi estilo me lo demande", ese tipo de gente no aprecia su propio lenguaje y la profanan sin saberlo.

Pues debemos decir que ni siquiera tratan de mejorar.

Nota X: todos conocen Fics pintados de blanco o de negro. Aunque es más normal que aparezcan pintados de negro, situaciones en que TODO el MUNDO está en contra del protagonista, se odia así mismo y tiene un grave problema de depresión, o casos de Fics pintados de blanco en donde el protagonista tiene la mismísima palabra de dios… pero si lo piensan bien es algo decepcionante que los Fics no tengan un sentido verdadero apegado a la realidad, aunque para algunos vean la vida de un solo color, existen más por si no lo sabían, pues han de saber que la vida no es tan blanco ni negro como se pinta, dígnense a escribir algo en gris, les será necesario para un futuro.

Cambiar y redirigir el orden de una historia o un "ismo" de la comunidad. Cambiar y crear, mejorar y avanzar, romper órdenes y crear nuevos, no ser como los demás, ser tú mismo (que en casos como estos se puede considerar un buen ejemplo) y escribir como mejor te plazca respetando las reglas.

Alusión a algo es también algo que se ve, puede darse referencia a una cultura tibetana o africana, elementos que en la serie se le hace alusión… pero cosas que en verdad NO aparecen directamente a la serie, por lo que se le conoce como alusión. Así que no es lo mismo hacer referencia a una alusión.

Un ejemplo claro puede ser Zecora o los ponis egipcios que aparecen en cierto capítulo de la serie.

Por lo que nos lleva a…

_**¿ESO EXISTE?**_

Un detalle para esto es el uso de un elemento que esta fuera de contexto para la serie… curioso que si tenga lógica para nuestro mundo… ¿sabe de qué hablo?

El uso de elementos externos (nuestro mundo) con el de MLP. Lo que implica la carencia y pobreza de palabras y una ruptura algo importante del status quo de la serie.

Un ejemplo claro es el de los humanos que viajan a Equestria.

El mismo autor brony que viaja a Equestria, un hombre que tiene pocas esperanzas de un futuro mejor, o incluso un militar que murió en combate.

Esto se ha usado demasiado con diversos resultados, pero con falta de innovación con relación al tema.

Otro detalle es el uso de elementos famosos o reconocidos para dar una rápida y sencilla visualización de algo…

En una ocasión leí que "X" personaje se comportaba como _Yandere, _¿tan así nos encontramos? O incluso el tamaño de Kick Buttowski. La descripción "Kawaii", o incluso el sonido _Nyaaa~ _Para expresar un gemido.

El problema más que claro: falta de creatividad y uso de recursos expresivos y descriptivos como la metáfora. Y como dice el subtema, nos preguntamos… ¿Eso existe?

Otro detalle esta en las humanizaciones… o algo así, consiste en lo siguiente: mandar a un humano a Equestria con las siguientes características, que por cierto se han usado hasta el Infinitum, cuanta originalidad. ¿No creen?

Sus características y rasgos comunes suelen ser:

* Es Brony.

* Es parecido al autor o alguien muy querido por él.

* Tiene algún… canon favorito, que puede tener un "Furry" o humanización o relación amorosa.

* Murió en alguna guerra o circunstancias "X".

* Posiblemente sea estadounidense.

* Puede convertirse a su gusto de una u otra forma.

* Es poderoso Y CAPAZ DE TODO

* Pregona paz, amor y justicia. Según su "amplio" criterio.

* Proviene de una edad moderna o medieval, en caso de ser futurístico, es un personaje que tiene tecnología en épocas inimaginables.

Rómpanse el coco tratando de hacer algo original, igual que una tesis, dense algo más original al uso de los humanos, pocos elementos destacables son mencionables, pero los que si son innovadores, (o al menos en su época) son escritos admirables de leer. ¿Por qué no hacer algo innovador?

Ejemplo (no se la roben): Un niño que en situaciones de crisis y en un estado deplorable mental inhalando… algo, se imagina ir a ese mundo… quien sabe cuándo se extienda el Fic hasta que el pobre niño muera o sea rescatado.

Mucha gente se ocupa de primera mano a los Fics cualquiera que no se dan cuenta de los demás y escondidas gemas que puede haber… y tal vez no lo he mencionado, pero me he encontrado muchos que murieron sin fama ni gloria… un ejemplo que se puede usar es el desconocido juego llamado "Space Clash" Juegazos de los antiguos que murieron sin fama ni gloria, pero no quitando el hecho de que fuera un juego de respetar.

_**SIN TRAUMAS… Neta…**_

Aunque a ustedes les parezca incluso ridículo, a nosotros nos dan traumas leer un Fic "X" de la comunidad. Somos críticos, y el problema es que escriben de forma tal, que incluso dan ganas de llorar.

Si se eliminan los demonios de la flojera y de la mala forma de escribir, se podrán reciclar las ideas de forma que pueda salir algo muy nuevo y con potencial de ser reconocido. Se tendrán mayor cantidad de escritos de calidad y se mejorara el estado actual de la comunidad-

No hay que repetir ni empeorar, ¡Hay que mejorar y crear!

Existen autores capaces de usar a su favor clichés… el asunto es que son muy pocos los que lo hacen y mucha gente se cree capaz de manejarlo… ¿ustedes son capaces? Hay escritores que a pesar de tener el defecto de una ortografía que haría vomitar a los ojos, tienen una historia con una originalidad tan bestial, que poco importa si incluso está escrito en braille o binario.

Sean originales, sean capaces de crear y construir… gente como ustedes se necesitan aquí y allá afuera.

_**DESTRUCCION DE LA COMUNIDAD**_

¿Algún día empeorara A tal punto la comunidad Brony que desaparecerá y solo será un recuerdo más en la historia? Es obvio que con cada Fandom sucederá… pero este será lento y doloroso.

Si la comunidad sigue hundiéndose (no solo el español) con los clichés, obras malas y alabadas, faltas de innovación, Personajes Gary Stu o Marie Sue, defectos a la escritura y faltas incoherentes a la escritura; llegara el punto en que será tan normal como ver que un ser dimensional está destruyendo la ciudad (nótese el sarcasmo).

Los errores se harán tan comunes y la gente cualquiera se pasara dando Reviews cada vez más pobres, que cometer errores y no enmendarlos (incluso empeorándolos) será tan normal y después se hará "exitosa" su historia. Las obras de buena calidad no serán reconocidas como antes y serán olvidadas cada vez más rápido. Las criticas destructivas para su mejore serán mal vistas y todo mundo se molestara, en vez de aprender de alguien que se tomó la molestia y… mejor dicho el deber de hacer notar tus errores para que los mejores.

Todo eso se ira acumulando hasta que la plataforma que nos sostenga sea olvidada, hundida, destruida y mal vista por los demás…

Pero aún hay algo…

_**LA ESPERANZA POR UN RAYO DE LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

A pesar de sonar algo "Cursi" nosotros esperamos de forma atenta que la visión de la comunidad "cambie" con el tiempo…

Esperamos…

Que a la hora de escribir se aprenda de los mejores y evitar los errores que se cometieron antes (cuando empezamos). Esta entre nosotros tener un criterio y aceptar lo que es bueno para nosotros y para nuestra audiencia, aceptar todo tipo de crítica y saber que tomar y que dejar, tomar lo mejor de los buenos escritos, adaptarlo moldearlo, darle una originalidad. Sabiendo que tú no lo hiciste, lo hiciste a base de algo. Aplicar nuestra creatividad y nuestra cultura para crear algo que impresione a todo el mundo.

¿Recuerda el Shogunato? Se debe abandonar lo viejo sin perder nuestra identidad para avanzar a lo nuevo. Hasta llegar al punto de impresionar a todos; No será sencillo, ya que habrá muchas personas que se negaran al cambio y quedaran como están. Otros les serán indiferentes y seguirán como están.

Sera lento… pero si lo miran de una forma será un camino muy bueno para todos… o al menos su mayoría, dejar a un lado los cambios y aplicar los cambios para mejorar la calidad, es mejor ver uno bueno por conocer que un malo conocido. Ya que es mejor tomar riesgos para tener un éxito que construir monumentos sobre una base pantanosa.

Si no entendieron la metáfora, aquí está la traducción: No hay nada de malo en los cambios.

_**CONCLUSION**_

El trabajo de muchos escritores como el papel de los lectores ha decaído mucho últimamente y poca gente se toma la molestia de dar algo bueno y ameno de leer. Sea cómico, serio, divertido, amoroso, interesante, ameno o incluso un tanto estúpido; Son lecturas amenas de leer. Todos las aprecian pero pocos las reconocen o las aprecian, solo quieren una historia cualquiera, En lugar de respetar y querer otras historias mucho mejores…

No vengo a decir que dejen de escribir o decir "X" cosa, lo que quiero decir realmente es que mejoren en todo sentido, y no solo aquí amigos…

Se los pido de buena forma pues…

Hago esto para ser un tanto general ante todos, Hago esto para no ver que algo que aprecio y quiero mucho caiga a causa de la mediocridad e hipocresía por los errores que no queremos arreglar. Lo hago por amor a la comunidad y no hay mejor que criticarla en PRO de todos…

…

¿Qué elegirán?

.

.

.

.

.

Terminamos…

Pero dejándonos de lado eso.

¿Es cierto lo que digo, o no son nada más que mentiras?

De igual manera, agradecemos que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para leer este ensayo para mejorar el estado de la comunidad.

O al menos eso esperamos chicos y chicas, y chavos y chavas de la comunidad…

Tardaremos algunos días en que se regularice la casa…

De mientras les avisaremos que PERDIMOS…

Y nada más…

Otro problema es uno que solo vemos en los salones más desastrosos de las escuelas de todo nivel.

El empeño por "Lastimar" al prójimo y dejarlo en ridículo, he visto Fics que merecen ser publicados en libros, pero a la vez condenados y olvidados por el mundo y nuestra propia vagancia, desplazados por obras más baratas y de gustos "actuales", por la escasez de escritores profesionales, desechados por los demás que se dedican a escribir obras cualquiera.

Y desde nuestra honestidad y con este ensayo exigimos un cambio, a pesar que sabemos que es un detalle muy difícil en nuestra posición, que incluso sería un milagro. Se los pedimos de la forma más humilde que podemos.

Gracias…

…

…

…

_Mensaje muy importante que les quiero comentar es que esta guía se parara temporalmente._

_¿Razón? Yo y un amigo muy querido (No, no es Riki) haremos un Fic Coop._

_¿Qué es un Fic Coop? Para los que no lo sepan y en resumidas palabras, es un Fic que se escribe entre 2 escritores._

_Y pues nosotros haremos, para eso dejaremos de escribir nuestros Fics (tal vez) para concentrarnos en este querido proyecto._

_Que hasta eso será uno de los mejores._

_Ese era otro mensaje…_

_Me despido ahora si…_

_Hasta la próxima._


	11. M: Formas de reconocer un Fic

**¡HEY A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DEL FICTION!****l**

**¿¡COMO ESTÁN TODOS!?**

**¡DE SEGURO PASÁNDOLA BIEN!**

**Y les puedo comentar, que esta vez ando muy alegre…**

**No como el cap. anterior…**

**Y si se preguntan, que paso con la pistola dimensional… bueno… la tiene Yazmin en el fondo del cosmos. (Quien entendió, entendió)**

**Y bueeeeno…**

**Lamento la tardanza realmente, jamás pensé que me tardaría tanto... pero ahora que tengo oportunidad, aprovechare todo lo que tenemos para darles algo bueno que comentar y platicar en este capítulo para la guía.**

**Además, me impresiona que en el casi abandono de este archivo, siga llegando más gente a leerlo, caso claro es que tenemos actualmente 1530 Views y 50 Reviews…**

**Que avance a chinga…**

**Además, como no respondía los Reviews en capítulos anteriores, las responderé ahora… pero al final.**

**No actualice tan pronto como quisiera porque… pues… el Fic Coop necesita de alguien que lo escriba, pero para no dejar tan en el abandono esta guía, les tengo esto…**

**Exacto, les vengo a platicar el cómo reconocer un BUEN Fic.**

**Es fácil reconocer uno, al igual que reconocer un muy malo.**

**Pero de todos modos les explicaremos como se hace esto.**

**También tiene su chiste.**

**Pero no lo generalicen, muchos Fics parecen malos pero suelen ser muy buenos, incluso puede ocurrir en viceversa, así que no digan que no dije.**

**Así que sin más preámbulos.**

…

…

…

_**COMENCEMOS**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**RECONOCER UN BUEN O MAL FIC**_

¿Cómo lo haces?

Comenzaremos por el bueno.

Para hacerlo solo haces lo siguiente.

Ves el primer capítulo.

_1era señal: _No se desarrolla de golpe la historia.

Muestra una situación y explica lo que ocurrió, que paso, o incluso un Flashback, que no diga mucho de la trama entre otras cosas.

Pero explica poco de la historia.

Si no se desarrolla de golpe, es porque tiene una red de acciones que desarrolla continuamente y poco a poco la historia. Puede incluso platicar un poco de la vida del personaje o su vida antes del "incidente". Incluso una razón desconocida de un personaje.

Una buena historia tiene comienzos que no _Spoilean_ el futuro de la historia, se puede mantener en secreto o mencionar algunas pistas. Pero suelen ser de esa manera.

Pocas historias y sobre todo muy pocos escritores tienen la capacidad de manejar ese tipo de errores. Te sueles quedar sin ideas y pones lo dicho de golpe o de una forma poco adecuada, haciendo que toda la trama que pudo haber dado para más de 20 capítulos los desahogue en un capítulo de menos de 5000 palabras, haciendo que desde ahí el Fic pierda el misterio haciéndolo aburrido. O bien, pierda su potencial de lo que pudo ser una historia original y bien hecha.

Además es bastante común ver como muchos Fics empiezan igual, ósea presentando al protagonista de forma semi-completa y dando a entender el inicio de la historia.

No lo hagan, ya que además de ser muy cliché hace que pierda potencial, ya que si presentas al protagonista desde el inicio el protagonista pierde algo de su misterio, que luego la gente trata de añadir con Flashbacks espontáneos, además de que luego tratan de volverlo interesante con un pasado horrible o malo.

Y es que incluso puedes empezar una historia sin dar el nombre del protagonista o en su defecto no decir nada de él, se pierde un poco de familiarización con el personaje, pero se gana haciendo que sea más interesante el personaje y algo más enigmático.

_2da señal: _Suelen poner el conflicto después.

No me refiero al antagonista, me refiero a lo que comienza el conflicto, algo así como el amuleto que liberara al antagonista, o algo peor a eso.

Poner el conflicto después se resuelve platicando la historia del protagonista y de sus amigos, cosas que suelen ocurrir o la vida de su propio protagonista, aunque también se puede poner después de la introducción a un Fic "X".

Además, un conflicto no necesariamente tiene un antagonista.

Otra forma seria el hacer un Flashback a la hora de los sucesos más "importantes" del Fic… que a pesar de crear un spoiler de forma bestial, se puede hacer lo siguiente… Ejem… _Antagonistaspeores_ Ejem…

Esa es otra forma… una pesadilla que a pesar de ser cliché promete muchas cosas de la historia, si se sabe desempañar, ya que si uno solo se guía por bases sin razón o inventa cosas sin argumento anterior en la trama, pues no es tan bueno.

Incluso podrían evitar el conflicto haciendo que el protagonista tenga un conflicto mucho menor, ósea que se tenga un problema inicial y que al acabarse se tenga que enfrentar con el conflicto que plantea la historia.

_3ra señal: La forma de escritura._

Es bastante obvio el saber cuándo alguien tiene como mínimo una cierta idea sobre escribir apropiadamente, y esto no solo es no tener errores ortográficos o gramaticales, cosa que a veces es algo difícil debido a la gran complejidad que tiene el lenguaje español, si no que también se incluye la forma de escritura.

Cosas como escribir la historia en forma de guion de teatro o el no saber muy bien cono usar las comas y los puntos, son algunos ejemplos de los más graves, de esos que no te dejan leer bien.

Normalmente se escudan con excusas como "Así escribo yo" o "Esta es mi manera de escribir", cosa que no tiene mucho sentido si pensamos que todos tenemos las mismas reglas gramaticales, con algunas excepciones, pero tenemos casi las mismas.

Aun así, como dije, los errores más ligeros se perdonan, como que está mal escrita una palabra o cosas así, el problema viene si estos son muchos, ya que refleja que no le importo el cómo escribiese y no le dio su tiempo, cosa que se puede ver desde el primer capítulo, denotando que no tiene interés en la historia desde el principio, hasta incluso los últimos, demostrando que el autor está perdiendo interés en su Fic.

…

Sepan también que hay excepciones, he visto historias que a pesar de estar escrito con los puños, son muy buenas historias realmente…

Pero, el mejor consejo que hay para esto es, como no, LEER.

_4ta__ señal:_ Descripción y Trama.

Puede tener una muy buena descripción la historia, también su trama e historia puede ser atractiva, además de una gramática casi perfecta, el tener algo de misterio también puede ayudar…

Después de todo… ¿Qué es una historia sin trama o descripción? Describan cada cosa pero tampoco sin dejar huecos o atención demasiado especial para cualquier situación.

Además… ¿alguna vez has pensado cada sentimiento, lo que piensas y crees en una conversación? Cuando pongas suficiente atención te darás cuenta que en realidad es demasiado. Así que ponerle realismo a la historia en todo sentido es bueno… tedioso, es cierto, pero estarán satisfechos con los resultados.

Cosa que no hace mucha gente, dejando los diálogos como simples diálogos, en vez de intentar que no solo parezcan diálogos, sino también que sean sentimientos y reacciones, dando más personalidad y vida a pos personajes, no solo pasa en los diálogos, también se puede ir para descripciones de cosas o de personas, ya que igualmente uno puede tratar de transmitir un sentimiento con ellos.

En un desarrollo puedes encontrar muchas cosas también, pero también existen los casos en que puede tener un buen inicio pero un mal desarrollo. O incluso viceversa.

Así que te presento algunas cosas que se puede notar de un buen desarrollo.

_1era señal_: Los pocos clichés.

Y es normal de ver, es más fácil que cualquier paso a mi pensar, solo lo lees y te fijas si has escuchado la idea e alguna parte… solo de los Fics por supuesto, no de un libro necesariamente.

¿No la has encontrado?

Entonces es positivo.

Sabrás que lo hiciste y que es algo que promete.

Otra cosa puede ser la misma complejidad de la idea, ya que pueden ser ideas muy simples, pero que al combinarlas logran hacer que se vuelva algo interesante y original.

_2da señal: Desarrollo de personajes._

Un buen desarrollo también tiene, valga la redundancia, un buen desarrollo de personajes, y esto es algo más tardado de ver, pero al verse denota una buena o mala trama.

Una donde el protagonista no sea el centro total de la historia, además de darle tanto debilidades como fuerzas, además de que se puede notar más o menos en el inicio, ya que normalmente un mal Fic hace que el protagonista se vea como un wey que es muy bueno en todo y casi no le pasan cosas malas, para luego resultar que su pasado es triste y por eso se prometió ser tan bueno con todos.

Enserio, es cansado ver tantos personajes así, aparte eso jamás se ve en la vida real, después de un tiempo (suelen ser años) te das cuenta que ni tú mismo eres así.

_Un consejo aparte, realmente, sean los héroes de sus propias historias, no de otra historia que por demás es inventada._

_3ra__a señal:_ Posible Coop.

Antes de que digan que es para beneficio propio.

Quiero que se pregunten.

¿Quién hace un Fic Coop?

Deben de saber que tiene su chiste el que 2 o más escritores unan un par de ideas y las compartan entre sí. Es algo que es difícil de ver y salen cosas muy buenas, ya que como dice el dicho 2 cabezas piensan mejor que una, y es que el hacer un Coop significa que ambas personas se van a comprometer a escribir y a dar forma a la historia.

Es por eso que muchos copos generalmente son buenos o que de verdad se han acabados, ya que la gente casi por cualquier cosa deja de hacerlos y los deja inacabados, otra cosa es que en cada Coop hay como mínimo una persona que si sabe sobre escritura y que se encarga de ver que los demás no la arruinen, ya que un Coop además de ser una buena oportunidad para trabajar en equipo, también es una muy buena para que la gente se aproveche.

Y es en serio. Realmente no es por beneficio propio.

_¿Y el resto?_

Averígualo, es muy sencillo realmente, pues saber que te gusta lo bueno, siempre sabrás que es realmente lo bueno de esta comunidad, si te gusta lo malo… se respeta, pero considéralo… así no se aprecian las buenas historias como se deben… y mucho menos se entiendo el posible mensaje que puedan dar, créanme.

…

…

…

Y se preguntaran… ¿Cómo reconocer un mal Fic?

Bueno... dirán que es lo contrario de lo que dije… pues no exactamente, por algo anexe lo malo con los apartados del bueno, pues aquí están otros aparte…

_1ra señal: Ideas post-modernistas._

Tal vez le guste a la actualidad… pero, ¿saben cuáles son las reglas del buen escribir? No quiero sonar más viejo de lo que soy, pero siempre hay reglas, algunas pesan seguir, lo admito, pero es un escrito para un disfrute en específico.

Me recuerdan a las obras amateur…

Pero de igual forma, estas ideas toman y asemejan términos y detalles que no se ven en un libro realmente, se leen o ven en los actuales medios de comunicación que aplican ahora. TV, Internet, Radio, ETC.

Digo, no hay problema una que otra referencia para conservar alguna idea, hilo, chiste o referencia… _Pinche vida, Pinche general, Pinches Amateurs, Pinche Fanfiction_. Como este, hay más ejemplos, Y pueden usarse en Fics que poca seriedad usan, pero verlo en un escrito donde se usan los 2, y peor aún, no se emplean o mezclan armoniosamente… Simplemente no sé qué decir, pero es un ejemplo de todo esto, y no es la única vez que se ha visto este tema.

_2da señal: Poca profundidad y mucha simplicidad._

Es increíble ver escritos poco simples y muy profundos, se asemejan a las más grandes obras que están a la venta, y está bien ver escritos más simples que esta guía, pero que conserven cierta profundidad para mantener un cierto equilibro, incluso viceversa, pero es feo una muy simple y poco profunda, y no con ser muy largo y muy entretenido tiene esos elementos, sépanlo bien, créanlo.

Si, son entretenidas, pero pudieron haber dado un mensaje aun mayor y tener una complejidad mayor realmente… pero de igual forma, tampoco pidan mucho, hacer uno de esos tiene más chiste que escribir un Fic completo.

_3ra señal: ¿Cáncer?_

Tal vez a ustedes les parezca un tanto normal, tal vez soy yo el que esta viejo, o tal vez sean ustedes los que son jóvenes, pero de cierta manera, pensar en todas las cosas tan ridículas y poco cuidadas, tanto así como ideas clichés, y más cosas que dan cáncer, son algunos detalles que con solo leerla te deja un sabor de boca, y depende de cada persona, pero realmente son muy usadas…

Y tal vez en algunas parodias está bien verlas, aparte de que están hechas para causar risa, no necesariamente para generarte un trauma, de igual forma, se entiende el punto.

_4ta señal: Expresiones._

Es casi lo mismo que las expresiones post-modernistas… pero usar solo un término para poder acortar la narración que pudo haber descrito libremente y de forma poética alguna característica… está mal.

Y es en serio, aparte de usarlos de cierta forma como para no expresarlo y mucho menos usarlo de una forma que incluso se podría usar sin afectar o como una referencia sana de alguna serie o algo…

Simplemente no, no sale como uno quisiera realmente que ocurriera.

Y efectivamente da una descripción amateur en pocas palabras.

_5ta señal: Mal empleado._

Se mal emplea varias cosas que perfectamente puede ir con una muy buena historia, debo decir incluso que algunas ideas post-modernistas se pueden usar muy bien, pero realmente. Se necesita tener cierto manejo y uso de la lengua para poder usarlo correctamente, también para que encajen sin que suene tan amateur, puede usarse todo lo que ese a la mano, de una imagen o 2 se puede sacar una gran historia, solo hay que saber emplearlo…

Cosa que por no saber usarlo salen historias como las actuales que te generan cáncer.

Y si, suele haber algunas piezas que pueden ser buenas y amenas, que a pesar de que usan elementos como aquellos y otros, pueden ser muy bueno para todo el mundo realmente… Así que ustedes eligen como ser, para quien y como tener…

…

_PD: Y si, tal vez use algunas cosas que se mencionaron com veces en este capítulo, pero algunas tienen sus respectivas variaciones, así que no juzguen. (;-;)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Por cierto, tengo otro amigo al grupo de novatos a los que le enseño como escribir Fics de forma personal, al igual que a "Destructortr" es muy buena gente, ha demostrado gran interés, y se ha beneficiado mucho con mi ayuda, segunda más grande prueba viviente de que ayudo a la gente en todo proyecto que tengan.

Incluyendo También a "ALteregoDOs", a "NestorHdez" y a "SynHysterium" y otro montón mas de artistas con gran potencial e ideas conspirativas e imaginativas. Siendo sincero, jamás pensé que llegaría a estos extremos… igual chavos, se sigue recibiendo gente nueva con ganas de escribir jeje.

Suerte y espero sus solicitudes elaboradas. =D

…

…

…

_**Y bueno, olvidando todo lo anterior, aquí se encuentran las respuestas de sus Reviews atrasadas.**_

_**Veamos…**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDÍSIMO "Comet Galaxy"!**_

_**1.- Que bueno que le des esmero a cada uno de tus personajes que tienes, eso es muy weno.**_

_**2.- Y mira que sabía que eres suscriptor de Helens Cam XD**_

_**D: por cierto, que bueno que te aclare esas dudas.**_

_**3.- Como que si me dejaste extrañado por lo corto del Review y la simpleza del mismo, hasta pensaría que no te gusto y te sentiste ofendido… sea como sea, tendrás tus razones amigo, luego me las cuentas.**_

_**Pero bueno.**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDÍSIMO "Supertotitoti"!**_

_**1.- Que bueno que te ayude tanto Shavo n_n**_

…

_**Pero la verdad es que sigues siendo uno de los Reviews más corto que tengo D:**_

_**2.- para tu pregunta (que por cierto, me saco ligeramente de onda) me extraña que no o sepas, ya que veo que luego lees ese tipo de historias. Y además de que ya lo he mencionado en caps. Anteriores**_

_**Un Harem de parte de esta comunidad, es la relación entre muchas hembras (no recuerdo que se use en viceversa) con un solo macho. Yo conocí solo un caso en donde el Harem fue bien empleado y escrito, pero en situaciones actuales que se sacan directamente de la nada. Y surge el condenado problema.**_

_**Si aún no lo entiendes, mándame PM.**_

_**Esas palabras son de aliento :3**_

…

_**Y por cierto…**_

_**Eres la primera persona que se preocupa por el Coop…**_

_**Respeto amigo, eres muy buen humano.**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "bernabex27"!**_

…

_**La verdad sigo vivo amigo, así que pues de todos modos te agradezco todo en lo que me has apoyado, por ejemplo… emmm… ¡eres un gran amigo!**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "NestorHdez"!**_

_**Qué bueno amigo, es bueno aclarar dudas.**_

_**Para el detalle de tu Fic y la crítica, la envié por PM, si quieres que lo haga por Review, solo avísame, pero te mande más contenido por el PM.**_

_**Por el detalle de los libros o ayuda extra, reitero, lee el PM, te mande incluso una invitación por el mensaje, así que nos leemos.**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Exelion"!**_

_**Sinceramente no pensé que volverías a mandarme Review… pero ver viejas "caras" es bueno de vez en cuando.**_

_**En tanto a tu Review… Es en absoluto todo cierto… ha reducido la calidad del escrito en todas las historias más recientes, incluso en algunas famosas y reconocidas de habla hispana ha ocurrido lo mismo, tampoco puedo excluirme, de seguro que en algunos años, si no muy notorio, puede que ocurra que la calidad de mis escritos se reduzca de poco en poco.**_

_**Por parte de que el lector, además de no apoyar al autor de la obra a la que siguen (Una Review, como lo dice su nombre, es volver a leer la historia (Re = Volver, View = Ver. "Volver a ver" en ingles claro está), pero con un criterio y punto de vista más amplio, analizando la mayor cantidad de detalles posible, pero sin sobre analizarlo como la mayoría de la gente que se puede creer critica de primera) Cosa que los lectores por su propia vagancia y pereza ya no hacen, o no saben realmente para que se construyó la Review.**_

_**Luego yo también hago lo mismo que tú haces, buscar más historias en ingles pero echándole una hojeada al español para tratar de buscar piezas y gente rescatable para que se una al grupo.**_

_**Y por supuesto que existen Fics que son ignorados y olvidados por la gente entra la avalancha de obras baratas, de hecho, muchas las he encontrado, pero pocas siguieron su camino para terminar, pues sus autores las abandonaron po razón.**_

_**Y no te preocupes, en general era el objetivo de este capítulo ensayo crítico.**_

_**Que la gente descargara todo su enojo de forma inteligente hablando acerca de los Fics de allá afuera.**_

_**De todas formas, se agradece tu opinión.**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

_**¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Gunsmith-6798"!**_

_**Con esas pocas palabras, aunque no me lo creas por la simplicidad de esta respuesta, ayudas como no tienes idea estimado…**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

_**¡PARA EL ESTIMADO Y NUESTRO QUERIDÍSIMO "Lian Future"!**_

_**En el capítulo 5 y ya vas mejorando… eso es de a chinga Lian XD**_

_**No le agradezcas a dios, agradéceme a mí :V**_

_**Si, más fama, con tu pinshi canal abandonado :V**_

_**Y si, sigues siendo ignorante :V**_

_**Por supuesto que la esperare con ansias Hijo XD**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_**Difícil… si no se entiende, pregunten. Soy de mente abierta**_

**Gracias que terminamos…**

_**Y bueno chavos… otro capítulo de esta guía que nadie respeta terminado…**_

_**Ojala y lo respeten…**_

_**Escriban lo que no entiendan o algo que quieran especificar conmigo y con todo el mundo…**_

_**Así que dé mientras los Reviews de ahora en adelante ya no serán tan difíciles de escribir :3**_

_**Eso sí, tampoco sean tan inútiles como para NO mencionar una que otra reseña.**_

_**De mientras les recordamos que les envíen este Fic a todos los usuarios de la comunidad…**_

_**Tal vez salga un Fic… quien sabe…**_

_**Sé que es SPAM pero de algo tengo que vivir chicos :/**_

_**Y no se preocupen, también son bienvenidas las propuestas de que critique Fics y que los lea…**_

_**Solo por si quieren ;_;**_

_**Ojala que este Fic sea respetado alguna vez… Neta…**_

_**Les pediremos atentamente que tengan una actitud positiva en la caja de comentarios y que NO SE MATEN.**_

_**También les agradeceríamos el detalle de que dijeran que fueron orientados por mi guía…**_

_**Me harían un favor si lo mencionan para que algún día lo lea… y me facilitarían la vida si lo envían PM.**_

_**Pueden enviarme sus proyectos para que les eche una manita.**_

_**Pueden pedirme consejos personales.**_

_**Estaremos disponibles lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Mándenos a Follow y a Favorites, también se agradecen ;3**_

_**Visiten nuestras páginas, Facebook y Deviantart.**_

_**Me despido de la forma más sincera…**_

_**Y me despido… **_

_**Les deseo buena fama…**_

…

_**Y es en serio, perdí la pistola, si la tiene Yazmin… pues… no sé qué hacer.**_

…

_**TeamMephis! The Best Way to be writer without pay! Now with 10 members**__** and one amiguis :3**__**!**_


	12. M: El Lector

Se abre un portal y…

No, no puedo, estoy demasiado cansado para eso…

Como sea, ¡olvidemos ese tema y voltea a la cámara, que necesitamos gente, maldita bestia!

–¿No es suficiente la gente que tienes ahora mismo como publico?–

¿Cómo quieres que la disfrute si actualizas cada medio año esta guia?

–Sea como sea, sin mi no puedes vivir… ok, de acuerdo, pero quita esa cara, me pone los pelos de punta–

Yo no tengo cara…

–…–

_Olviden lo anterior, solo leamos a lo que asistimos._

¡HEY AQUÍ, MUY BUENAS A TODOS!

Debo decir que desde hace un tiempo aquel que no me acordaba de actualizar todo este rollo, y es por el simple hecho de que encontré la pistola de portales.

:O

Pero bueno, dejando de eso de lado, no es prescisamente por lo que desapareci, si no que también _**no sabia que actualizar.**_

Y es en serio, el único problema de TODO esto, es que mi publico espera a que actualice por cuenta propia

Otro detalle serique no se EXACTAMENTE que quiere mi publico, y es que en serio chicos, son muy impredecibles, y no por el hecho de ser mala gente, SI NO QUE SOIS LO MEJOR QUE ME PUDO HABER PASADO COMO INTEGRANTE DE LA COMUNIDAD…

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO _ATRASADO CON MES Y MEDIO_!

Y prosperas cuentas hechas XD

Bueno ya, basta de festejos.

Pero les recuerdo que ustedes también pueden cooperar con esto, pueden pedir los temas que quieran que cubra para aclarar sus dudas y aparte, darme un poco de ayuda tanto a ustedes mismos, A MI, que me hace feliz el escribir y que todos me agradezcan lo felices que son con mi esclavitud y tiranía.

_*Cof*_

¡Y a los demás también! Ya que esta guía es en especial para ustedes.

Dejando la historia y la motivación a mi inactividad y a mi publico que me espera pacientemente, comenzaremos con la felicitaciones, logros alcanzados este 2016, y nuevas historias y trabajos en equipo con nuevos escritores en un choque de parte del macroverso infinito.

Y bueno… las reviews a 59 :3

24 Favs :3

16 Followers :3

1955 Views :O

¡APLAUSOS CARAJO!

ESPEREMOS QUE ESOS NUMEROS TENGAN MAS DE 10 CIFRAS :U

Pero bueno, al ser demasiadas reviews nuevas, estas las contestare al final, pero en lo que me como un pan y una concha, y de mientras, cubriré el grandioso tema del…

LECTOR

Que aunque parezca medio ridículo, pero de alguna manera tenemos que darle continuidad, de mientras carburo un tema mejor y mas intenso.

Pero no se crean, trato de hacerlo lo mejor para que aun asi, sea un tema referente a esta guía.

¿Y porque al lector?

Pues ya que nos vamos conectando un poco a lo que es la continuidad, la comunidad y el fanfiction, pues me parecio de cierta manera interesante y un pequeño reto para escribirlo lo mejor posible.

Asi que ya saben.

Y como siempre, me despido de momento, y no tengo otra cosa mas que decir mas que…

…

¡COMENCEMOS!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ahhh…

El lector, aquel tiranico ser que azota dia a dia al escritor debido a su inactividad, sus amenazas de dejarnos en hambruna de publico y…

Ups, narración equivocada.

El lector, parte importante de aquello que es la comunidad de fanfiction, complace al escritor con sus buenos deseos y porras, consejos y criticas constructivas y destructivas, aquel que pasa un buen rato pensando que mas podría hacer por su vida, aquel que algún dia evolucionara como un gran escritor que atesorara a un futuro publico y amigos que le acompañen en grandes y gratos momentos…

Pero… ¿que les enseñare en este capitulo de como ser un lector?

Bueno, pues tráiganse un cobertor, un sueter hecho a mano de un color gris, unos lentes para leer, unas galletitas hechas con el amor de una calida caricia, un sillón suave y comodo, un escritorio de madera de caoba, consigan unos buenos audífonos y pongan la lista de música clásica, apaguen las luces y bájenle de intensidad a la luminosidad y contraste al monitor… _"No seas idiota, ¡HAZLO, HAZLO!, o usaras lentes mas grandes en algún futuro ¬¬"_, salgan de un calido baño en un frio invierno, siéntate y prepara el campamento, asegúrate de que todos estén afuera o minimamente que no te molestaran, prende la computadora y busca historias, pon pestaña de emergencia en caso de una violación a tu privacidad por parte de tu madre, hermano menor, o en el peor de los casos, un mejor amigo…

Para comenzar a ser un lector, puedes hacer lo anterior, regularmente cuando quiero tener una buena ambientación, hago lo que he escrito aquí atrasito.

Si no, puedes simplemente sentarte y buscar historias, sea cual sea tu gusto, ponte a gusto para leer historias e imaginarte cada palabra.

No importa si para algunos digan que son medianamente malas, si te gusta y tienes la idea de imaginarla mejor, puedes dar mucho mas esfuerzo para ti mismo.

Un buen lector no mira letras, un verdadero lector lee palabras que forman una gran historia, otro consejo seria el correcto hecho de saber que historias te gustan y cuales merecen ser leidas, si tienes tiempo de sobra, truena las muñecas y piensa cuidadosamente la critica que podrias dar.

A mi gusto, una critica es buena cuando esta bien redactada, bien hecha, y sin ámbito de herir a su escritor, si de alguna manera lo hace, tampoco tratarlo con insultos, es mejor dar una moneda barata sin haber leído a que te la incrusten en el pecho por haber maldecido.

Sea como sea, un escritor suele no tener la prisa de acabar rápido si su publico es paciente y consiente de lo que ´puede esforzarce en 30 minutos o una hora de su tiempo al dia, ya que después de todo, la única prisa que debe existir de parte del lector por leer algo es no poder entenderlo como el escritor lo ha dado.

Una forma sencilla de comenzar a ser un buen lector, es no solo esperar en que dia debe de actualizar su querido escritor, si no también leer lecturas de las mas sencillas que pueden existir, casos como el principito que he citado anteriormente, relatos de las selvas vírgenes, colmillo blanco, el caballero de la armadura oxidada o anexas, se leen en un rato y son mas que entendibles.

Si tan siquiera empezara con ello, o hacerse un habito a la lectura, se podría leer con menor pereza.

Algo normal si se piensa que es una historia que os guste y encante, les guste a otros, no les guste, o a mi no me guste, piensen que solo es en ámbito de dar opinión, créanlo o no, se muy bien que no puedo cambiar la opinión de alguien y mucho menos otro, sin embargo, asi es.

El lector hace la comunidad, háganlo como les de la idea, sean felices :3

…

…

…

Lo sabemos, refrito y tal vez algo trastocado capitulo.

Sin embargo, también se le dio algo de trabajo.

Solo diremos problemas personales aca en la casa.

No mas excusas. Se sacara el siguiente lo mas rápido posible.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Terminamos…

Oficialmente el primer cap de este año…

Que feliz soy~

Y respondiendo a sus reviews que quiero terminar rápido

:U

…

…

…

¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO _"Team White"_!

Pues de momento, también quisiera agradecerte a ti debido a tu molestia de no solo leerlo, si no también de aportar tu opinión como un gran lector que eres.

Y por lo del Fic cooperativo, también es medianamente complicado manejarlo, y sobre todo, entender como funciona y el escritor con el que trabajas, pero de alguna manera, es interesante el simple hecho de haber intentado comenzarlo.

Oh bueno, ¡Saludos!

…

¡Para nuestro queridísimo _"supertotitoti"_!

Como ya te conozco y he resuelto tus dudas, lo único que puedo decir es que eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido hasta ahora.

…

¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO _"Evasion Mutual"_!

Sabia reflexión… o eso creo si la empleas bien…

Y no hables de YouTube Aquí :U

…

¡PARA NUESTRA QUERIDISIMA _"DjLoveMLP"_!

Pues es interesante, pero corto…

Otra cosa, en mi consideración, la letra para mi es considerada como relleno muerto en un fic, pero es a tu criterio y decisión como la usaras.

¡SALUDOS!

…

¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO _"Lejani Berd-DI"_!

Bueno, primer comentario, fue un maratón de reviews lo tuyo jaja.

Y bueno, ennumerare cada review para que identifiques mis comentarios.

1.- Bueno, en realidad seria cuestión de revisar que tan bien o que tan mal vas quedando, de mientras, puedo comentar que es un gran merito el tan siquiera tener en mente el como desarrollar la hisoria.

Y espero que asi sea el hecho de que en verdad este ayudando a la gente :3

2.-Bueno… comentaria mas de esta review, pero en cierta manera le diste un poco al clavo, siendo medianamente chavo aun se puede aprender varias cosas…

Sea como sea, buen gusto tienes por intentar aprender, creeme, te ira bien y lo encontraras pronto.

3.- …No se si yo fui el del error o lo has malinterpretado, Asi no se maneja un inicio D:

Y por lo de los fics no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso.

¡SALUDOS!

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO _"Harpi"_!

Bueno, debo de coincidir contigo, no muchos tenemos los mismos gustos.

Y por el argumento de tu fic, se ve interesante, luego le doy la vuelta.

¡SALUDOS!

…

¡PARA EL VETERANO "Comet Galaxy"!

Sin comentarios, pero debo decir que es bueno solo usar un poco, selen pasar errores y horrores de diferentes magnitudes.

Consejo: Desarrollar la descripción del dialogo en principio es medianamente complicado, pero estudiarlos todos te puede servir de algo.

Y gracias por responder mi duda.

¡SALUDOS!

…

…

…

Bueno… sin nada mas que comentar por el momento, debo decir que soy feliz porque algún dia sere querido por todos :3

Y aun asi, seguirá esta guía hasta que yo y mi hermano muera o nos demande el gobierno.

Sea como sea, y les seguimos recordando que tenemos un club de trabajo entre yo y otros escritores aparte, si necesitan, solicitan , o simplemente quieren darse una vuelta por el grupo, serán bienvenidos y bien recibidos.

Nadie de aca tenemos problema, somos de mente abierta.

¿Qué mas se puede pedir?

Y algo que si les pediría, necesito comentarios de su parte, los reviews se agradecen muchísimo, el fav y follow es por si acaso,

PM, por si necesitan ayuda en especifico, ya saben… es bienvenido…

Y…

Nada mas…

Y por cierto.

Les deseo buena fama…

.

..

…

…

…

Alert!

Antes de que se me olvide, esta nota se hizo a ultima hora, es posible que el siguiente cap sea "Desarrollo de ideas" en un ámbito unico, solo eso, muchas gracias por su atención.

Y gente, en serio, necesito ideas para continuar esta cosa =c


	13. M: Desarrollo de Ideas

Se abre un portal y se cierra nuevamente, al parecer alguien está demasiado aburrido jugando con la continuidad del espacio tiempo en un dispositivo que cataliza la energía del corte tridimensional en una tela que va a través de los muros de Sukhavati… y por si los loles, me refiero a la pistola de portales.

Y eso que ni siquiera es Discord el que lo hace, y no, no me refiero al Discord genérico Equestriano, él es "ÉL" Discord, del que yo hablo solo del Discord.

¿Confusión? Tal vez, pero algún loco entenderá esta referencia tan chula.

Sin embargo…

¡HEY A TODO EL MUNDO DEL FANFICTION!

¡HUMANOS Y SERES ANTROPOMORFICOS!

Volviendo con alegría y actualizando a la velocidad de la luz….

Se responderán las reviews aquí rapidito.

Como sabrán, este tema sí que es un tanto extenso a mi consideración, y no tanto me refiero a la longitud de este, si no a algunas actividades que pediría, las consideren mientras leen este capítulo; aparte de contener una que otra cosilla que les pueda interesar de aparte.

Tómense un rato leyendo esto mientras yo me encargo de escribir el siguiente capítulo y en pensar algo más para lo que me vayan pidiendo.

Así que tráiganse una botana y disfruten del tema aquí presente.

…

Oh vaya…

Ya no tengo más anuncios…

…

Ah, cierto, se agradece su apoyo con la mención de temas para próximas lecciones aquí y después…

Muchas gracias.

Sin más preámbulos, continuemos con los preguntazos.

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDÍSIMO "Comet Galaxy"!

…

Tus reviews son cada vez más nulas D=

De igual forma, se agradece la… eh… ¿opinión?

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO "Ajetlius49"!

En realidad, así es el objetivo del esclavo que está aquí y ahora escribiendo…

_(Takka-takka)_

Pero pues ya ves, así es la cosa.

El tema de los clichés ya se ha visto en el Extensivo-Intensivo, si no en específico, si se ha visto en otros temillas por ahí, igual se aprecia el apoyo, también por el otro tema.

Pero también se ha visto en parte en capítulos anteriores… sin embargo, podría concentrarme en ellos.

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Evasion Mutual"!

Naaa, nunca moriré, alguien me reemplazara :3

Y si, también pensé en eso pero suponía que si lo hacía, me tacharían de profano D:

Sin embargo, lo considerare también.

Y si, conozco esa técnica, solo que ni uno ni otro sabe, aparte de que la única que sabe no quiere explicarlo, jaja.

Sin embargo, también considerare el enseñarles eso a futuro.

Y por parte de la sub-trama, también se ha visto aquí en mi guía, sin embargo, no con la profundidad que se merecía ser explicada.

…¿Adultos? Ah, claro, a mí tampoco, en realidad, son solo escenas de pubertos con exceso de hormonas y necesitados por fantasías sexuales… :V

Sin embargo, lo entiendo, pero en sí, tampoco es mucho todo ese rollo de que no aporten nada.

Podría desarrollarlo como se debe, anteriormente ya lo he abarcado; sin embargo, no me llama la atención, no quiero que me vengan a criticar con mamadas.

Además, créeme, si todos publican y escriben Lemon, yo escribo erotismo, que es igual de inútil, lo sé.

Sin embargo

A pesar de que puede aportar apenas un aumento que el Lemon, se puede modificar de tal manera que este aporte o no, algo al arco.

Te explicaría el término del erotismo, sin embargo, es demasiado largo como para abarcarlo en esta respuesta, el pensar que una vagina y sus labios son como una flor ya es cliché, sin embargo, tienen algo de razón ya que tiene la forma de una rosa con todos sus pétalos abiertos con un botón que se encuentra al fondo del todo que si se presiona causa una serie de acciones que desencadenan el…

…

Volvamos al tema, EL PUNTO ES, que sea como sea, algo debe aportar, o si no, debe "contar" o "mostrar" algo.

Y por parte de ese escritor, lo admiro, en todo sentido.

Pensaría que hasta eso, puede ser una gran historia si se emplea y se piensa en que ocurrirá después o el porqué de tan extraña introducción humorística.

La recomendaría.

Y por parte de si tardar en actualizar afectaría la continuidad de la historia… la calidad nunca empeorara, siempre se puede creer que cada capítulo que avance será mejor y mejor.

Sin embargo, en lo único que afecta es el público, solo eso, no más.

El plagio es un tema que abarque muy levemente, es una buena recomendación, la tomare en cuenta, y sí, creo saber a cuál te refieres… el original ya se murió.

Por cierto, yo, Nesilsarato, controlo la cuenta, sí; sin embargo, el que desarrolla esta guía se llama Mephisthopheles, a él agradécele, yo solo le di toques finales. :3

…

¿Anonimol? ¿El vagabundo que está en la esquina de nuestro grupo de trabajo? Lo conozco, Y te manda saludos.

¡Yo también!

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO "luxter777"!

Naaa, solo soy un ser humano promedio sin nada mejor que hacer, considéralo también.

Y si, es buen tema, gracias.

Y no, no si me lo pides como un premio ¬¬

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO "SHAGHOST5"!

Consideraba que si, por eso decidí este tema, pero bueno.

Por cierto, el tema del copyright es algo que difícilmente dudo que lo llega a abarcar tan siquiera.

Es posible que ocurra, sí. Sin embargo, ocurre el caso de que si fuera así, los Fanfics ya no existirían.

Ya que son tantos y tan variados que a mucha gente les daría pereza tan siquiera ver que videos nos "robamos", otra cosa, eso del copyright sucede por el hecho de que la gente se mete en páginas especiales o aún más visitadas y escribe sus Fanfics con el material extraído, además de que lo pide atentamente y lo cumple.

Pero son muy contados casos. Solo eso.

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

…

…

Sin más distracciones, empecemos lo que no ha reunido ahora, disfruten el tema.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

El desarrollo de ideas tiene una forma desde con uno hasta con otro.

¿A qué me refiero? Me refiero al simple hecho de que no todos desarrollan o escriben las mismas ideas.

Sin embargo, les daré mi propio estilo de desarrollo y algunos consejos generales que he conseguido por la experiencia y la recomendación de otros.

Y bueno… comenzaremos con lo segundo y al final con el primero:

Primero, ¿Cómo estas desarrollando tu historia?

¿La desarrollas planeando todo con cuidado desde un principio solo para terminar de desarrollarlo y perfeccionarlo?

¿O acaso usas el viejo pero confiable método de escribirlo según te llegue una nueva idea?

Las dos están bien, pero como todo, con sus pros y sus contras.

El primero tiene el detalle de que se puede alargar demasiado o incluso contradecir en algunos momentos, ocurre también que puede que incluso con el paso del tiempo te des cuenta que con la madurez o algún otro factor te termine de gustar tu historia, entre estos y muchos factores pueden ocurrir.

Lo que sí se puede rescatar de este es que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para planear cada paso sin estresarte mucho, ya que, por lo general, estos capítulos se alargan hasta donde alcanzan.

Mientras tanto, por lo segundo, tiene el detalle de que su duración tanto de historia como de capitulo suelen ser cortos, a menos que por parte de la historia tengas una mínima idea de cómo quieras terminarla, además estos capítulos pueden llevar incluso a cometer incoherencias debido al detalle de la falta de memoria o descuido de olvidar que ocurrió en cierto capitulo que no puede permitir que desencadene una serie de acciones.

Pero considero que es muy normal, ya que estas ideas al ser instantáneas y más que posible que sean rápidamente escritas, son fugaces y se olvidan algunos mínimos detalles, en eso consisten y tratan estos sucesos.

Sea cual sea que uses, deben de partir desde un mismo punto para dividirse en direcciones opuestas.

Los tomare y definiré en este capítulo a mi propio estilo dándoles un nuevo termino…

Es decir, al de las ideas fugaces como un modo "ofensivo" de escritura y al de planeación como un método "defensivo", que básicamente se resume en lo siguiente.

Por el ofensivo se basa en "atacar" una idea hasta que esta sea decente para meter a la historia, mientras que por el defensivo se dedica a "defender" la idea hasta que esta pueda ser (re)construida y terminada.

Y con esto me refiero a que con la defensiva, se mantenga una idea o en el caso más extremo, modificarla para que esta pueda entrar a la historia, se consigue simplemente escribiéndola y tratar de hacerla encajar según nuestro gusto; mientras que por la ofensiva se trata de cambiar una escena o idea hasta que esta pueda entrar a la historia según, nuevamente. Nuestro criterio y gusto.

Comencemos a fijar el camino de cada tipo de desarrollo de historia, y eso es dando la idea y la pregunta "inicio" y clave para dar comienzo a crear y dirigir ideas.

Consiste y se formara de la siguiente forma, genera ideas a partir de la pregunta:

¿Y si…?

Para los que no entiendan de qué va esto, consiste en un ejemplo como este.

¿Y si en el siguiente capítulo de la guía, Nesilsarato comenzara a ayudarme y me comenzara a dar un respiro de esta guía?

Más o menos en eso consistiría, plantear una serie de sucesos que podrían anteceder o suceder después de una u otra escena o acción de la misma historia.

Así se pude desarrollar perfectamente una historia ofensiva, mientras que para la defensiva seria para darle sustento y fuerza al comentario y mensaje que queramos dejar nosotros como autores de la obra.

Sin embargo, otro es un método confiable para desarrollar y pregunta clave-base seria:

¿Qué sucederá?

Planear esta y otras preguntas en tiempo futuro también se puede considerar como una base para tener algo de como pensar o idear para un próximo capítulo o incluso algo mayor que se quiera planear.

Sin embargo, estas ideas e incluso preguntas nos las podemos preguntar en cualquier lado, a cualquier momento, por lo que no les extrañe si les cae la idea a media noche o incluso sueño bizarro o extraño que les pueda atacar.

En estos casos dudosos de tiempo o algo más, sugiero que se compren una libretita o un bloc de notas para anotar cualquier idea y para cualquier situación, esto es para que anoten las ideas que se les vayan ocurriendo. Como sugerencia, no la escriban completa, sin embargo, pueden anotar palabras clave que les permitan recordar la idea completa posteriormente, o incluso un resumen más reducido de la idea.

Otra idea serian sentimientos o vivencias ocurridas ese mismo día que está transcurriendo, podría ser algo hilarante o una forma de descargar una furia que se le tiene a alguno u otra (detalle, tampoco se lleven demasiado por ello o tendrán problemas a futuro si lo hacen, no les diré que ocurre, se los dejare a criterio para que se den cuenta de sus errores)

Otro consejo que tal vez les pueda ayudar en todo momento es pensar "Algo que no se haya hecho", y ¿a qué me refiero con esto?

Simple.

El propósito de hacer una historia es hacer o escribir los sentimientos o el mensaje de su autor a través de algo que no se haya escrito antes o hecho con base a la historia.

Ya que, no creo que todos los autores quieran dar el mismo mensaje siempre, si no, en ese caso TODAS las historias serían las mismas.

Dense un respiro y también piensen en eso, tratar de transmitir un mensaje a través de sus historias (o como mínima de un capitulo) también es un buen ejemplo de cómo hacer una historia, tratar de decir que tan mal están ustedes o nosotros es más elegante que decirlo secamente a través de una "simple" nota de autor.

…

Supongo que todas esas son las notas generales para hacer una pequeña historia.

Pero creo que es hora de mostrarles un consejo de mi forma para desarrollar mis ideas para cualquier cosa. (Incluyendo una pequeña parte del trabajo)

Así que sin más, comencemos con lo mío.

Algo que uso con regularidad para desarrollar mis ideas, es un poco de todo de lo anterior.

Pero lo único diferente que hago aparte de todo eso.

Es anotar números y letras, ideas o palabras que me llegan a la cabeza al leer, escuchar o incluso hablar.

Quién sabe si sea el único con esa clase de síndrome, pero cada vez que hago eso y pienso al final del día todo lo que he escrito en pequeñas notitas, las organiza en algún orden que me llegue al azar, y entonces…

Una nueva idea me llega y la redacto para no perderla a la mañana siguiente.

Y no solo me ha funcionado con esta guía y aparte otras cosas que hago, si no también me suele ayudar con el trabajo, ya que no solo me llegan ideas de lectura, sino también en parte del trabajo que me suele llegar del parte de la oficina. (O el jefe en el peor de los casos)

Otra cosa que también puedo hacer es esto.

Generar la mayor cantidad de ideas de cualquier tipo (malas o buenas) posible a una velocidad relativamente alta, pero lo suficiente para que se recuerden todas ellas.

El objetivo de esto es que con esto, se vienen las ideas mucho más rápido de lo que uno creería, y no me refiero a ideas complicadas, esas se piensan y reflexionan con cuidado para no quedar en propio ridículo, sino ideas pequeñas y fugaces para pensarlas rápido.

O en todo caso, dependiendo del tamaño de la misma, se puede modular la rapidez a la que se hacen y crean.

Pero el detalle de todo esto, no piensen directamente en que pueden idear solo cosas buenas en si o buenas para la historia, porque si no, tardarían mucho más de lo esperado, por lo que piensen de los 2 tipos de ideas.

Quien sabe, tal vez alguna de esas malas ideas la puedan modificar para que sea una idea mejor que buena.

Les daría más si no fuera por el hecho de que considero que es suficiente para un capitulo como este…

Si consideran que le falto algún tema o detallito adicional, lo meteré JUSTO después de este parrafito… si es que eso ocurre, pero bueno, fue bueno haber abarcado finalmente este tema… pero bueno, sean felices y continuemos con lo que proceda.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Y sí, creo que a muchos les sorprenderá que vuelva a actualizar (Y en tiempo record)

Pero bueno, supongo que es la sobra de tiempo, quién sabe si el otro nuevamente lo actualice en tiempo record también, pero bueno, eso el otro capítulo lo dirá.

Nuevamente, feliz san valentino atrasado.

Que tengan bonito día.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tal vez el siguiente tema de parte mía sea el siguiente:

"Recursos Lingüísticos"

O en todo caso

"Exorcismo de los malos hábitos escritos"

Si quieren que el siguiente capítulo comience con este o el otro tema, o alguno de los que me han ofrecido en las respuestas de sus reviews que dejaron anteriormente, lo tomare en cuenta, pero háganmelo saber por medio de las reviews, es el único medio en el que nos podemos mantener en contacto… (O en Facebook).

Por cierto, sigue en pie la petición de que recomienden o me pidan un tema para que albergue la mayoría de temas que más me sea posible.

Nuevamente, gracias.


	14. P: Sub-Plana y Sub-Trama

_**Aviso, se acaba de hacer una pequeña actualización en esta guía y unos ligeros cambios con algunos avisos extra. Todos estos se resumirán como nota de autor DIRECTAMENTE en el primer capítulo, primer párrafo, primer palabra; esto en ámbito para no recibir ataques o criticas de gente que no esté contenta con mi guía.**_

_**Por favor, apóyenme con lo que hago, de esto es con lo que me entretengo para continuar trabajando. Y mantengan una actitud positiva y no criticable aquí abajo.**_

_**Gracias por su atención, prosigan con este capítulo aquí presente.**_

…

Quisiera decir que tengo ganas de una introducción, pero de momento me encuentro físicamente cansado.

Afortunadamente, no ha llegado mentalmente, por lo que optare por comenzar este capitulo…

…

¡MUY BUENAS A TODOS, GENTE DE FANFICTION!

Me da alegría tener que volver a escribir un nuevo capitulo para todos ustedes en este largo viaje a través de esto que es la travesía por mi guía.

Vaya rima.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar contento por recibir sus opiniones y todas sus reviews (Que por cierto, son muchas, así que se contestaran al final [Sin embargo, no respondieron lo que les pregunte, y eso es que no me respondieron cuál de los 2 temas querías que hiciera primero o si haría alguno de los que me han dado a través de todas sus reviews {A la próxima no respondo por lo que pase en el siguiente tema}]) ocurre que no responden las preguntas que les hago.

De igual forma, considerare que eso fue una invitación a que comenzara primero con las propuestas de temas hechas por ustedes.

Y el ganador de esta semana será…

¡"Evasion mutual"!

Con su idea de sub-tramas.

Yo lo trabajare por el título de "El segundo plano", que abarca eso y un poco más para que este completa la idea, además de que de paso, abarcar algunas de sus dudas del compañero a mayor profundidad y de otros que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su propia review.

Con eso mataremos algunas cosas de un mismo tiro, quisiera decir más cosas para ver qué sucede o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, creo que es inútil en momentos como estos de aburrimiento.

¡ASI QUE COMENCEMOS!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

La historia se forma a partir de una línea temporal, es una sola línea la que puede protagonizar (aunque puede ocurrir un caso contrario a esta sentencia) la historia, pero para darle sustento a la misma, esta tiene que tener un apoyo de parte de otras para poder hacerse el avance en la misma historia.

No con esto me refiero que al momento de avanzar con otra línea, la historia siga avanzando temporalmente, sino también un respiro para repasar cada paso que se hizo y también para recordar que se hizo, y es un reto a la memoria, no muchos pueden recordar los detalles que unen cada hilo que la formaba el tejido.

Y no solo eso, si no se puede hacer un retroceso en el tiempo para entender "¿Por qué fue así?".

Pero, obviamente, con su moderación, porque puede darse a entender que tuviste un error y tratas de repararlo (Esto no se vería tan mal si no se hiciera a cada rato por lo tedioso que es el simple hecho de no avanzarle a la historia) sin un resultado positivo.

Igual que con lo anterior, cambiar de planos físicos para relacionarlas y construirlas para posteriormente unirlas puede ocurrirle lo mismo, y eso es que si no se le da la misma atención o no se desarrolla como esta debería ser (por partes largas y no tan cortantes [Ósea, que no cambien tan rápido dejando partes sin concluir como se debiera {Esta comprobado que si ocurre eso, uno difícilmente puede recordar el desarrollo de algo}], pero, si aun así, estas aportan algo por partes o incluso tiene una continuidad a pesar de entrecortarse repetida y rápidamente, entonces te encuentras ante un buen escritor.

Pero por supuesto, existen distintos tipos de sub-tramas, sub-tramas que existen simplemente para mostrar una serie de hechos rápidos, o sub-tramas que muestran "planos" sobre algo, si e que s e entiende a lo que me refiero.

Incluso se puede desarrollar una sub-trama a través de un simple y sencillo pensamiento de parte de nuestro protagonista.

Ejemplo (No me lanzare el monologo, simplemente es un lanzamiento de lo que puede ser una línea temporal):

Nuestro queridísimo Nesilsarato se la pasaba pensando: "¿Y si ocurriera una vez en que ella me odiara, lo que pasaría si le dijera la verdad, siendo y pensando en toda posibilidad…?"

O

Mephisthopheles pensaba en cualquier movimiento que entre esta encarnizada pelea se podría dar, no había nada más que hacer.

…

De acuerdo, no se dar ideas sobre esto, sin embargo…

Uno se puede dar perfectamente la idea a lo que me refiero.

Crear una línea a través del pensamiento.

Algo así como mostrar que pudo haber pasado sin que realmente ocurriera.

Un escenario de las más brutales batallas que se puedan desatar a lo largo y ancho de la imaginación humana.

Y solo para darse cuenta… que jamás pasó.

Así es, supongo que es un mejor ejemplo de todo esto.

…

…

…

Una sub-trama se le pude hacer tediosa para al lector promedio si esta no aporta o incluye nada o muy poco a una historia o a la trama en general.

No es comentario mío o del propio reviewer de este tema, es opinión general en realidad.

Pero claro, existen las excepciones que suelen ser engañosas.

Y son aquellas que incluso parecen basura… ¿o no?

Un consejo, léanse cada parte con seriedad, pueden quejarse al final cuando se den cuenta que en verdad no valió la pena emocionarse.

Y si, tal vez sea cruel al final saber que te aguantaste las ganas, pero… igual y otra posibilidad de que sea lo contrario.

La sub-trama se desarrolla considerando los siguientes puntos:

No es relleno para hacer las palabras que prometiste hacer para el siguiente capítulo.

Debe de aportar u ocultar algo de parte de la historia.

Debe de ser soporte de algo principal o incluso de otra sub-trama.

Debe de tener una media de longitud y profundidad.

Debe de tener un argumento fijo y no inventado.

Debe de tener una razón para aparecer en esos momentos.

Debe de completarse correctamente.

Básicamente son esos puntos los que se necesitan para todo lo que se necesite en una sencilla sub-trama de fondo.

Ahora, ¿En qué carajo ayuda una sub-trama?

Pues, sencillamente de esta manera.

Ayuda a la consistencia y endurecimiento en cualquier historia, ayuda a hacerla coherente en la mayoría de las partes que esta la compone.

Puede ayudar al Escritor en una forma tal, que se puede usar ante casi cualquier situación que se presente.

Incluso a explicar cualquier otro suceso que haya quedado sin aclarar.

¿En que no nos puede ayudar nuestra compañera sub-trama?

Bueno… el único inconveniente es armarla como historia.

Fuera de eso, supongo que es una gran aliada contra cualquier cosa que se venga a través del desarrollo de la trama

…

Una forma sencilla de trabajar cómodamente con el sub-plano, es con una actividad del desarrollo de ideas bastante sencillo.

Y es darle historia a un objeto cualquiera con una serie de oraciones, eso y detalles por ahí. Sin embargo, a mi parecer, la sub-trama se puede mejorar con el detalle que consiste en considerarlo igualmente como una trama principal.

Pero cuidado, ¡no te seques las ideas con la principal o con la sub-trama! puede pasar que se sequen las demás.

La sub-trama es para darle desarrollo, es una herramienta, saberla usar es hacer una historia consistente para cualquiera.

Sin embargo, dejarla vacía es un lastre para cualquiera.

Saber que solo se hizo para una razó es molesto para cualquier lector.

Consideren usar la sub-trama.

Igual para uno que otro escritor por ahí le es tediosa llenarla y detallarla, pero no se crean, incluso para mí lo es, consideren el darse el lujo de continuar como se debe la sub-trama.

Respétenla como recurso escrito como se lo merece.

La sub-trama es pared de casa.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Terminemos con esto, si me dan chistes o algo para seguir el chiste, tratare de seguirlo de la mejor forma que me sea posible, de mientras, ¡MATEMOS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE NOS HAN LLEGADO!

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDO "Comet Galaxy"!

Siempre te gusta, XD

Pero bueno, me alegra saber que es así, sea un comentario simple o largo el que me dejes, aprecio que compartas tu opinión conmigo, y aunque está bien que sigas el ejemplo ofensivo de cambiar ideas siempre, pero el detalle es que si lo haces siempre como un modo de ejercitar la memoria o el proceso general cerebral, te generara problemas, y me refiero a que te comenzara a dar un desorden total de ideas. Créeme, lo hacía, pero me di cuenta que no funciona como uno quisiera, de igual forma…

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO (Y ganador) "Evasion Mutual"!

Felicidades por ganar.

De los 0 pesos que apostaste, has ganado una cuenta de 1 peso, nos debes esa cantidad.

Lo sentimos, debemos de hacer la ganancia a partir de esto

Pero fuera de los chistes baratos, es un gran apoyo tuyo el que nos haces haciéndonos el gran favor de aportar los temas que (milagrosamente) ganaron para el tema de este capítulo.

Sí, me puedes recomendar los que quieras siempre y cuando no sean potencialmente criticables, no me gusta leer letras muertas.

Sin embargo, lo agradecería. :3

Pero otra cosa que si quisiera comentar, es que leo muchas historias (no precisamente Fic) de esa clase que me cuentas, que me digas que un Fic tiene eso, lo tendría que leer porque si esta cañón.

Se está llenando y mucho, 1 de cada 10 tendrá una buena historia que contarnos tal vez.

La necesidad de reportar… No, es demasiado ajeno (y un tanto estúpido) por lo que comente y respondí la otra vez a "SHAGHOST5".

Pero supongo que una que otra gente lo hace porque sí.

Sin embargo, así es el asunto.

Otra cosa, por lo del "Fanservice" se me ocurriría que puede perder mucha originalidad (a menos que este se controle) o incluso puede perder algo de la coherencia que se formaba a principio de lo que formaba historia.

Yo supongo que la hace la gente que suele tener bloqueos mensajes con 2 idea paralelas.

De igual forma…

…

¡Y NO SOY NESILSARATO! :U

…

¡SALUDOS!

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO "SHAGHOST5"!

Para el tema de los modismos podría abarcar simplemente un tema cortito y rápido, es más, tardaría menos de una semana para abarcar solo eso.

Sin embargo, para el disfrute de todo el público, seria usar un español "Neutral", abarcando tal vez uno que otro de cada país hispanohablante con muy marcadas diferencias. (O eso consideraría)

O incluso solo escribiendo el detalle: "Este Fic se escribió con tal español"

Solo eso.

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO "TheVoltaire524"!

Ummm… curiosa tu historia…

¡ESO HAN DICHO TODOS ESOS VAGABUNDOS QUE SE NEGARON A CONVERTIR A MI RELIGION Y AHORA USO SUS HUEVOS DE PALILLOS PARA DIENTES!

:3

Pues es bueno ver una que otra nueva cara por aquí que se lea mi guía completa. (Sobre todo el mal ejemplo de primer capítulo que tengo)

La originalidad (siendo sincero) no basta con que el perfil de un personaje solo se le quite algo al "status quo" que le ha puesto la comunidad brony en el ámbito del fanfiction.

…

Por cierto, tu fic y un tanto de la idea no están mal.

Sin embargo, "la-base-militar-y-el-experimento-de-una-sociedad-y-un-futuro-como-ese-que-intenta-detener-las-intenciones-de-los-malos" ya se ha visto una que otra vez.

Lo siento, has caído en el cliché, no tienes salvación.

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO "Ajetilus49"!

Plasmar no, mover las manos con rapidez y arte formando palabras, oraciones, párrafos, páginas, cuartillas, libretas, capítulos, historia. A eso le llamo "plasmar" el arte.

Dejándonos de cosa que ni vienen al tema que acabas de preguntar.

Sin embargo, con el tema de los bloqueos mentales les sucede tanto a quien usa el método defensivo u ofensivo, le ocurre a cualquiera y no solo escribiendo una historia sin fama ni gloria.

Los bloqueos mentales no tienen un método (que sea a mi conocimiento de forma general) que se puedan afrontar como uno quisiera, pero el único consejo que podría dar es olvidarse un rato del fanfic, pero claro, tener en mente que aún existe. Y simplemente, afloraran las ideas.

Y por cierto, se me ha olvidado ese tema.

Lo único que he pensado con ese tema es que se llamara: "Continuidad y partes de una historia", solo eso sé.

Por tu pregunta…

Explicarlas.

Y por la otra…

Un poco de las dos. Sin embargo… ¿guardan alguna relación entre tú y él?

¡SALUDOS!

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDO "CarlosMati90"!

Nadie se ríe de mis chistes. :c

Pero de todos modos, agradezco que esto te sirva mucho.

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

…

…

Y sin más que agregar por hoy o este capitulo

Me despido.

Les deseo, buena fama.

…

_**Mensaje de última hora, el siguiente capítulo será MUY especial, debido a la razón de que… ¡ES EL CAPITULO 15! Así que no lo desaprovechare para publicar algo para todos los gustos, espero que lo puedan adivinar el tema que abarcare.**_

…

…Y no, no más anuncios, solo quiero que demuestren una buena actitud positiva expresándose a través de la Reviews.

…


	15. E: Ejercicios Escolares

…

¡Yay!

Este capítulo lleva meses que debí de considerar abarcar, ¿y a que me refiero?

¡Obviamente a las actividades escolares de fin de año!

A no, espera, yo no estoy en una escuela, no le estoy enseñando a chamaco de primaria y muchos menos me pagan…

Ok, pues comenzare con el plan B.

…

Muy bien basuras, muevan sus culos que no tengo tiempo que perder, tendrán que trabajar sin descanso o paga alguna por su actitud tan marica con la que llegaron a mi guía.

Hoy les enseñare a hacer actividades manuales y escritas que le derramara el cerebro por la borda, así que muevan esas salchichas que llaman dedos sobre sus teclados y empiecen a trabajar, perras.

…

Dejando de un lado una actitud militar, comenzaremos con lo sencillo para las actividades que les propondremos para que mejoren en todo sentido.

Ya que después de todo.

¡ES EL ESPECIAL CAPITULO 15 DE LA GUIA!

Que en realidad el titulo me lo invente yo porque esto debió ser el capítulo 10… pero por si no lo recuerdan, ahí anda un capitulo devora almas…

Y pues como apenas me comienzo a asimilar con todo este rollo que implica la guía, pues tampoco considere empezar desde el capítulo 5… sin embargo, creo que de momento, es buen comienzo el empezar a enmendar cabos sueltos.

Por lo que pensaba publicarlo en el 20.

Pero me quede pensando.

¿No es demasiado el plazo para un capitulo esencial para una guía como en la que estoy trabajando?

Así que después de un mini debate, opte porque este capítulo merecía ver la luz.

Y pues… la mitad de 10 es 5, así que aquí estamos…

Igual que a partir de ahora publicare especiales en múltiples de 5, ahí me comentan su opinión, luego ofreceré los temas a abordar en los especiales para que ustedes escojan el orden.

Por otro lado.

Esto fue con el ámbito de que compañeros me decían que proponer y ofrecer actividades sencillas a mi público podría mejorar su escritura y también desarrollar más fácilmente las ideas con los ejercicios y las prácticas de estas sencillas actividades.

Las reviews se dejaran de un lado y se responderán hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Ya que considero que este capítulo se alargara y será ENOMEEEE (Cosa que en realidad es verdad)

Por lo que os aconsejo que compartan mi guía, traigan gente para que comente sobre este capítulo tan especial que os he traído para todos vosotros con el fin de que mejoren en sus miserables vidas…

Spam, spam, spam.

Ignoren lo anterior, solo diré que empezó el bobo y respondió el tonto.

Muy bien, no.

Pero se entiende a lo que quiero llegar, así que sin más retraso ni dilación. ¡A TRABAJAR SE HA DICHO!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Como primera actividad por primera vez propuesta en esta guía, se les dejara de tarea que HAGAN un Fic.

Así es, dejen de tener miedo y tomen el teclado y un archivo de Word o un bloc de notas.

No lo vean con miedo, ¡solo tomen el teclado y empiecen a hilar una historia!

¡Hey! ¡Esperen!

No cierren aun la pestaña, ¡hay mucho más!

¡Simplemente no lo piensen, escriban lo que se les ocurra y llenen ese espacio en blanco!

¡No les pido que la desarrollen completa o las hagan al pie de la letra de lo que dice esta guía!

Solo hagan una historia.

Extiéndanla hasta donde quieran.

Sea humano, poni, grifo, minotauro, cebra, princesa, lo que ustedes quieran.

¡Sea un visitante del espacio o un viajero del tiempo!

Un poni existente, un slice of life simple, o un poni de fondo.

Sea un lobo alado o un elemento externo o incluso un personaje de aparte.

Que la historia gire en torno a algo.

Oh, y no olvidar como se ve el protagonista.

Un galanazo con muchas novias y un corazón puro y sincero.

Que más nos falta…

El personaje secundario que es el típico tonto sin historia ni trama que esta de pilar para quedar como el ídolo de nuestro principal.

Sin desarrollo e ignorando detalles básicos de cualquier personaje, como incluso olvidar mencionar que come o cuando va al _**sanitario**_.

Un pasado sin mucha introducción y los que más les guste.

Una razón para seguir viviendo a pesar de que su existencia es consumida por un bucle lógico causado por la soledad y el deseo de haber marcado un destino.

Incluso una Equestria alternativa y paralela de como la conocemos.

Pueden referenciar a lo bestia a sus lectores favoritos, pueden cometer errores de todo tipo por más obvios y tontos que parezcan, ¡esta primera historia no tendrá limites!

Lleven su historia hasta que su retorcida mente haya plasmado todo lo que puede dar.

Y no olvidemos al antagonista que no sé qué tiene en los ojos que tiene visión nocturna y le gusta lo oscurito y siempre está sentado en su trono como si fuera silla de ruedas y su vida dependiera de estar sentado unos 10 capítulos sin que le dé torticolis.

Y sus esclavos que po le ayudan hasta para _respirar_ o en el mejor de los detalles, jamás mencionar porque azares de la naturaleza el lugar donde vive le cayeron derrames radiactivos para tener antagonistas en cada esquina.

Que más… oh, claro, ponis que a pesar de haber tenido un papel movido en la serie, se la pasan holgazaneando diciendo que son inútiles siendo que en la serie en parte muestran lo contrario.

Escriban cosas que se contradigan, no se esfuercen por los detalles ni por la ortografía del orto que haga vomitar a las cejas, escriban lo que gusten, incluso metan y hagan cosas que les guste y este a su antojo y alcance de su imaginación.

…

Ufff, finalmente, se ha terminado su historia, a que se ve bien y están satisfechos con ella, juraría a que ese es el caso con la mayoría de los que están aquí presentes; ahora, o se van a la siguiente actividad, o a menos de que hayan hecho el milagro de haber terminado su historia al mismo tiempo… en… que… escribo… estas… palabras…

O en todo caso, si no les interesa mucho hacer la actividad, o de mera casualidad ya la han realizado, continuemos con estos pasos.

Una vez satisfechos con nuestra creación, guardémosla en un lugar seguro con muchos respaldos por todos lados…

Que pase el tiempo… meses o años y dejen madurar el cerebro y sentido de crítica, que florezca un criterio más serio…

Esperen…

…

Vuelvan a leer su historia como sui fuera un recuerdo del ayer, armen la expectativa de que lo que escribieron fue una buena historia…

…

¿Les gusta cómo está escrita la historia?

Apostaría a que no.

Denle lo que gusten, no necesariamente debe de ser una historia MALA o BUENA, simplemente algo que les guste a ustedes y nadie más que ustedes.

No piensen en nada ni en nadie, ya que no necesariamente debe de ser una historia "cancerosa" para cumplirse esta actividad.

Igual y les gusta o igual y no, el objetivo es sacarse algo de la pus acumulada en la herida que causa el jamás atreverse a escribir.

Así que en conclusión

_El objetivo real de esto, es espulgarse el cliché y la basura atorada con los años, y cosa que causa esto es el hecho de no ejercitar el cerebro como es debido de forma cultural y eficiente._

Hacer esta actividad refuerza una auto-critica, pero eso sí, ¡no se dejen llevar por la destructiva! Les apuesto a que pueden mejor por mucho lo que acaban de escribir…

…

Así que, imagínense, alárguenla, trabájenla como ustedes gusten, con la condición de que este tampoco sea mucho el que le dediquen, y puede que sea su primer historia, pero se darán cuenta que tampoco debió de haberse dedicado tanto tiempo como algunos lo creen.

No se rompan la cabeza escribiendo algo que les guste desde un principio.

Con lo que les dije anteriormente es suficiente razón para continuar escribiendo.

Lo que pido no es que se lo piensen mucho en escribir este ejercicio que les pido.

¡Simplemente escriban!

Para reflexionar, concluiremos que con esto, nos exorcizaremos el espíritu que nos impide escribir, y espero que los funcione.

…

…

…

Siguiente actividad, para los que tienen problemas con el desarrollo de las ideas y un problema con dudas de que recursos lingüísticos usar, ahí les va un ejercicio especial.

Consiste en que junten un sujeto y un adjetivo.

Sea cosa, sea persona, sea lo que sea, cumpla el papel en la oración, y un adjetivo sencillo que se les pueda ocurrir en cuestión de 10 segundos.

Únanlos…

…

Por más raros y sin sentido que se parezcan o tengan parentesco entre sí, hagan los siguientes ejercicios.

Hagan una historia alrededor de esa oración que creo el azar.

¿Cómo crear una historia alrededor del martillo azul?

Bueno, ese es el chiste de la actividad.

Les daré el ejemplo que se me ocurre ahora.

_El mueble café tiene grandes adornos para hacerlo un ambiente agradable para mi estudio._

Sencillo, ¿no?

Comiencen con oraciones más sencillas que esas, luego al nivel del que está aquí arribita, y comiencen a actividades más complejas y desarrolladas, un ejemplo como el que les voy a dar frente a estos dos puntos:

_El sol apuntaba sobre el mueble café, este tiene diversos documentos y papeles sobre él, siendo así como la cartera que se me había olvidado en la mañana, computadoras, discos, algo de comida que utensilios que debían de ir o al fregadero o a la cocina; unas libretas y algo de tarea que habían encargado tanto profes como padres, la miraba con desdén y pereza el tener que ordenarlo, pero recordando que tarde o temprano me vendrían a joder los amigos por mi desmadre, opte por hacer el ídem de la rutina llamada "Limpiar tu espacio personal siendo un mueble café"._

Irse creando cosas más avanzadas que simplemente desarrollen alrededor de un punto y giren en torno a algo.

Tengan coherencia o sean un poco revueltas, sepan que solo es una actividad de repaso.

Además.

Es un ejemplo que se me viene en estos momentos.

Pero el objetivo de esto es lo siguiente:

Imaginarse y desarrollar ideas y cosas para propio mejoramiento y desarrollo del mismo.

Ya que deben de desarrollar una historia…

Pero no debe de ser simplemente una oración para cumplir esta actividad.

Debe de ser algo más que eso, y esto se resume en los siguientes puntos.

Aprender que una historia tiene varios puntos de desarrollo y un centro para girar en él y pasar al siguiente punto de importancia o "gravedad".

Deben contener algo diferente, ya que para mejorar pequeños detalles, se debe de usar un objeto diferente al que uno creería.

_Ejemplo es poner un tanque en reparación o abandonado para diversión de los niños en lugar de lo que uno creería que debería de estar en guerra_

Poner y luego no poner al elemento al principio de la oración, deben de considerar que también puede haber algo para introducirlo.

Otro detalle seria no poner una plantilla: _El perro que hablaba, El perro que no hablaba, El perro que si hablaba;_ si no también variar con lo que es el desarrollo y lo que consiste este ejercicio.

Variar detalles simples de la oración que se crearon: _Un tanque verde, un tanque verde pasto en su mayoría, un tanque con variables verdes, un vehículo militar blindado de color verde;_ entre otros.

…

Por lo demás, depende de ustedes decidir que procede en la actividad.

Por parte de todo, así termina.

…

Este ejercicio en si no necesita de reflexión, sin embargo, la conclusión de todo esto es que sirve como una forma de quitarse la duda y de cómo unir elementos que ustedes creerían no tienen nada que ver entre sí.

En esto termina la actividad.

…

…

…

Escribir a partir de algo.

Una actividad que igual y no importaría tanto.

Sin embargo, sirve y que les da por aprender algo.

Esto consiste en nada más y nada menos que inspirarse un rato.

Escuchar música, buscar repertorios, imágenes, videos, metáforas, ideas o incluso basarse en una idea de un Fic o un Libro.

Pueden incluso jugar con la pregunta que se planteó en algún punto de esta historia.

¿A qué me refiero con esto?

Bueno, un ejemplo seria "¿Qué le paso al principito?", del mismo libro, se genera una pregunta un tanto polémica en torno al final de dicho libro, y esa es "¿Qué le paso al principito?", pues el objetivo de la actividad aquí presente, es ´jugar´ con esa pregunta.

Con lo que me refiero, planear, crear o proponer una historia alterna y dando nuestra propia opinión con la que empezamos: "¿Qué le paso al principito?".

Por ejemplo, el principito creció y olvido. (A que esto lo vieron en una película)

Y pues, claro, igual y no con esa pregunta, puede ser de cualquier otro libro, o incluso de MLP.

Sin embargo, puede haber otro tipo de cosas con la que pueden tratar de hacer la actividad.

Como había mencionado, el caso de que se inspiren y desarrollen en base a una imagen o serie de imágenes en torno a un autor que trate de transmitir un mensaje.

El favor al autor seria tratar de entenderlo, y una vez hecho, "ablandarlo" y conseguir que el público ajeno comprenda el significado y el mensaje de la misma.

Es divertido al tener práctica y un mejor acercamiento y un cierto amor a la interpretación del medio.

Igual y no una interpretación pero si inspiración con algo.

Tomen en cuenta que solo es actividad y no SIEMPRE se debe de usar como recurso genérico y común para que ustedes escriban, es un tanto difícil seguir con lo mismo y cambiando y tratando de buscar algo que basarse para continuar la historia.

Igual y si se quedan con la misma imagen, pueden continuar y alargar hasta donde ustedes quieran, pero no basarse siempre en el mismo recurso.

…

Como reflexión de esta actividad

La sencillez del pensamiento humano para generar conflictos y una personalidad distinta e incluso diferente a la que cualquiera creería, es impresionante.

Y más a partir de una historia ajena a las suyas.

Un ejemplo son remakes de distintos autores por ejemplo.

Sin embargo, suponemos que con esto se haya terminado algunos detalles que supongo algunos de mis lectores se preguntaban si de alguna manera es válido basarse e inspirarse de algo ajeno.

Por lo que… Si, dentro de lo que cabe siendo lo sano, debido a la razón que la gente lo hace sin algún tipo de restricción o medición por el trabajo.

Y pues… en eso acaba.

Y esta actividad también.

…

…

…

…

Si creen que les enseñare a escribir erotismo (o se creen capaces de hacerlo sin saberlo) están equivocados ¬¬

…

Ojo que siendo sincero, no me molesta que no hagan las actividades, si las hacen, pues igual y se los agradecería que tomen mi opinión en cuenta por un loco sin remedio.

Es su decisión hacerlo o no y realizarlo y explotarlo en o que más se deba y pueda.

No me hacen ni se hacen un mal, eso para evitar discusiones a futuro.

Y si hacen todas las actividades… mis respetos porque os quiero conocer si se atreven a declararlo y que sea verdad.


	16. M: Desarrollo de historia-personaje

Antes de que se quejen.

Bien dicen por ahí que los Reviews son combustible del escritor.

_No lo son._

Cállate que bien sabes que son incentivo para continuar

_No te lo discuto._

Además, era un capitulo súper especial que bien se lo merecían…

Y me lo paga así T-T

…

Como sea, como todos bien aquí saben que la situación socioeconómica del escritor promedio/chingon de Fanfiction no importa, incluso aunque este muerto; Solo pasaremos a la lección de hoy…

No sin antes hacer los anuncios parroquiales y responder las queridas Reviews.

Y si, lo hago como medio/desquite de que me dejaron colgado con el mejor capitulo especial que no se volverá a repetir porque todos son unos apretados que no aprecian lo que uno les da. :U

…

Enserio, me dejaron con las ganas de ver las increíbles Reviews que me podrían haber mostrado con ese sencillo pero especial capitulo que escribí con todo el corazón solo para ustedes.

_**:c**_

…

…

…

Notaran que este capítulo sin las respuestas a las Reviews y sin notas de autor, es uno de los más cortos que jamás he escrito.

El tema sigue siendo casi el mismo que los anteriores, lo admito. Tiene poca variación.

Pero consideren que es mientras carburo algo mejor. Aparte de que el capítulo especial consumió todas mis ideas, razón por la que de momento andamos así.

El rating volverá a quedarse en "T" debido a que por razones misteriosas gran parte del descontento de críticos bobos desaparecieron sin causa aparente.

Disculpen las molestias o inconvenientes que esto pudo haberles causado.

Ahora, el próximo capítulo será uno sugerido de los teclados de ustedes.

Propongan más temas para poder ser sorteados con mayor facilidad. (Pero tampoco pongan cosas ajenas, incluso pueden sortear uno pero puede que el tema sea interesante y reconsidere el hacerlo)

Dejen Reviews, envíen PM y si gustan, ayudare en consejos o ayudas personales que ustedes puedan solicitar.

Están avisados.

Ahora…

¡LAS REVIEWS!

…

…

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO "Demon Fable 42"!

…

Disculpa, ese zorro me roba la atención XD.

…

¿A qué horas leíste?

…

¿Dije algún chiste?

…

ಠ_ಠ

…

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO "Ajetilus49"!

Pues es un gran honor el que haya gustado lo que escribí.

Eres el único que al menos consigue mentir bien y animarme aunque sea un poco.

:c

Pues quien sabe si en esta época en la que vivimos sigue siendo considerado un arte serio.

Hasta la fecha ya cualquiera se cree un escritor.

Y no te disculpes, igual hasta yo soy el del problema, ja ja.

Y a menos tienes razón, repetir lo mismo seria como relleno.

¡SALUDOS!

…

…

…

¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO "SHAGHOST5"!

Ummm… Remakes…

Son buenos si sabes y planeas hacer algo bueno con ellos.

Si no estás seguro de poder hacerlo correctamente, espera un poco más.

Espera y cuando estés listo, sabrás cuando podrás hacer bien ese remake…

Supongo…

¡SALUDOS!

…

…

…

¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO "Comet Galaxy"!

1.-

Como siempre… nada que decir. XD

2.-

Espero que te lo saque bien para escribir Reviews más largas. :U

¡SALUDOS!

…

…

…

¡PARA NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO "Evasion mutual"!

1.-

Lamentamos decirle que por pagar su música con copyright y pagar un público falso e invisible que no aplauda ahora nos debes 243 pesos.

Lo sentimos, es lo que dice el reglamento.

Pues la mera verdad, nos da gusto que estés tan emocionado porque tu tema fue elegido.

Así son las cosas ya ves…

Pues por tu tema igual y hasta si…

Por fin te acuerdas que yo la escribo. :´3

Por cierto, leeré ese Fic…

2.-

…

Espera, ¿ESTO en verdad te inspiro?

ಠ_ಠ

…

¡SALUDOS!

…

…

…

…

…

Me acabo de dar cuenta que mientras escribo esto olvide el tema de este capítulo…

¿Cómo lo ven?

Algo me decía que tenía que escribir el tema antes…

…

Ah cierto…

Desarrollo intensivo de historia para la historia y sus personajes.

Creerán que este tema se ha visto…

Pero NO.

Este es un poquito más diferente de lo que muchos pueden llegar a pensar…

Sin más dilación.

¡A la lección!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Uno creería que igual y hacer un Self-Insert puede llegar a ser bastante creativo.

Dentro de mi opinión personal si lo podría ser si este se emplea bien y de forma inteligente.

Con esto me refiero explotarlo como ningún otro escritor lo ha hecho.

Debido a que la comunidad últimamente se está llenando con Fics de la misma temática, salirse del status quo es algo tan innovador e impactante que a cualquiera le fascinaría y se haría bastante notorio el impacto de este sobre cualquier otro.

Créanlo o no, el desarrollo tanto de una buena historia y un buen personaje se basa en lo que yo defino como "erotismo".

Y no, no de esa forma, con esta palabra me refiero simplemente al detalle de salirse del aburrido y plano status quo que nos hemos implantado a nosotros mismos.

¿El método para salirse del mismo?

Ninguno.

Simplemente es el hecho de romperse la cabeza un rato y ser autocríticos para conseguir el resultado deseado.

No simplemente es variar en UNA sola cosa.

Ejemplo es que he visto que los protagonistas siempre causan demasiado revuelo a lo largo y ancho de toda equestria y ser partícipe de eventos sociales de alta categoría y ganarse cierto respeto de "gente" importante.

Rara vez veo que esto no ocurra.

Y aunque hay gente que lo intenta (salirse del status quo), pasa detalles en alto como los que he mencionado.

El detalle es la falta de ideas, poca creatividad y detalles tan simples que son básicamente definibles en una oración que pueden influir en todo el ritmo y desarrollo de la historia.

Sin embargo… ¿A qué se debe esta extraña introducción que aparenta no venir al tema?

Pues casi todo.

El hecho de un desarrollo intensivo es darle algo único que hace que se diferencia de todos aquellos que se van a la carrera de ser el mejor personaje jamás creado.

El por ello de esta introducción sobre el status quo.

A menos de que estés completamente seguro de ser igual al transeúnte que ves en la calle-camión-escuela.

Ya que si es así debo informarte que tienes un pequeño problema de identidad personal…

Sea cual sea la razón, cualquiera quisiera que su personaje marcara algo nuevo y se diferencie de los demás.

Por lo que llegando al tema principal.

Darle una relación, sostén y demás a la historia de un personaje y una historia en general lleva su tiempo.

O en mi opinión así lo es.

Por ejemplo, crearse el universo, sus leyes, en qué consistirá, que cambiara, cuál será el factor de la originalidad, personaje, personajes, historia, antagonista, protagonista, etc.

Igual y estos no serán cosas que ustedes lleguen a pensar en estos momentos.

Tomen en cuenta que el viejo de aquí soy yo y digo cosas igual o así de raras para la consideración de los temas que me acompañan y leen en estos momentos.

Pero para términos más sencillo y dejando la filosofía y garabatos, esto se hace así:

…

1.-

Historia para la historia

Hacer una historia para la historia es redundante, y hasta eso estoy seguro que mientras escribo esto, se hará muy corta la idea.

Pero el ir planeando la historia para la historia te da la ventaja de planear las ideas e hilar lo que sucederá.

Esto no es necesario para aquellos que hagan su historia de manera fugaz, ya que puede servir con los sucesos del próximo capítulo.

Pero si se tiene planeado un evento para el desarrollo de la historia, con esa te puedes basar para continuar.

La historia para la historia debe seguir el orden lógico que le da la razón para el continuo y normal desarrollo de lo que es la historia.

De lo contrario esto puede terminar en bajos resultados.

Sin embargo, la historia para la historia es tan así de sencillo que su redundancia sirve para darse la idea de cómo hacerla.

Hacer la historia de la historia.

Solo eso.

…

2.-

Historia para el personaje

Sonara repetitivo, pero lo repetiré las veces que haga falta.

La historia para un personaje debe de ser especial y diferente.

No puede repetirse el mismo molde que se le da para cada personaje (protagonista, secundarios, terciarios).

Con esto se le puede dar explicando lo que haría un verdadero humano en una situación.

Y no, esto no solo se puede usar con los humanos.

Teniendo en cuanta la definición de la serie se le debe de dar algo mas humano a todos los personajes que existen en la historia.

Después de todo, si fuéramos ponis concuerdo que no escribamos como humanos.

De momento pueden pensar como humanos, luego se encargaran de analizar el comportamiento progresivo de dragones y demás seres fantásticos que incluya su alocada y descabellada historia.

Otra cosa podría incluir el detalle, tampoco sean tan críticos y pensando cada detalle de forma sobre-humana.

Ni yo siendo tan paranoico escucho zumbidos o noto pequeños brillos en el suelo que cambien mi vida para siempre.

Sean más humanos, no sean fantásticos.

Habilidades increíbles pueden ser menos fantásticas y más humanas y siguiendo siendo alucinantes.

Si se le da la explicación adecuada, lógica y coherente, se puede lograr, pero si lo que hacen es poner poderes, necesidades y entrenamientos a lo YOLO, pues no se puede vivir así.

Hacerle algo nuevo al personaje es un gran avance queridos lectores.

En eso y solo eso consiste.

…

3.-

Personaje para el personaje

Darle y figurarse a un personaje es sencillo para cualquiera.

Pensar en otro humano o la personalidad de uno.

Pensar en algo único que lo diferencia de los demás para conseguir la historia.

De momento y reconsiderando, no pensaremos en la perfección o alguien puramente normal para crearlo.

Pero el hacerlo coherente, sencillo y lógico es el reto que les impongo.

No es fácil ni mucho menos sencillo.

Darle una buena personalidad a cualquier personaje en coherencia a lo que quieras hacer y sacándolo del relleno con el objetivo en el que regularmente lo usamos.

Y saben a qué me refiero, algunos Fics meten personajes incidentales que de manera misteriosa mueven la nariz y sale un antagonista súper poderoso.

Para eso no es un personaje.

Mucho menos para los papeles para los que sirven los personajes protagonistas, secundarios, terciarios o los incidentales.

Consideren eso.

Se los pido como favor.

…

4.-

Personaje para la historia

El personaje para la historia es hacer que tanto historia como personajes coincidan en lo que es la lógica de la misma.

Hacer una historia seria con personajes serios o personajes divertidos con historias divertidas.

Y sí, hay gente que los mezcla y sale muy bien la idea, pero en los casos en que no pareciera que es puro o mero relleno para darle "sostén" a la historia.

El personaje para la historia existe para concordar y darle la historia a la historia.

Después de todo, ¿Qué sería una historia sin sus personajes?

Es bastante interesante la teoría del personaje para la historia.

El curioso des-alineamiento de su actitud acorde a la historia es de lo más interesante si me lo preguntan.

Con esto me refiero a que pocos autores de escritos que yo aprecio usan una actitud diferente en un personaje según al progreso de la historia.

Y lo curioso es que lo manejan de forma tal que no pierde la lógica la historia mientras avanza con actitudes distintas.

Que así sea.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Y con el tema terminado, me despido de mis severos mareos causados por sufrir de nausea sin razón aparente.

Les deseo, buena fama.

Si, lo sé, es corta la despedida pero lo único interesante en el próximo cap. es que será propuesto por ustedes, solo eso.

Ahora sí, adiós.

Y si, ando drogado, admito que hice el capítulo con incoherencia y de mala gana (esto afortunadamente ocurrió con esta asquerosa despedida :3).


	17. P: Actitud a través de una historia

_*Se abre un portal en la nada*_

_*De este sale un ser antropomórfico vestido con saco y traje que extrañamente se tropezó con el marco del portal y cayó en algo sólido bajo sus pies*_

_*El estúpido que acaba de entrar a la escena es Mephisthopheles*_

Uhhh…

Que dolor…

Al menos sigue calibrado el gatillo a pesar de no haber sido usado tanto la pistola de portales…

El único problema es que no sale el portal completo…

_Con ayuda de uno de sus ojos mira con detenimiento el interior de cañón_

_Si, es esa cosa cilíndrica de las pistolas, no busque las partes de una pistola en Wikipedia, en realidad eso pasa por ser fanático de barret firearms_

_En el fondo de la recamara casi casi por el recuperador hay un pequeño brillo._

_Desafortunadamente el seguro no estaba puesto y acercando su ojo acciono el gatillo…_

_*Un crono-viaje después*_

¡YEAH!

Actualizando a la velocidad de la luz.

Igual y no tanto, pero en relación al anterior supongo que es bastante más rápido.

Sin embargo…

¡Muy buenas a todos, chavos y chavas!

Aquí Presentándome y regresando su escritor favorito desde la muerte.

Y con la nueva noticia de que ese loco me dio una pistola multifuncional de distorsión y control de la realidad y temporal… esto no venía en el instructivo.

Por cierto, ando con ánimos debido a que al menos las reviews aquí sí fueron abundantes en esta ocasión.

Se les agradece muchos chicos que hayan tomado mi palabra.

En serio, se los agradezco mucho. (Lo único malo es que nadie se tomó la molestia de volver a comentar acerca del especial :c )

Y bueno, como muchos sabrán, en este capítulo se anunciara al ganador que tendrá la oportunidad de ver su tema propuesto a través de sus apreciadas Reviews en esta guía y con ello, ayudar al resto de la comunidad…

Por cierto, para aquellos que no tengan mucha idea de querer proponer algo interesante para la comunidad, pueden agregar también palabras u oraciones clave.

Créanlo o no, mi creatividad puede dar a luz algunos temas interesantes.

¡No se desanimen si no pueden decir la idea, la clave es lo que cuenta!

Y sin más dilación…

El ganador de esta ocasión es…

*Saca una carta de los bolsillos interiores de su saco, lo abre con un cuchillo de sobres de cartas*

…

"azathoth5"

Alias (si no mal recuerdo)

"laverdadenmi"

Quien con su incoherente Review, (E intento de tratar de reparar su jodido Fic, en serio, ¿Qué clase de historia es esa? -10 rufián :U [Dialogo en paréntesis creado con la ayuda de Nesilsarato, yo no soy al tanto de esos]) nos propuso el tema de: "Personalidades acorde a la historia".

Con esta idea, lo manejare como "Desarrollo de personalidades a través de la historia".

Felicidades, acabas de ganarte una cuenta de 309 pesos.

Nos debes esa cantidad por tratar de saltarte la guía, tu loco.

Y bueno…

Esta vez las respuestas a sus queridas Reviews se responderán hasta el final.

Les prometo que este capítulo no los decepcionara :3

Y como bien digo.

_**¡A COMENZAR SE HA DICHO!**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¿Se han preguntado lo mucho que pueden cambiar de un día a otro?

O incluso de un momento a otro.

Ya no solo física o mentalmente.

Puede influir incluso en el factor económico

Un mal uso en todo lo que se le da para comprar cosas puede desembocar en un grave problema.

Dejando lo económico de lado.

Sí, es sorprendente ver lo que cambias día a día.

Tal vez no te das cuenta ni tú mismo porque te ves siempre a diario en el espejo.

Sim embargo, nunca se cambia espontáneamente.

Incluso a los viejos amigos pensaras que han cambiado mucho, pero no, el tiempo es relativo, además, si vivieras o lo vieras diario a diario, pensaras que nunca cambiaria.

Piensen esto, el tiempo es rápido y muy lento, lento cuando no quieres, rápido cuando no.

Muy juguetón, ¿no lo creen?

Con esta introducción, puedes tomar en cuenta esto:

Puedes cambiar en cuestión de horas una actitud positiva a negativa.

Pero algo que no ocurre a la misma velocidad es lo contrario.

Vamos, ¡Inténtenlo!

Es un reto chicos, quiero ver cuánto duran antes de que alguien les tome de a locos o pierdan todo su dinero.

=)

…

Eso sí, es diferente actuar a ser buenos, a ser felices o bondadosos.

Ahora, teniendo en cuenta uno de los tantos principios humanos, la gente feliz siempre es buena, pero la gente infeliz, no siempre es buena.

…

Y los idiotas básicamente son infelices.

Tomando esto en cuenta, si hacen que un personaje melancólico y serio hace actos buenos siempre, contradice esta propiedad humana.

Pero siendo sincero, créanlo o no.

Si se tratan de ligar así a una chica, créanme si les digo que no funciona así.

Funciona con una liga, te la pones en la mano y enligas la muñeca de la chica a la que quieren ligar.

XD

Fuera de consejos amorosos…

No, la vida no es así de fácil.

Mucho menos cambiar de la noche a a la mañana.

Tomen en cuenta que tampoco se deben confundir personalidades.

No es lo mismo la bondad que la felicidad.

Entre estas y muchas otras cosas que se confunden al momento de demostrar el cambio de un protagonista en cuestión de incluso días es un pequeño y catastrófico problema que es causado aquí en la comunidad de Fanfiction.

El no saber meterle el cierto realismo y naturaleza humana que por cuestiones obvias poseemos todos los lectores y escritores.

La gente dice ser feliz cuando realmente no lo es, si así es como dice ser, no me imagino como lo expresa por medio escrito.

Lo crean o no, describir y avanzar la psicología de un personaje, la descripción física o mental, la personalidad que toma, ETC. Es complicado si te confías, luego salen horrores de la continuidad en la historia.

Así que con todo este revoltijo de ideas propuestas, concluimos que:

Un personaje puede volverse malo en poco tiempo.

Un personaje puede volverse bueno en mucho tiempo.

Así de sencillo es, si no lo entienden, están mal.

Eso sí, dense el respeto de respetar el tiempo.

Si alguien se vuelve loco por razones básicamente pendejas (Cosas como que ponis de la guardia real quieran coger con un inútil humano que se hace pasar por un representante de la nobleza por razones sadofetichistas y este a punto de comprometerse con una princesa de otro reino y ella estaba comprometida con una mula que curiosamente tienen matrimonio forzado [Cuanta creatividad en estos días :U] y se pelearan dentro de poco y el humano se pone a entrenar luego, luego y se pone mamalón y curiosamente ganara la pelea, [Si, demasiada creatividad :U] siendo que esto básicamente ocurrió dentro del cortísimo lapso de 2 semanas aproximadamente), créanme que no les funcionara.

U otra razón podría ser que el antagonista se volvió malo porque exploto su familia, una persona o puede volverse espontáneamente malvada por esa razón, tiene que ser una hilera de situaciones (pero tampoco tan precisas como si el dios unicornio rosa invisible quiera descargar toda su furia dándole todas las desgracias posibles para hacerle la vida imposible y salga la historia a partir de ahí) un tanto realistas y a la vez no tan comunes.

Sonara difícil y hasta puede que contradictorio, pero es posible.

Por ejemplo: un chico que nació en la calle, y vio lo peor del mundo sin saber realmente que eso era malo.

O la terrible y tremenda historia de la quesadilla de queso sin queso.

Ahora, teniendo en conclusión por fin ya todo del desmame anterior.

Finalmente concluimos que: Al tratar de figurarnos en los sentimientos y razonamiento de un personaje de forma sentimental y en la personalidad, debemos de ser más y más humanos y menos fantásticos, con eso me refiero a anécdotas o relatos personales propios o ajenos, adaptarlos y figurarnos como es y funciona la verdadera naturaleza del tiempo y del cambio que este influye sobre nosotros.

No debemos esperar tampoco pero tampoco mucho por un amor, y si, contradice lo anterior dicho de una persona feliz, pero tomar en cuenta que es un dicho, con eso me refiero a aplicar y moderar un poco de todo, pues después de todo, el amor va y viene, con ello me refiero a que no puede quedarse con una novia, debemos de saber si ella fue o no la correcta, y si lo fue, ni modo, la vida sigue, y si nos agregamos más peso a nuestra tarifa y crédito de culpas, jamás avanzaremos y seguiremos con la incertidumbre en el lecho de muerte si valió la pena lamentarse toda la vida o si debiste buscar otra oportunidad para una nueva vida.

Ahorita mismo mientras escribo, (Una anécdota personal de un viejo loco de 34 años que ocurrió ya hace más de 3 años, no me acuerdo de los datos precisos así que no me juzguen) Bien me acuerdo de un pequeño suceso con una chica que nunca volví a ver debido a que ella y yo nos separamos, no por peleas, si no por razones de distancia causadas por mudanza.

Estaba medio triste porque ella era muy buena y bonita, coqueta y tímida, de actitud fuerte y alegre, una combinación rara y única, siempre la apreciare.

El detalle es que como último regalo, ella me dio una pequeña carta, y la leí mucho rato después en medio del tráfico…

Me estaba contando que no debía de pensar solo en ella, que lo considerara y que no gastara mi vida lamentando el hecho de que no la vuelva a ver, ella también lo hacía, pero se daba cuenta que la vida seguía alrededor de ella y no podía estancarse en un solo punto, me decía que ella buscaría una nueva oportunidad de vida (novio) y ella me contaba que yo también lo hiciera.

…

Desde ese día me di cuenta que el tiempo y la vida se debe de gastar con respeto y aprovecharla al máximo, de otra forma, la vida por la que he rezado que me diera un momento más, no me regalaría ni un solo segundo para vivir y ser feliz.

La vida es preciosa chicos, sol es una oportunidad para comenzar por cambiar desde ti mismo, dense cuenta que la realidad humana es más interesante y realista que un escrito fantástico de seres que tal vez a nosotros nos ven desde el televisor…

Tal vez…

Ahora, antes de dar por cerrada la lección, vamos a dar una pequeña metáfora en un pequeño y algo obvio problema que veo regularmente en algunos fics, con esto quiero que los que lean esto, tomen en cuenta que puede ocurrir después y como varia la personalidad de cada quien:

Una persona triste, no puede amar; una persona indiferente, no debe amar; una persona que busca para amar, solo busca intereses fáciles por amor; una persona feliz, espera el amor.

Si se busca el amor, se debe buscar felicidad, y si no eres feliz con lo que ya tienes… ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ser feliz con lo que ya viene?

Eso es todo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Muy bien, y como prometí, antes de retirarme, la respuesta a sus queridas Reviews.

Soy tan feliz.

:3

…

…

…

…

…

¡Para el querido "Comet Galaxy"!

Créeme que como va la situación de la comunidad, por cosas más ridículas aparecerán y se desarrollara la historia (ya ni siquiera el condenado antagonista :U ). XD

Sin preocupaciones querido amigo, ya tendrás tu oportunidad o inspiración para sugerir tu tema.

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO "S.W.A.T. or Team Wild"!

¿Guías? Te referirás a los capítulos…

Pues sí, aunque igual y no tanto, estoy muy viejo para hacerle de profesor, ja ja.

Y no sabes lo que me encantaría, simplemente que algunos de mis favoritos, o no son de MLP, o no son sencillos, o están inconclusos, o están en otras plataformas.

Básicamente seria cuestión de preguntarle a todos mis lectores aquí presente y fisgones que se checan las Reviews ajenas (¬¬).

¡Saludos!

…

Naaa, no se preocupen chicos, en realidad si no es en intención de molestar no hay problema. :3

…

…

…

¡Para el queridísimo "xXnobu16Xx"!

¿Cómo te quedas si te digo que sí?

Fanático de Saint Seiya también ja ja.

Está bien, en si me gusto como pocos lo pueden hacer; Muy bueno.

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡Para el queridísimo "Zerm G6"!

De eso no lo dudo, pero lo creas o no, uso "Status quo" en otras definiciones apartes a las establecidas.

De todas formas.

Si te das una idea diferente, apostaría a que estas cada vez más cerca de la respuesta.

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡Para el querido animal!

Digo, "azathoth".

Pos a ti ya te respondí.

:U

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO Luxter77!

Oh, vamos.

Tampoco es para tanto Amigo, XD

¡SALUDOS!

Y por si las dudas…

¡Perdonado! XD

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISIMO "Ajetilus49"!

Pues lo creas o no, cuando me siento de mala gana (del escala del 1 al 10, 3-4), lo primero que se me viene a la mente son chistes malos y comedia boba.

Si dices que esa comedia hace reír a mi público no lo discutiré pero están avisados.

Eso es para bobos.

:U

Puedo hablar de las traducciones, pero con ello, me has dado una pequeña idea a un especial.

¿Ocurrirá?

Ni yo lo sé, pero de mientras, reza por que así sea.

Y no, en opinión personal, es normal que pase eso.

El trabajo de un doblaje (cosa que en parte hacia antes), consiste en no solo traducir algo, si no moldearlo para estar en coordinación con la animación, mantener un chiste y transmitirlo, o simple y sencillamente que no suene tan chocante.

Ejemplo.

"I was going to be launched with the catapult, the last thing I can do before my inevitable death, is sing ´I believe I can fly´"

(Más o menos así iba la escena, este escrito tiene años, no me juzguen)

Si lo tradujera de manera literal, sería más o menos así.

"Yo iba a ser lanzado con la catapultado, la última cosa que yo podría hacer antes de mi inevitable muerte, es cantar ´Sé que puedo volar´"

Chocante y básicamente pendejo, ¿Verdad?

Ahora, intentemos desde otro Angulo.

"Estaba a punto de ser catapultado a los aires, en momentos como aquellos en los que sabes que la muerte es próxima solo puedes sonar diciendo… ´Sé que puedo volar…´"

¿Ves? (Lees)

Funciona mejor.

Y con las modificaciones no solo hechas en la traducción, si no en la historia, salen resultados básicamente interesantes.

Solo falta saber si valió la pena o no.

Y si, es normal, puede que algunos tengan un final muy malo y el que lo traduce haga un esfuerzo en repararlo.

Aunque esto, por lo poco que he llegado ver de este mundo, no solo ocurre con los doblajes, sino también con la gente que hace una forma auditiva de esta.

¿Interesante? Vaya que sí.

Los Fics de Fics igualmente es un tema interesante (de principio creía no poder responderla porque básicamente me saco de onda la extraña pregunta.), rara vez puedo ver que esto ocurra, lo único más parecido y común con este tema son Fics que se apoyan, hacen referencia o funcionan con la misma mecánica basada en cómo se creó el mundo.

¡Divertido!

Trabajare más sobre este tema en un futuro, no te alteres.

Y no, te mueres por ser mentiroso.

:U

…

…

…

…

…

Pues básicamente hemos terminado este día, les agradezco el tiempo que se hayan tomado con esta guía, no saben lo que me apoyan y alegra sabiendo que mi carrera de escritor (y profesor) sin salario no es tan en vano con el público tan maravilloso como el que lo componen todos ustedes.

Con los avisos parroquiales y citas presupuestales determinantes y motivadoras.

Me despido.

No sin antes desearles…

Buena fama.

_*Saca la pistola de portales, jala el gatillo, abre el portal, se mete, se cierra, desaparece*_

_*Deja el lugar en sepulcral silencio*_


	18. P: Romance y formas de atraer al lector

Se abre un portal

La situación se repite

…

Curiosamente solo sale la pistola

Se cierra el portal.

…

De la nada y como si de casualidad hubiera una pared detrás del infinito oscuro suena un grito opacado por el "muro"

¡Hay alguien ahí!

¡Pistolita por favor!

Alguien se atoro entre las realidades según parece…

…

…

…

¡Muy buenas a todos, mis queridos lectores!

Si, tal vez tarde pero era para carburar todo este rollo.

Pero bueno, dando fin a todo esto, me he dado cuenta que las reviews tienen una intermitencia de uno que es cuando llegan más reviews, curiosamente coinciden cuando hago capítulos buenos y demás rollo.

Ósea gente, en pocas palabras, hacen más reviews a los capítulos malos de esta guía y que no quiero que comenten tanto, y sin embargo, comentan mucho menos a los que espero que comenten demasiado y por los que me esforcé.

Y luego me torturan preguntándome cuando carajo complaceré a mis lectores.

:c

Oh bueno…

Y como sabrán, este capítulo no debería de ser uno sugerido por el público, pero al darme cuenta que no tengo un nuevo tema proveniente de mi para presentar, he decidido dar un par de temas fugaces que debieron de haberse dado desde hace ya mucho tiempo sin embargo, no los considere demasiado.

Aparte, la forma de opinar y curioso comentario de uno de mis lectores favoritos y veteranos de esta serie de guías, me ha dado una idea para aclarar algunas cosillas.

Así es, denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro querido (y un tanto tímido), ¡"Comet Galaxy"!

Quien que con su inocente Review, me dio la idea de explicar los detalle del romance e historia que puede llegar a tomar la categoría y genero de… valga la redundancia, romance…

Me ha dado el ánimo de por fin aclarar cosillas que algunos novatos creen de este peculiar género.

Mas aparte un tema que debió de comenzar y aplicar desde que hice esta guía…

Y sí, me refiero a la forma de atraer al lector a la historia…

Por cierto, las reviews serán contestadas luego y aquí al principio al ser cortitas y poquitas…

Y bueno, a final de cuentas se abarcaran dos temas fugaces en total.

Formas de atraer al público.

Y

Detalles adicionales de los Fics de Romance

Y de momento… ¡A las Reviews!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Para el querido "the only 95"!

Es un alago saber que atraer novatos y ayudarlos indirectamente sirvió alguna vez en esta vida :3

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡Para el inútil de "azathoth5"!

La verdad si me pase de lanza, pero tampoco creo que vuelvas a participar o de perdida volver :U

Y si es verdad.

Por lo del alias, le decía así porque no sé qué ocurrió o paso por mi cabeza que en vez de escribir "nombre anterior" puse "alias", así es la cosa… por cierto… ¿Por qué cambiarse el nombre? Era bastante bueno…

Y no, bastantes animales tengo que me ladran como para tener otro.

424550 pesos, tómalo o mámalo o mastúrbalo o déjalo. **(Referencia de parte de Nesilsarato)**

Y para resumir el resto del relleno, reconsidera lo que haces, pequeña criaturita del bosque.

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡Para el ganador "Comet Galaxy"!

¿Cuánto apuestas a que no esperabas este capítulo?

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

¡PARA EL QUERIDISDIMO "Evasion Mutual"!

Sin problema, mijo, sé que tu tiempo para la gloria llegara…

¡Saludos!

…

…

…

…

…

Y sin más dilación, ¡a la operación!

…

Dios, debo conseguir algo conciso y duradero como frase.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bueno, esto es incómodo, pero les diré un consejo de vida para los jóvenes creyentes de que el amor es único, a primera vista y verdadera.

Sé que algunas historias se los hacen ver de las formas más sencillas que pueden existir y conseguir.

No se lo tomen a la ligera chicos, el amor es más extraño de lo que creen, incluso a mí me sigue sorprendiendo de vez en cuando.

A mis lejanos 34 años, junto con una pequeña amiga que tiene bastantes razones y puntos para sustentar todo lo que dice, podemos concluir, que el romance es uno de los géneros más explotables que puede haber en una historia, cuento o novela escrita por tarados.

Pocas piezas que lo tengan incluso como subgénero son mencionables como buenas, pues poco aprecio se le tiene al género.

Así que… vamos empezando de parte por parte.

El amor es una de las cosas que según mi criterio, es difícil y poco sencillo de aclarar o usar correctamente por un novato.

Obviamente cualquiera lo puede usar, pero pocos entienden el valor que puede tener en la historia o incluso en sus propias vidas.

Miren, de una vez voy diciendo que he tenido muchas novias, con ninguna de ellas dure más de dos años, ellas se iban por razones fuertes y muy duras, no porque rompiéramos, fue causado por razones como mudanza o fuertes peleas familiares.

Muy pocas las volví a ver o hablar tan siquiera, ¿y saben que fue lo curioso? En vez de lamentarse por mi pérdida o la de algún familiar, siempre las veía con un novio nuevo.

Y no se crean, eran buenas personas, con muchos de ellos los considere amigos, como mínimo respetaban a ella y a mí.

Entre historias así y otras que se pueden encontrar, se escucha todo eso.

Y les vuelvo a decir, pocos fics terminaron con una relación como en la que termine yo (y muchos otros), lo curioso de todo eso es que fueron felices todos a pesar de que los separaba otro amor.

Se veían y saludaban, hablaban y querían… y seguían felices con la vida que se hicieron.

Créanme que historias como esas, yo lo respeto.

Y pues… en cuanto a las demás, muchos se quedan solo con una novia, jamás cambiaron y juraron ser amor verdadero de primera vista.

Y no me crean amargado, sé que existe, pero en la forma en la que la manejan… pues… ese es el fallo que algunos escritores comenten.

Ósea, el detalle de todo esto es que el cortejar (o ligar como le dicen en estos tiempos tan nuevos y modernos para mi) en estos fics de nueva era, lo hace ser bastante sencillo y burdo en cierto sentido. (O al menos eso lo hace sentir para mí)

No sé si recuerden lo escrito en lo anterior, ser menos fantásticos y más reales en cuanto al sentimiento humano se trata.

Si no lo hacen, créanme que eso no es estar vivo.

El amor en sí, es interesante, al igual que el romance.

Por ejemplo, les podría recomendar "la historia del ojo" (Advertencia: a todo aquel que quiera leer esta historia, que no me reclame después de que sufrió un trauma por leer una historia que jamás se esperaban, lea aquel que quiera en verdad saber lo que es romance clásico, y si se la leen completa y entienden lo que sucedió, mis respetos), buena historia en mi opinión personal.

No sabría decirles si en verdad fue romance o no, pero el cómo maneja el "romance" entre la pareja que se tiene de protagonistas en toda la historia, es más interesante de lo que uno podría creer.

…

Y no, el romance no solo es para poner "te amo" y después "vamos a hacer un hijo" solo porque sí. El poner cosas sadofetichistas es más interés que romance, chamacos.

Así que… dense el lujo de respetar este mal usado género.

Y para los chamacos novatos que SI son chamacos…

Esperen todo a su tiempo chicos, algún día podrán escribir bien este género…

…

…

…

Si, sé que me mataran por no publicar este apartado a su debido tiempo, pero me puedo defender diciendo que yo en absoluto no he seguido estos consejos.

Pues este apartado es sencillísimo y cortísimo.

Da flojera, lo sé, pero les digo que yo no hice este tema porque… yo no sigo estos consejos jajaja.

El detalle de esto es que como verán, sigo medio muerto con las views, reviews, fav. y follow.

Todos de aquí lo saben, pero de todos modos… lo pongo para auto-dejarme en ridículo.

Si, contradictorio lo que dije pero es para que lo entiendan todos…

Ahora, les digo que la forma de atraer al público a una historia como la suya o la mía, el método es bastante sencillo.

Antes de publicar su historia (en medio de la historia se tardaran demasiado, por lo que casi casi es conveniente hacer esto… reitero, ANTES de publicar una historia) avancen unos cinco o siete capítulos.

¿Esto para qué?

Para publicar cada capítulo al tercer día o cada semana, esto para que la gente vea más seguido las historia y le entre interés por leerla. El método es sencillo, ya que si ves algo solo una vez en tu vida (es ejemplo, no se alarmen) se les olvidara fácilmente. En cambio, si se ve que la historia se actualiza a la semana o al tercer día, le entrara esa sensación de interés por leer la historia.

Obviamente que mientras publican el bonche de capítulos que escribieron previamente, serán capaces de escribir… no sé, ¿tal vez unos dos o tres capítulos?

Y el detalle de esto, es que al final, habrán publicado… ¡ocho capítulos de seguido!

Tentador, ¿verdad? Y más cuando sé que ustedes actualizan cada mes :U

Otra cosa seria el titulo interesante, la sinopsis concreta y…

La imagen.

Aunque no lo crean, poner una imagen llamativa puede ser bastante llamativo para cualquier lector.

Más aún si no es algo tan esperado como un OC.

Y sobre todo…

En relación con el título y el tema…

Solo eso.

Esa es la historia de mi vida.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Y pues con la conclusión ya hecha, es momento de largarme de aquí y hacer mi aventura imposible para hacer un nuevo más, mejor y más rápido…

Me despido, no sin antes algo motivacional…

Les deseo… buena fama…

*Saca la pistola de portales, jala el gatillo, no funciona. Trata de nuevo, es inútil.*

…¿Y qué hago en este vacío?

…

…

…

Jejeje, estaba leyendo la chaya de la comunidad **(termino semi-propio para referirse a la burla del español que causan los fics mal hechotes y los más corrientes en cuanto a escrito se refiere y a la propia lengua) **y encuentro un Review de un anónimo en un fic que se estrellara algún día…

Y me causa gracia y lo comento por lo irreverente que me pareció, este decía así:

"Leer las reglas de fanfiction no ha matado a nadie, así que te recomiendo que les dediques un tiempo."

…Y tan así, que en estos momentos, les voy adelantando el tema de la siguiente plática en esta desdichada guía. Y si, así es. Les enseñare algunos consejillos en cuando al dialogo a guiones y algunas reglas básicas de Fanfiction para que nadie se aloque en las Reviews y me sigan demandando porque esta cosa es ilegal =)

Ahora sí, me despido queridos lectores, no sin antes, volver a desearles… buena fama.

…

Esperare aquí sentado hasta que llegue la nueva actualización, no se preocupen. Viviré para cuando se actualice.


	19. P: Parodia y Humor

…

Si, como lo habrán pensado algunos, si me quede esperando a mi muerte…

O a que esta cosa se actualizara.

Bueno, puede que no tenga nada que decir más que…

¡Hey a todos los amigos de Fanfiction que nos acompañan en esta emisión!

¡Es un gusto el poder verlos nuevamente!

O leerlos…

…

Bueno, siendo sincero, acabo de borrar la parte en la que se suponía iba a ser una introducción agradeciendo mi rápida actualización, y como eso no fue cierto, pues solo tengo que disculparme desde el fondo de mi corazón.

No tengo excusa, pero igual quiero que lean los que les voy a escribir.

Pienso dejar el Fandom Brony.

NO.

No voy a dejar de escribir esta guía, en cambio, pienso escribir otras historias de otras cosas.

Pero básicamente, pienso dejar el fandom dentro de unos meses.

¿Por qué?

La vida y la de mi hermano tiene mucho por delante, el continuar gastándola en una sola cosa es inútil para lo que buscamos.

Así que, iremos a buscar nuevos sueños y ambiciones.

Después de todo, ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando tienes todo aquello que soñaste?

La respuesta, es muy sencilla.

¡Soñar más!

Así que… si se lo preguntan, tampoco sabemos qué haremos nosotros.

Puede que desarrollemos juegos, sigamos otro fandom o busquemos más entre nuestros recuerdos.

Algo saldrá de todos ellos.

Bueno basta, que me pongo emotivo.

Por cierto, me tarde por el trabajo pre-vacacional y las vacaciones si se lo preguntan.

No se pongan tristes, de seguro me verán algún día como un youtuber o algo por el estilo, continuar con un hobby más seria algo que le podamos comentar a gente desconocida.

Porque por ejemplo, ¿sabían ustedes que una temporada hicimos "Body Art"?

Es en serio, y debo decir que me encanto los años que estuve involucrado en eso.

Así que, de momento, actualizaremos a ritmo lento, pero con la razón de que buscamos terminar una historia casi en su totalidad para no tener que publicar dentro de varios meses y de pedacito en pedacito, así que, haremos lo siguiente.

Cuando estemos activos, publicaremos sin chistar y sin excusa alguna, cada semana.

Y lo publicaremos sin parar hasta terminar la historia, pero para eso, no la publicaremos mientras la hagamos, porque si no, tardaríamos más de lo planeado, aparte de que a ese ritmo, "no es feliz".

Así que, ¡no se desanimen!

Eso sí, no nos hacemos cargo de los ritmos de los demás escritores que deambulan en esta cuenta, así que terminando las aclaraciones, vamos con las del capítulo como tal.

…

Por cierto, antes de responder sus reviews y anunciar al ganador de esta ocasión, me dedique un tiempo a pensar en algunos temas para el capítulo especial.

Así es, tan pronto llegamos a este apartado con un valor tan especial para mí, como yo espero que ustedes le tengan a él.

Voy diciendo de una vez que los temas a votar o a exigir, como algunos locos lo hacen, ustedes también pueden ayudar con eso de sugerir temas especiales para el siguiente capítulo.

¡Así que pidan su favorito y crucen dedos porque lo haga rápido, sin demora y bien escrito y hecho!

Así que, una vez terminado los anuncios parroquiales, voy sacando la carta que misteriosamente lo tengo en mi saco infinito y…

El ganador de esta ocasión es…

…

¡"Ajetilus49"!

Quien con su apoyo moral e idea pudo ofrecerme la idea de:

Parodia, comedia y "Tragedia"

Y lo pongo entre comillas porque no me refiero a la tragedia griega señores.

Oh, no. No va a ser así, me refiero a la tragedia de malas historias con chistes que no le llegan ni a Nesilsarato.

Sin ofender hermano.

El asunto es que, hasta eso, puedo seguir su consejo de continuar con algunos detalles mayores en las historias y géneros de las mismas…

Puede que sí, pero de momento, me tomare un respiro de eso. Después de hacer este capítulo claro está.

Y bueno… Contestando sus escasas… y aun así, bastante queridas reviews…

…

Me…

Quedare…

En…

Silencio…

Total…

…

Ya…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Puede que el género del humor y la parodia se confundan…

A quien engaño, no es así.

Sin embargo, el mal uso de este, causa que salgan algunos varios errores al momento de seguirle a la historia.

O lo poco que puede llegar a durar un género como el de la parodia.

Pero vamos de poco en poco, no nos iremos directo a la parodia sin entender la comedia.

La comedia en sí, es el humor blanco y un poco más del color cercano… si lo sé, no me acuerdo de los colores pero hace años que no hablo de temas como este.

Oh, cierto.

El blanco, el beige, el rogo, beige, fugaz o directo (blanco y negro) y verde.

Es lo más lejano a lo que se podría llegar.

Debe ser humor bien pensado e incluso para el gusto de cada uno de nosotros.

Debe de ser cierta manera, como mucha gente le suele decir.

"Inteligente"

Incluso para el de humores un poco más cerrados, debe de hacer un mínimo de gracia.

Por algo se llama así.

Ejemplo:

–Mi Cutiemark es de unas burbujas, ¡De seguro es por mi personalidad burbujeante!

–O tu cerebro burbujeante…

A esa clase de chistes me refiero.

De esa clase y sin sufrir más, son chistes pesados al momento de hacerlos, pero para eso, hay que pensar bien los momentos que caería perfecto el chiste, no poner uno bueno que tenga poco contraste con la situación.

Un ejemplo de un sano humor puede incluir esta historia

**Un tímido amor**

Solo basta con aplicar ese humor y se puede vivir en paz.

…

Ahora, hablemos de la parodia…

Para que le hago al cuento, si yo no sé de parodia XD

Eso sí, la parodia es pesada, o generalmente así se maneja, pues incluye temas más fuertes que lo sano del genero anterior.

Básicamente se usan los demás colores de los humores… y la mayoría lo usan en el negro.

No digo que este mal, o que no lo usen, pero confunden el humor negro sin que lo sea en verdad.

Por ejemplo, dicen que es negro al momento de presentar la historia, pero ni aun así se abarca todo lo que significa este color. Puede ser incluso ser de color marrón pero no negro.

El humor **NEGRO** (Maldito racista, -10 rufián :U) es difícil de manejar, ya que incluso para la gente que tiene gusto por este humor puede llegar a molestarse por el mal chiste que se hizo.

Podrían manejarse desde racismo hasta la muerte, del hambre al albur, y de las salchichas hasta los huevos con frijoles.

Si no me creen, busquen esta película.

Trainspotting.

Para también quien tenga algún ensayo para las drogas duras e insertables se las recomiendo para el trabajo.

Ah, por cierto. Quien vea la película entenderá el chiste de los huevos con frijoles y salchichas.

Es doloroso… y divertido.

Y como digo.

Está bien usarlo, pero la gente ya prefiere ese color en cuanto a parodia se refiere, o almenas dice quererlo.

Y no digo que no me guste, Chef y Test lo hacía bastante bien después de todo…

…

Ejemplo:

**Mi vida y mis huevos ocultos**

…

_*Chef y Test Estuvieron aquí*_

No hace falta mencionar más, la referencia y parte del pequeño (y un tanto inocente) insulto.

Y hasta eso, sigue siendo un poco gris.

Cosas como esas, (que de cierta manera aseguro que a algunos les saco la carcajada) son las que cualquier publico grasoso es capaz de hacer.

Así que, les recomiendo este par de historias.

No, no es publicidad, solo es marketing :3

**No es otra historia de humanos en equestria**

**Una parodia Equestriana**

Historias como esas hacen una alusión burda a la parodia, pero sirve como claro ejemplo.

Sin más que decir, así se queda.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Y pues… cortito, pero no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto.

Por cierto, disculpen la hora a la que publico esto, pero hay un problema gravísimo que sucedió a última hora a nuestras computadoras.

El monitor falla y no enciende correctamente al prender la CPU.

Consideramos comprar nuevas pero tardare el doble de lo que ya me tarde y no puedo posponer más esta madre.

Así que…

Puf.

Publicado a la 1:13 AM, nena.

No sin antes…

Unas pequeñas reflexiones.

Es que el español es uno de los idiomas más flexibles.

Por eso su dificultad a la hora de aprenderlo.

Pero la gente no usa bien sus herramientas.

Se limita mucho a la hora de escribir.

Aprende tu idioma, míralo como una herramienta y manéjala bien para crear una obra de arte.

…

Si vas a quedarte en algún recuerdo, que sea en uno que valga la pena.

Por cierto, en unas semanas sacare un mini proyecto a YouTube, les avisare de mis avances con el tiempo chicos.

…

Si falta algo o es incongruente, háganmelo saber a la brevedad que no soporto hacer las cosas a lo pendejo.

…

Spoiler:

Pokemon.


	20. E: Temas y su originalidad

Temas… y su originalidad.

Después de tiempo de considerarlo, creo que podre abarcar este tema junto con algunos que han sugerido.

Perdí la pistola, razón por la que la lección empezó así chicos.

Lo siento :c

Y pues…

La verdad pensaba hacer este capítulo cuando de mera casualidad llegáramos a la review 100.

¿Pero saben que hice después?

Me di cuenta que no me pagan y soy lo suficientemente maduro como para no esperar a tener incentivos, si no para trabajar duro para tener más objetivos.

Entonces vi más bien el logro de 100 reviews no como un aumento, si no como un premio para trabajar más duro.

Así es chicos, por eso llego este capítulo tan rápido (lo escribí en 5 días, el que lo publiqué y cuando empiecen esos días es otra cosa) y de tan buena gana dentro de lo que cabe.

Así que…

¡Felicidades!

Hemos llegado nuevamente a esta sección de nuestra querida guía.

¡Así es!

El capítulo especial dedicado a un solo tema.

¡Y no solo eso!

¡Si no que también con el debido esfuerzo que se merece una lección tan querida como es esta!

Y como se los comente la vez pasada, para tener un capitulo que mínimo sean unas cortas notas de autor y la lección como tal, dejaremos las reviews y las contestaremos HASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO.

Así que no se desanimen si esperaban que les respondiera directamente.

Pero tratare de hacerlo mientras avanzamos a la lección para las personas a las que veía ilusionadas con todo esto. ¿Vale?

Ultimo mensaje.

La mera razón por la que parece que este capítulo lo escribí sin sentido por el andar diciendo algunos insultos Random es porque me di a la propuesta de hacer estos capítulos tan especiales mientras lo narro tal y cual mientras los escribo.

¿La razón?

Es porque si no hago un repaso mental, así como oral (que, por razones explicadas por la salud de los pacientes, explica que un recurso oral es más fácil de memorizar que uno escrito) para no perder el hilo de lo que estoy haciendo o escribiendo, sirve que de paso me relajo y no me distraigo.

Así serán en los siguientes capítulos especiales hasta el fin de los tiempos al igual que el anterior, pues esta tendencia no la empecé en esta historia, sino MUCHO tiempo atrás, básicamente cuando tenía que hacer documentos importantes para el trabajo.

Pero también espero que comprendan esto, pues apenas tengo tiempo de escribir en la noche y la luz del cuarto falla y tengo que apagarla, y como diré, el brillo del monitor no le puedo reducir más de lo que ya está.

Espero arreglar pronto este problema y que no interrumpa mis ideas mientras escribo los siguientes capítulos.

Ahora, sin más dilación, ¡a la lección!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Estoy nostálgico chavos, este tema me recuerda cuando escribí un cuento de 76 páginas y perdí las hojas… así es la vida.

Pues este tema va relacionado junto con dos dudas (que la verdad yo las tengo también) de varios lectores míos que han tenido indirectamente en ocasiones atrás.

Así que…

Que temas son más vistos, cuales no…

Que temas son más buscados, cuales no…

Que temas hay más, cuales no…

La eterna pregunta que cualquiera quiere saber.

¿Les digo la respuesta?

Pues se aguantan porque ni siquiera hay introducción y ya quieren que me zambulla en la respuesta.

PUES NO.

Así no se manejan los capítulos tan especiales como estos, bola de animales.

Para empezar, ¿sabían que estos temas tienen que ver de forma casi directa con lo que va creando tanto la serie como el fandom?

Para que les digo eso.

Estoy bastante seguro que se hacían la idea.

Pero bueno.

El asunto que causa esta situación, es que debido a que muchos escritores al ver un tema relevante o sobresaliente. (Nuevo shipping, nueva idea, nuevo capítulo, etc.) Hacen una historia o algo referente a eso.

Por ejemplo.

¿A quién chingados le habría hecho caso a Derpy Hooves si nadie hubiera dicho nada sobre ella?

¿O a quien le hubiera gustado la moda de los calcetines si no hubiera sido por egophiliac y Minblex?

¿O quien no dejaría de hablar de Lyra y BonBon si no fuera porque un friki la emparejo porque YOLAS?

¿Quién no vería PORNO de MULAS con AMBOS GENITALES si no fuera por RULE 34?

¡Oh incluso la comparación de Time Turner con Dr. Who!

¡OSEA!

No mames...

Básicamente de ahí se basa tu vida.

Por supuesto que la pinche vida de los Fanfics sale de algún lugar, por algo es parte del Fandom. (Quien me diga que un Fanfic no es parte del Fandom es porque está bien animal)

Y como tal, ¡es influenciado por el Fandom!

Toda cuadra, hay evidencia, es innegable, no hay duda.

¡La perra pelada es Illuminati, confirmed!

También el unicornio rosa invisible, Polifugo y pulpo.

Y todos los fandom.

Pero bueno, volvamos al tema que me aloco.

Una vez sabiendo esta cruel y brutal verdad, ¿Hay alguna variable que sea interesante y que pueda ayudarnos para hacer una buena historia lineal y completamente original?

¡PUES AUN NO SE LAS VOY A DAR!

Porque en estos momentos son solo 875 palabras y aún es demasiado pronto para darles la terrible verdad.

¡Falta mucha más teoría practica para entender algo tan serio como lo es esto!

Ahora, sabiendo que hay muchas más historias que en español, tomemos en cuenta los siguientes puntos:

La gente dice que lo mejor está en inglés, más que incluso en otros idiomas y que por eso aprendieron inglés para ver los capítulos ANTES QUE NADIE y restregárselos en la cara de tus mejores amigos.

Pero…

¿A qué se debe que exista esta creencia?

Porque triste y desoladoramente así es.

ESO, si tú te lo crees y si tú lo permites.

Es innegable que es mejor por varias razones.

Unas de ellas son:

Si la serie fue creada por gringos, es más que claro y lógico que gringos van a tener mejor contenido que en otros idiomas.

¿Porque?

Porque al estar en el idioma original, ellos se dan cuenta primero del chiste, se entienden mejores referencias y el acento se mantiene, así como otros muchos elementos que van hasta el infinitum.

Un claro ejemplo podría ser el "¿Who?" de owlowiciuos (ouossosusossusosywwosyssosysosys)

O el acento campirano (o sureño en el caso de los gringos) de parte de la familia de applejack.

Por supuesto, sin mencionar otros muchos ejemplos como es el caso de luna tratando de hablar como un poni normal.

Otra razón es que… ¡Son gringos!

Tan solo lean el maldito lemon tas asqueroso, guarro y meloso que puede haber EN CUALQUIER FANDOM.

Además, como su moneda vale más, es más que claro que tienen el suficiente dinero como para sustentarse a sí mismos teniendo un trabajo de medio tiempo para llegar a sus casitas y escribir INTERMINENTEMENTE una historia erótica en cuestión de HORAS sin despegar los ojos de la MALDITA PANTALLA y cuando necesiten hacer algo más tangible, comenzar a comprar la tecnología para HACER DIBUJOS DEL DIABLO.

(La razón por la que escribo en mayúsculas es porque me está costando demasiado escribir, pues estoy a oscuras y no le puedo bajar EL MALDITO BRILLO DE LA PANTALLA Y ME CUESTA LEER LAS MINUSCULAS SIN LLORAR POR EL DOLOR DE RETINA QUE ME ESTA CAUSANDO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, COÑO)

Voy a tomarme un descanso, al rato vuelvo.

…

…

…

Ahora sí.

Obviamente algunos crossovers que también son parte de los Fanfics tiene que ver con el fandom, pues es este el que publica y empareja ambos mundos, y de ahí sale el resto por supuesto.

Otras razones por las que otros elementos son más usados en ingles que en español son por dos razones un poco curiosas y algo sencillas en lo que a mí respecta como persona.

Un ejemplo de ellos son los juegos de palabras.

¿Por qué en español no son un recurso tan utilizado?

Porque ven demasiado anime en japonés-indio-chino-coreano y les cuesta pensar en español viendo tantas cosas satánicas en otro idioma.

Esa es una.

La otra es que los escritores son demasiado perezosos tratando de pensar en algo creativo que cuadre con el momento y pegue bastante bien.

¿Saben porque yo no lo hago?

Porque tristemente así es.

Es difícil, y lo será siempre, pero se facilita con la lectura de libros chiquitos y bonitos.

Además, yo que voy a saber, no soy poeta. Pero lo que si les puedo mencionar es que, si uno se esmera, puede sacar incluso juegos de palabras celebres.

Y un último detalle, no necesariamente tiene que ser con respecto a los ponis potencialmente lésbicos, sino que, si se moldea bien el contorno, puede entrar básicamente cualquiera.

Por ejemplo (uno que APENAS y se nota):

Lo que te hace falta es carácter para poder controlar tus emociones.

Nunca presiones ni dejes que te presionen, no muestres tus puntos débiles.

¡Muestra tu espíritu!

Otro:

Me llamo paco, pero me puedes llamar pa' come

Otro:

Yo lo coloco y ella lo quita.

¿No querrás decir que él está loco, loco y ella loquita?

Mas:

La revolución francesa tiene como un corso de clave francesa que la frena.

Otro:

Istmo de panamá-El tío Sam me da pan.

Mas:

En el silencio se escuchaba un susurro de abejas que sonaba.

Entre estas, otras que pueden haber.

El asunto es que se necesita pensar rápido y mucho (y más importante, ser creativo) para realizar algo como esto.

Ahorita me quede pensando varios minutos pensando en algo que si tuviera relación entre si

No usa ponis o nada por el estilo.

Así que consideren lo que les acabo de decir para que sepan la complejidad de hacer un buen juego de palabras.

Eso sí, JAMAS se desanimen por las palabras de un animal bien bestia como el que les está escribiendo a ustedes ahorita mismo.

Ahora, les voy a comentar algo.

Y es que como en cualquier historia proveniente del Fandom, es más que claro que no será para todos los gustos que tengan gustos inversos a los presentados dentro de sus historias.

Eso sí, hay que saber diferenciar de los que no les gusta la idea a los que no les gusta tu historia.

Entre estas y muchas otras variables, existen dudas como estas.

Ahora, si me lo preguntan, creo que ya podemos empezar revelando tan desalentadora respuesta a la pregunta que hemos planteado hace rato.

Así es, quiero creer que están listos para algo tan revelador como lo que les voy a contar.

…

Nunca va a ser original hasta que tú lo hagas original.

Esa es la respuesta.

Eso sí, algunos detalles por ser más usados que nela, la hija de la canela, son más difíciles de hacer originales.

Y aunque saben bien que me (caga) enoja el shipping, trato de ser lo más objetivo.

Y como el Shipping es una de las pocas cosas tan absurdas y tan poco innovadoras que ha habido en el fandom (cualquiera) es un poco difícil tener algo como referencia.

Eso sí, la curiosidad de que mucha gente busca temas que no se producen es algo que curiosamente ocurre en cualquier Fandom, así que no crean que es un problema que afecta a la comunidad, si no a varias.

El detalle es que como de cierta manera y curiosamente son los temas más "difíciles", y pues nadie los hace.

Un ejemplo son las guerras y conflictos militares, pueden ser.

Por ejemplo, les cuento que yo soy un gran fanático de Barret Firearms.

Quien tenga curiosidad, tiene mi permiso de buscarlo.

El problema es que, pues como mucha gente le encanta, pero no se preocupa en absoluto como funciona, ocurre el desmadre.

Ejemplo es que nunca he visto que le quiten el seguro o mínimo hagan la estrategia del segundo tiro.

Si, esa estrategia en la que un arma al ser disparada se vuelva a hacer el segundo tiro al mismo momento en que el puntero vuelve a su sitio, aumentando drásticamente las posibilidades de acierto.

Tampoco recalcan la mirilla, no recalcan el hecho de que en ocasiones se atora la bala dentro de la ventanilla de eyección.

Mínimo carguen el arma a los tantos tiros.

O incluso he visto en ocasiones que utilizan cierto calibre y carece de las características del mismo.

Atraviesa materiales que no, no los atraviesa y demás temas.

Y si me lo preguntan…

¿He disparado con un arma?

SI, siete de salva y una real.

Nada grave.

Otra cosa que se puede incluir a la lista de temas interesante, puede incluirse en la estrategia "perfectas" al momento de dar la batalla final.

Si leyeran los libros, se darían cuenta que, por lo general, bases y demás detalles, NUNCA se deben de concentrar en un solo punto, siempre se guarda una pequeña guarnición para casos de ataques sorpresas y picarles la cola mientras atacan la base los atacantes.

A veces quisiera que la gente tuviera en cuenta detalles como esos porque hacen ver a los protagonistas demasiado chingones y a los antagonistas demasiado mediocres.

:c

Pero pues, ¿Qué puedo decir? Su historia, sus decisiones.

Entre estas, MUCHAS otras cosas se podrían incluir.

¿Pero cuáles temas han sido los más usado y cuales no han sido usados?

¿Qué variantes tienes otros fanfic que ustedes podrían usar?

Les voy a contar esto.

Solo uno ha hecho esto, pero fuera de ese, no conozco más.

El fracaso del protagonista o ambos bandos. (antagonista)

Si alguien considera esto, les pido atentamente que me avisen, quisiera ver el resultado.

Es decir… ¿Cuántas veces no hemos visto que a pesar de las dificultades y todo lo demás, el protagonista salga victorioso?

Esa es la razón y una de las variantes que más he esperado en mi pinche vida.

Y es en serio-

Solo en libros y esa única historia.

AUNQUE.

Si por buenas razones fracasa y al final el protagonista gana-pierde, es una de las otras cosas que más me encantaría ver.

Por cierto, otra variable seria el ganar y perder.

¿En qué consiste eso?

Bueno…

Ejemplos:

Me fui a la fiesta, pero perdí el semestre.

Esa es una relación ganar-perder.

Otra:

Me robaron la cartera, pero al menos no tenía dinero adentro.

Esa es una relación perder-ganar.

Otra:

Me castigaron mis padres y va a ser por una buena temporada.

Relación perder-perder.

No solo gane mi premio, si no que gane la competencia.

Relación ganar-ganar.

Y así se la pueden pasar, de eso trata y en eso consiste mis amigos.

Una buena variable seria las relaciones e historia entrecruzadas.

Es decir, desarrollar dos líneas o historias al mismo tiempo y entrelazarlas para hacer una historia.

Pueden ser más historias, pero ese es el básico.

¿Qué más se puede incluir?

Podría dar más.

Por ejemplo, variar un poco con el humano y en vez de ser el pre-hormonal adolecente calenturiento friki-otaku-gamer busca-sexo, incluir a alguien con un verdadero oficio fuera de la guerra.

Quién sabe.

Un científico, mecánico, músico, un vagabundo, hay muchas cosas que se pueden incluir.

Y asea yendo como un humano o como un poni, no saben cómo me encantaría leer una historia como esa.

Otra variable que puedo incluir es una persona de avanzada edad.

Estoy casado de que vayan adolecentes o chamacos por ahí.

Pero pues son las pocas que se me ocurren en estos momentos, digo, han de existir más y fuera de los humanos.

Otra cosa que sí que sería interesante es que el protagonista tenga alguna deficiencia. (mudo, sordo, ciego, manco, tuerto, etc.)

O que, en el mejor de los casos, se dejen de usar a los ponis y se cambie de raza.

Entre estas y muchas otras, les puedo dar hasta el infinitum, y eso nada escribiendo en un rato.

Pero el chiste no es que yo o alguna de las personas que se encuentren aquí les de la respuesta a todo.

Créanme que, si existiera una persona con esa habilidad, el mundo carecería de problemas.

El chiste de este mundo es:

Buscar tus preguntas y tus propias respuestas, así son las cosas.

Obviamente y como siempre he dicho estaré a su disposición para ayudarlos en lo que me necesiten y hasta lo que puedo ofrecer si me lo piden.

Pero no soy la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Ahora.

¿Qué les puede seguí comentando un animal bien bestia como lo soy yo?

Que les parece si les cuento sobre los tipos de historia que pueden haber.

Así es, me refiero a su desarrollo.

Que la verdad no le entendí, pero espero hacerlo a su momento.

Ahora, si me lo preguntan.

Según la literatura oficial, una historia episódica y lineal tiene una estrecha relación más que segura.

Tanto es así, que son prácticamente lo mismo, a excepción de que la episódica se maneja por, válgame la chinga, episodios y puede tomar a base regresara ciertas partes o punto de la historia.

Mientras, que la lineal va del punto a al b.

Es decir, no se desviará. (o eso quiero creer)

Bueno, de cierta manera me parece mal que tomen como referencia a los videojuegos, pero hay algunas cosas que merecen la pena, como frases célebres o pequeñas estrategias.

Pero me parece triste que manejen las estrategias-ideas de los videojuegos en la vida real y lo usen como si de verdad funcionara =/

Pero bueno, siendo todo eso de momento lo que les puedo contar, me retiro formalmente.

Créanme, estoy feliz por haber llegado.

Y lo estaré mas al saber que seguimos hasta el final.

Siendo que ya terminamos de momento la lección, doy por cerrado esta lección.

¡Genial!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Y pues bueno, creo que sería solo eso de momento.

No sin antes decirles que como siempre, será su decisión si realizan alguna de las ideas que he propuesto, pero me alegraría ver una historia así, notifíquenme si es así.

Por cierto.

Esta duda sí que la quiero responder, sé que sería como responderle la review al usuario "Evasion mutual", pero no quiero que vaya a haber confusiones.

El capítulo pasado no sé si recuerden que al final de este escribí: "Spoiler: Pokemon.".

Lo que sucede es que un compañero decidió hacer una historia "completamente" original sobre los bichos satánico-radioactivo.

Por eso mismo puse eso.

Y no, será uno de los juegos a los que jugamos de vez en cuando, pero no le migraremos a ese fandom.

Solo nos limitamos a jugar unos 10 minutos a la semana como siempre ha sido.

(Solo tenemos la gameboy y el color, lel)

Pero bueno, siendo solo eso, me despido.

Les deseo, buena fama.

…

Acabo de cometer una estupidez, ¿verdad?

Si no me lo comentan, JURO que no me doy cuenta.

Chicos, pongan atención, si me hacen el favor…

No me enojare más de lo que ya estoy, pero algo tan importante como eso, en serio que ni yo me lo permito.

Ah… lo que pasa es que respondí a sus comentarios en otro documento y por la cabrona prisa olvide anexarlas al documento que publique como el capítulo de la guía no. 19.

Y lo más triste es que dije en la lección anterior que respondí tanto a sus dudas como a sus reviews sin haberlo hecho y la verdad es que eso de verdad me molesto.

Pero bueno, las responderé en el siguiente capítulo también, supongo.

Gracias por su atención.

=)


End file.
